Understanding your Allegiance
by Marari
Summary: HGSS When Hermione investigates a mystery in the past, the truth shatters her present. Why is Snape so willing to help her, and when the truth is discovered, will Ron side with her or Harry? AU
1. Return to Hogwarts

Hermione was really looking forward to her last year at Hogwarts. No one had been able to persuade Harry to return with her but Molly had put her foot down when it came to Ron. She wasn't going to have another son 'throw away' their education, and Ron had grudgingly told Harry he was going to keep an eye on Ginny, much to the younger girls chagrin.

Hermione had been relieved, as much as she had wanted to help Harry with the horcrux hunt she also wanted to finish her education, and he had plenty of help from the order as it was. Plus this year the students were doing projects on any subject they liked, and she wasn't about to miss that.

She knew, as did the other members of the D.A, that the projects were so that if teachers had to rush off to fight in the war, the students would have something to do. To her, it meant challenge. Pushing her own boundaries….

Looking out of the train window she smirked to herself, being head girl had been a pretty powerful lure too. But she wasn't about to tell anyone that.

"Hey Gin, have you heard from Harry recently?" Asked Neville. Hermione frowned, it had become common knowledge that Harry hadn't been writing to Ron or her, only to Ginny and it pissed her off. She hadn't expected Harry to be totally supportive of returning to school, but he was being outright sulky about it.

"He's doing alright, he's properly settled in Godrics Hollow now, that disillusionment charm Hermione did is holding. Makes it look proper deserted, even if you manage to break the wards and wander around it!".

Hermione grinned again, and stifled the urge to roll her eyes. It wasn't just a disillusionment charm, she had adapted it herself, but she didn't expect her friends to understand the subtle differences between the two charms.

"He's still being a bit weird though, wondering if he's sleeping in his room or his parents room and stuff."

"Not much you can say to that though" added Ron, "I mean, he could be sleeping right where you-know-who did you-know-what to his parents."

"Ron!" Interjected Hermione suddenly, "That is incredibly insensitive."

"I love it when your so sweet to me Mione."

Hermione huffed and returned her gaze to the countryside whizzing past, the laughter of the others ringing in her ears. She loved Ron, or at least she was pretty sure she did, but it was difficult. She wasn't the most romantic person ever, and Ron seemed to think physical contact would be restricted to French kisses until she confessed some sort of undying love and started simpering around like Fleur does with Bill. Frustration was high on her list of irritations.

Plastering a smile onto her face, she turned back to her friends.

Being at Hogwarts without Harry was stranger than Hermione had anticipated. The table in the great hall was missing a familiar face, there was no one to start a conversation when she glazed over in thought, or Ron was stuffing his face. Ginny had to try instead.

"So Hermione, how are the Head girls quarters?"

Hermione's eyes cleared as she was bought back from her reverie. "Its really nice, I mean it's a bit lonely, I'm used to have Lavenders inane chatter as a kind of white noise but I'm getting used to that. It's a bit of a pain Draco's head boy, but he stays in his room mostly, I've barely seen him in our common room."

Ron looked up sharply from his eggs and bacon, going a slightly red colour. "What's with the first name? Your not friends with that death eater Malfoy are you?"

"No Ron, its some kind of enchantment, he has to call me Hermione too. Its probably killing him not being able to call me Mudblood."

"You could do your project on it Mione, whether a slytherin and Gryffindor can get along during a war. You'd be the case study."

Hermione was tempted as she watched Ron's face go scarlet with indignation at the thought of her being friends with a slytherin.

"I don't think so somehow, its not exactly a proper subject is it?"

Ron disengaged immediately from the conversation and went back to his breakfast.

"Good, because I couldn't face you if I knew you were friends with that git. Only Snape could possibly be worse."

Hermione bristled at that. "Well if your affections are so dependant on my behaviour, I might just go make friends with Snape to see what will happen."

Leaving Ron spluttering and Ginny bemused Hermione swept off to the library. It was her favourite place after the room of requirement, which could become an even better library, but it was closer to the dungeons where their next lesson was.

Sitting at the desk she had come to think of us her own, Hermione took a few deep breaths. I do love Ron. she thought, and boys do mature slower than girls. He'll get there.


	2. Potions and projects

Potions class was far smaller this year, as most people had dropped the N.E.W.T, finding it far too difficult. Hermione had stuck it out no problem, and Ron had stayed, though reliant on her help. There were a couple of ravenclaws Hermione vaguely knew, and Draco and Pansy. Sighing to see that the raven claws had taken the backseats her and Ron were used to, Hermione went and sat at the front with Draco and Pansy, figuring it couldn't be that much worse anyway.

Ron came in a few minutes later and scowled at Hermione.

"I thought you were joking about making friends with slytherins." He muttered.

Hermione gazed at him incredulously, lost for words as he got out his potions instruments. How could he be so immature? So so…

"Miss Granger, as sickening as your relationship with Mr Weasely is, there is no need to add to it by staring at him, when you ought to be facing front at your professor."

Jumping slightly Hermione looked up at her sneering potions master, mumbled a 'sorry professor' and concentrated on the lesson.

As she sat and brewed, trying to ignore Ron aping her every move Hermione became increasingly aware of Snapes gaze on her. Grinning, Hermione took a moment to check her potion. She knew Snape had been itching to criticise her efforts, and was proud to be able to deny him that pleasure.

Suddenly Ron jogged her elbow, sending the pinch of powdered dragon scale in her hand into her cauldron . With a screech Hermione rounded on him, froze, and ducked under her desk, while a blast that sent Ron flying as her potion exploded all over the classroom.

"50 points from Gryffindor." Said Snape calmly. "Everyone get out, Miss Granger has rendered all your own efforts null and void. Oh and Miss Granger," Hermione clambered out from under her desk, "detention."

"Look Mione I said I was sorry didn't I? It really wasn't my fault, it was Malfoy, he was making faces at me which made me twitch or something I dunno and your elbow was right there."

"Ron." said Hermione coldly, "If you didn't feel the need to copy me in potions class it wouldn't have happened as you wouldn't have been standing so close, blaming Draco for provoking some kind of twitch is poor and I've now got detention."

"Well this wouldn't have happened if I'd been allowed to go with Harry, you didn't protest all that much I noticed."

"Don't you dare turn this on me. I had hoped it would mean we could be alone more, the golden trio thing was getting a bit old. I knew I'd be head girl and that would mean this common room we're in right now, and the bedroom I've got all to myself which you incidentally seem positively frightened to enter."

Ron turned a violent shade of magenta. "I'm trying to do the right thing Mione, if you said those three little words and started acting a bit more…"

"A bit more what Ron? A bit more like the doting girlfriend who would happily settle down and have half a dozen babies? I'm not your mother! I have no problem with sex before marriage."

"I cant talk to you about this now, let me know when you've calmed down."

Ron stomped out the portrait hole, passing a curious looking Draco.

"Lovers tiff Hermione?"

"Pah, I wish." Sighed Hermione, collapsing into an armchair.

"Likkle weasel not putting out? And I always thought it would be the other way round."

Hermione gave him a wry grin. "Gryffindor men are brave enough, but not so much in the bedroom. Sometimes I wonder if I should have argued with the sorting hat."

Seeing his mind ticking over this new piece of information Hermione explained.

"I was offered a place in Slytherin first. I had the selfishness, the intelligence and the sneakiness you all seem to possess and your reputation in Hogwarts, a History was so much more interesting.. But I'm muggle born, so the hat told me I'd be better off in Gryffindor."

Draco looked triumphant. "I always reckoned you were more slytherin than Gryffindor. It was the way you smirk when no ones looking. Ha, so the Gryffindor princess, apple of old McGonagall's eye was nearly one of us? I love it."

"Yeah well, doesn't matter soon anyway does it? We'll all be leaving this year, fighting a war none of us started."

"Not necessarily."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Uh, you've got to survive that detention with Snape that starts, if I'm not mistaken, now."

"Crap."

Draco laughed as she leapt up and ran down to the dungeons, aware her punishment would be worse the later she got.

Snape was stood behind his desk when she arrived, talking into the fireplace where Hermione could see Professor McGonagall's head. As she walked across the room they both looked up at her, and McGonagall gave a tight nod and vanished.

"Late it is miss Granger? 10 points deducted I think." Spinning around he smirked down at her. "I have an unusual detention for you this evening, bearing in mind the way your mind works I decided manual labour would not be punishment enough. Instead after a brief chat with your head of house I've come up with something much more undesirable for you. Sit down."

Hermione sat.

"You have the next hour to decide on the subject for your project, whereas the rest of your peers have until the Christmas holidays. I wasn't able to adjust the deadline for the finished piece, but we cant have it all can we?" His face triumphant he handed her parchment and ink. "Start thinking, you now have 55 minutes."

Hermione gaped at him, under an hour to decide on something she would have to study all year? This was not fair, but McGonagall had still agreed to it. Angered, she began to brainstorm. Animagi, cross species breeding of non-magical creatures by magical means, house elf liberation, the psychology of the whomping willow, brewing death and stoppering glory….

"Are you done Miss Granger?"

"Yes sir, may I leave now?"

"Certainly not, you will present your idea to me for approval."

Rolling her eyes Hermione walked to his desk and placed he parchment in front of him. As he read, she was interested to see his face change from his almost permanent smirk to shock and finally emptying of all emotion, settling on a blank a slate as was possible.

"Have any of your teachers put you up to this miss Granger?"

"No sir."

"Where then did the motivation for such a project come from?"

"Well sir, the question of why the magical community allowed the idea of witchcraft to spread so widely at a time when muggles were so superstitious, allowing thousands of muggle women to be tortured and killed in their name is a massive historical conundrum. One that has not been satisfactorily researched by anyone up to this point, and I've wondered about it ever since it was set as holiday homework first year. It seemed a natural choice."

"Have you any inkling as to why there are no books on this subject?"

"I figured it was due to the magical communities general dislike, disinterest and in some cases scorn of muggles. No one cared enough to look into it."

Snape was looking pensive, unsettling Hermione considerably.

"I would actively encourage this subject miss Granger," he held up his hand to stem the questioning look on her face, "but you will discover things that are unpalatable to your sensibilities, and you will be discouraged from this research by all the other teachers at this school for reasons I will not divulge at this time. Are you prepared to lose your teachers respect for this piece of work? For you will."

Hermione thought for a moment. Clearly her question had touched a nerve with Snape, and he was willing to go against all his colleagues to help her with it. The positives then were having stumbled across something no one had ever done before, and being helped one-to-one with Snape would seriously piss off Ron. Negatives, not being teachers pet anymore and losing the teasing that went with it.

"I think I'm prepared to go through with it sir, with your help."

"Good." Snape smiled then, a genuine smile. A smile that haunted Hermione far more than anything else discussed that night in the dungeons. Preying on her mind as she tried to go to sleep, wondering what could have made Snape so happy.


	3. Messages and Minerva

"You chose a subject without me? But I thought we were going to work on our projects together."

Hermione shook her head in exasperation.

"No Ron, because I would end up doing all the work and I am not about to hand you a finished project on a plate. Besides we're not allowed to work together. And" Hermione put on her most innocent face "I didn't think you'd enjoy the one-to-one tuition I'll be having with Professor Snape.

"WHAT?" Roared Ron.

"Got to go, meeting Draco for heads duties you know."

Hermione gave him a quick kiss and wandered off around the corner, stopping to hear how Ron would react to her latest bombshell.

"Well she, I mean honestly, that batty git in the dungeons? I, Neville you agree right? Its just…how can she."

"Well" replied Neville carefully, "I cant see Hermione wanting to pass up a chance to work with potions master, he's the best in the country. And she's very ambitious, wants a good career and everything. She's going to overlook him being a git isn't she?"

"Ambitious career? My mum hasn't got a career and she's happy. Hermione loves me, why cant she want to be happy like mum? Its not like its unusual to be a house-witch."

"Maybe you should be a house-wizard." Snapped Ginny. "it's a great thing to be a stay at home mum if that what you want, but forcing someone who wants to have a career into it is stupid."

"Well I wont have a career wife, its me or a job, and she'll choose me because we're meant for each other. Its love."

Hermione looked down at her feet. She knew Ron wanted a woman like his mother, it was perfectly to be expected. But asking her to choose that future or the one she wanted or lose him was pathetic. Screwing up her fists in suppressed anger Hermione stalked off to meet Malfoy. At least his view of the world was just as cynical as her own.

"And then he said it was my career or him!"

Draco sighed and stopped walking. "Look Hermione, I don't mean to be rude because now we share a common room I'm well aware of the pranks you could pull on me. But what is it that makes you feel you can confide all this in me? We hate each other remember? And as much as I love to hear about other peoples troubles, I don't enjoy it so much first hand in a lengthy monologue."

Over the next few weeks Hermione tried everything she could think of to get Ron into her private rooms. She thought that if Ron knew what he was denying himself, he would relax a bit, and even start to shake off his annoyingly goody-goody values and morals.

The argument about her project had been forgotten, as Snape hadn't contacted her about it, and the rest of the year didn't have to think about it at all yet. But Hermione had not forgotten, and had been researching fervently whenever her studies, head girl duties and boyfriend troubles allowed.

The library had failed her and she wasn't impressed.

"Hey, Hermione." Hermione turned to see Draco walking towards the Gryffindor table in the great hall. He was wearing his trademark eat shit and die look, but she could see he was nervous all the same. There were reasons for their two tables being at opposite sides normally. She stood to greet him, well aware of everyone's gaze on them.

"What is it Draco?"

He pulled her by the elbow so they were out of eavesdropping range. "I've got a message for you from Snape, he said to make sure only you knew what it was."He grinned at her, "Illicit affair or can I know whats going on?" Hermione grinned back at him.

"Not a chance Draco, to either question."

"I'm sure I'll beat it out of you when we're patrolling. Now I'm out of here before I get hexed."

Beating a deliberately relaxed retreat Draco went back to the slytherins and Hermione sat back down to read her message.

_Miss Granger,_

_I have been watching your Ill-founded attempts at finding information for your project with pity, come to my classroom at 8pm and I will help. _

_Professor Snape._

"What the bloody hell was that all about Hermione?" Asked Ron angrily. "Why did ferret-face come over to talk to you? Your duties are all scheduled so it wasn't about that."

"You did look like you were having a friendly chat." Added Ginny slowly. "Last year you would have been pissed off if he tried to walk you anywhere by your elbow."

Hermione sighed. "Its nothing guys, you know about the heads enchantment, was a time you found it funny Gin."

"That's just so you're on first name basis, its got nothing to do with being friends."

"What's that note?" Snapped Ron suddenly. "He passed you a note and you grinned when you read it."

"None of your business Ron." Replied Hermione, who was getting irritated now. "it's a private matter."

Everyone around them had gone quiet now, trying hard not to chew too loudly in case they missed anything. "A private matter." repeated Ron slowly. "Private matter. Hermione, we are going out."

"What's that got to do with it?"

"It means there should be no secrets between us, at all. Especially if it concerns you getting secret messages from a Slytherin. We're at war remember."

Hermione looked up at the ceiling and counted to three.

"One, we are not at war Ronald, we're still at school. Two, I am in no way obliged to tell you anything and three, when were you planning on telling me about your little ultimatum while were on the subject of secrets. You know that one about my career or you."

"I'd be at war if it wasn't for mum you know that. And that's not an ultimatum, its common sense. You cant have both lives."

"I resent being presented with the choice Ron, I'm seventeen. Even if I did want to settle down at any point, it would be years from now, not straight out of school. I'm the brightest witch of my bloody age, as I am constantly being reminded. I want a future."

As their voices rose most of the hall was now listening in. Ron and Hermione were one of the couples everyone reckoned were most likely to stay together forever, along with Draco and Pansy and Luna and Neville. This was gossip happening.

"Fine, I'll say it now then, It's me or your career Hermione, and if you choose me I want to know what Malfoy wrote on that note he gave to me.

Even Ron couldn't ignore the mass swivelling of heads towards the Slytherin table.

"What?" Smiled Draco innocently.

It was at that point that Professor Snape stood up at the teachers table. Even Dumbledore looked surprised. A sudden hush descended over the hall.

"That note." He said quietly. "Was about Miss Grangers detention with me a few weeks ago, which I asked Mr Malfoy to pass on to her bearing in mind their proximity in the Heads quarters. Had I foreseen this scene Mr Weasely has made, I would have passed it on myself." With a smirk he turned to the two Gryffindors, still stood up and ready to continue arguing. "Perhaps twenty points from Gryffindor would help discourage such behaviour."

Ron plonked himself back down in his seat immediately with a dull thud. Hermione however looked Snape square in the eye first seething with anger. "Perhaps professor, I might instead continue my detention with my own head of house."

Snape smiled. "Twenty points each."

Hermione scowled and sat down.

Ron refused to talk to Hermione all day, which she was secretly relieved about. Ginny tried to get them to talk at lunch to no avail. Ron thought that Hermione would back down and see the error of her ways, finally acting like a life partner ought to, while Hermione decided that if Ron was deprived of any physical contact at all, he might be so frustrated by the weekend he'd be up for more than kissing.

After their transfiguration lesson Professor McGonagall called Hermione behind.

"Miss Granger, I've meant to speak to you about your project. The Christmas holidays are on their way, and though your classmates get advice on their projects after then, I thought you might appreciate some early. Professor Snape has been remarkably evasive about what the subject is."

Hermione thought fast, she knew McGonagall wasn't going to like what she heard, Snape had told her that much. But she was bound to find out eventually anyway.

"Its about why the wizarding world allowed the idea of witchcraft to spread, causing thousands of deaths to falsely accused muggles."

"No."

"Excuse me professor?"

"You will not be doing you project on that subject."

"If its not too forward Professor, why not? it's a fascinating subject not looked into in any depth."

"On the contrary, there has been sufficient explanation in your history of magic lessons, and the muggle world has printed hundreds of books on the subject. It would be a waste of your ability and I forbid it."

Hermione bristled.

"With all due respect professor, I do not need your approval for this topic. There were no such conditions in the brief you gave us before term started. And it will stretch my abilities as its not been sufficiently researched, there is very little research matter."

"Miss Granger, if you do this project you will have no support or assistance from any teachers. Doesn't that worry you?"

"Not a bit Professor."

Hermione glared at McGonagall and stormed out of the room. Her instincts had been correct. Not mentioning Snape was a good idea, McGonagall had never spoken to her so harshly. If she had, Snape would have been forced to refuse her help. This project was obviously worth her time. Now what would Snape have to say later on?


	4. Ron and the roses

Hermione was sat reading in her common room when there was a knock at the door. Puzzled, she walked over and opened it. Behind the portrait was a nervous looking Ron. He was holding something behind his back, which he bought forward slowly. It was a bouquet of black roses she recognised from the herbology gardens.

"I tried to charm them red." He said quietly, "But I'm not as good as you at charms."

Hermione smiled and opened the door wider. "Want to come in?"

Ron nodded and stepped in. Hermione took the roses gently and went to find a vase for them. When she came back into the common room, Ron was sitting on the sofa fidgeting.

"I came to apologise." He said as she sat down next to him. "I totally bollocked up what I was trying to say. I love you, and assuming that meant we'd be like my parents who are also in love was stupid." Looking up at her he said, "I guess there's all different ways to love."

Hermione was touched. "I hoped you'd understand that Ron, and I l -l-like you too." Ron looked down defeated.

"You still can't say it can you."

Hermione reached out and tilted his chin upwards.

"I want to, I do. But " Thinking quickly she thought up a suitable white lie to smooth his fears, "I don't want to jinx what we have, we'll be fighting next year, and I don't want to lose you. If I don't say it, I can fight."

She closed her eyes as Ron lent forward and captured her lips. She smiled at how things had turned out. She placed a hand on Rons chest and gently pushed him backwards into the sofa, following him with her own body, his arms surrounded her and she settled into his embrace. Closing her eyes she opened her mouth, leading Ron to do the same. Without hesitation she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

She could feel Rons hesitation however, his arms stiffened around her for a moment before he too joined the kiss with renewed fervour. Lifting one leg over his lap Hermione straddled him, flicking her hair back over her shoulder and licking her lips as they caught their breath.

"We should fight more often." She purred, "making up is turning out to be such fun."

With a grin Ron pulled her head back down to his, one hand caressing the side of her face, the other going down to cup her ass.

She rocked forward, her hands around his neck as she pressed her breasts against him, aware of what the increased contact would do to him. With a moan he took her by the waist and tossed her down onto the sofa. Then he jumped out of his seat.

"Ron what?"

Then she saw that Draco had entered the room and had a sneer on his face at the sight of Rons discomfort.

"Not disturbing anything am I?"

Hermione sat up and smoothed her hair down. "Draco you have the worst timing. Don't you have some terrorising of first years to keep you busy?"

"Nope."

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up. "Fine, we'll just take this elsewhere then." Taking Ron firmly by the hand she led him across the room to her private chamber.

"I can't say it Ron, but I can show you."

Walking over to the bed she sat down, then turned and faced him. "I want to show you."

As if walking with lead weights on his feet, Ron slowly made his way over to her, and sat next to her. Hermione pushed him backwards once more. "M-Mione, I'm sorry but I'm not quite…"

"Sssh." She whispered. "I know, we'll do this one step at a time, I'm learning too remember?" 'But I wouldn't mind if you took the dominant role.' she thought, then mentally berated herself for thinking it at all.

Lying down next to him she stroked his face, and he pulled her down into a passionate kiss, Gasping for breath, Hermione drew back enough to take a breath, nibbling on his ear lobe. "Relax, I'm not going anywhere." Se whispered.

She sat up and slipped off the bed to the floor. "Mione?" Asked Ron from above her.

She didn't answer, but reached for the zipper on his trousers. Ignoring him shifting uneasily, she made short work of the fastenings and pulled his jeans so they pooled around his feet. Despite his unease, Rons pants were tented. She smiled and reached for the waistband.

"Mione" Ron croaked, but she ignored him again. 'If I stop now, its finished.' she thought.

Rising up onto her knees she took off his pants and Ron jerked as she breathed on his cock.

"Ready?" She muttered. "Yes." Answered Ron, but it hadn't been him she'd asked.

Taking a deep breath she grasped his cock at the base, and took a tentative lick of the tip, Ron gasped from above her. Encouraged she licked from the base right up to the tip and he shuddered beneath her. Without warning she took the plunge and took him whole into her mouth. Ron sucked in a breath and bucked under her.

Smiling she began to move up and down along his cock, following her mouth up and down with her hand. Ron began to breathe heavily, and she could feel him throbbing under her tongue. After a minute or so, Ron began to writhe more under her ministrations, and she quickened her pace, flicking her tongue against the top when she came to it.

With a moan, his cock twitched violently and he spurted into her mouth. Hermione was unprepared for the quantity of it, and spat out what she couldn't swallow fast enough. When he was done, she cleaned him with her tongue, and moved back onto the bed with him. He kissed her long and hard, and she was turned on by the taste of him in her mouth as they did so.

They lay there for a while, Ron overwhelmed, and Hermione wondering when he was going to offer to return the favour. She was desperately horny, and needed him. So when he sat up and started to dress she was understandably shocked.

"I've got to go Mione."

"What, why?"

"Quidditch practice."

Hermione gaped at him. "Now?"

"Yes, and thank you, you were bloody brilliant."

Kissing her on the lips, he took his leave and left her room, leaving Hermione shaking with anger.

"Bastard." she whispered.

Despite a self-medicated orgasm she was still extremely hot under the collar when she arrived at Snapes classroom at 8oclock. She loitered outside the door until it was exactly eight, wanting to be perfectly on time. Snape was a git, but the urge to impress him she'd felt since first year was foremost in her mind.

To her confusion Snape was nowhere to be seen when she walked in.

"Professor?"

"Through here Miss Granger." He replied from the store cupboard. Curious, Hermione joined him.

Snape was standing waiting on the far side of the cupboard; piercing her with a searching look he took a deep breath.

"What I am about to show you is to be discussed with none of your little friends Miss Granger. It is a secret unknown even to the headmaster."

With that he turned and pushed a dusty jar of newt spleens into the shelf, and to Hermiones excitement a door appeared, the jars and boxes shifting and twisting just like the bricks of the entrance to Diagon Alley.

Snape stepped through, and beckoned for her to follow him. With a weak smile, she entered his private domain.

Severus had been waiting all day for the evening appointment with Miss Granger. It had surprised him when she had submitted her project idea to him, and pleased him too.

_A mind as bright as hers is a valuable asset; the order does not appreciate what they have in her. _He mused. _The woman she is becoming is powerful, and this school is hindering the growth of her potential, the curriculum is faulty in so many areas_.

He heard the door to his dungeon open with a creak, and her voice call out for him.

"Professor?"

He closed his eyes, if he hadn't known who it was, he'd have sworn it was a woman and not a student. _Although, with the time turner, she easily a year older than her peers._

Shaking such inappropriate thoughts from his mind he replied.

"Through here Miss Granger."

When she entered the store, he had to stare. She was flushed, and her lips looked swollen.

_No doubt had been up to something with that Weasely boy_. He thought, and took a deep breath at the pang he felt as he thought it. _I'm jealous of a boy for having a companion, I'm a man. Pathetic. _

"What I am about to show you is to be discussed with none of your little friends Miss Granger. It is a secret unknown even to the headmaster."

He then turned and opened up the hidden door to his private library. Not quashing in time the desire that she be impressed with what he had to show her.


	5. Questions

Through the doorway was a small darkly lit room, the walls covered in books and potion ingredients, some tomes and boxes so unused whole shelves were covered in inches of dust. Other shelves were bright and clean, showing a more constant usage.

"This is my workshop." Said Snape quietly. This room is in fact Salazar Slytherins potions lab. The potions masters of Hogwarts, when slytherin, are led here in a dream."

"Its beautiful." Whispered Hermione, and she walked forward slowly to caress the books.

"But why doesn't Dumbledore know?" Snapping out of her reverie she rounded on Snape. "This is a slytherin bolthole, obviously of much power. There's bound to be information here to do with Dark Wizardry. This could be invaluable in the fight against you-know-who."

"You may take my word for it Miss Granger, there is nothing here which would help the order."

Satisfied with his answer Hermione sat down at the cleaner of the two desks.

"I'm ready then sir."

"I beg your pardon?"

"It said in your note that you had watched my 'ill founded attempts at finding information' and that you were willing to help me."

"Of course." Snape sat down opposite Hermione and then paused watching her. Hermione felt naked under his gaze, but resisted the urge to squirm in her seat.

"Your investigation is on why wizards allowed muggles to be burnt at the stake during the witch trials of the 16th century is that correct?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm afraid this investigation has one major flaw, which will upset the entire project."

Hermione looked obstinate. "I know about the lack of research matter professor, I know none of the other teachers will help me, and I'm incredibly grateful to you for taking it upon yourself to mentor me personally. I can overcome these issues."

Snape smiled wryly. "Those are mere obstructions Miss Granger. The flaw in your argument is that no muggles were burnt in those witch trials. They were all witches, just like you or Miss Weasley."

Hermione sat still for a moment, and Snape could see the cogs turning in her mind. "You must be mistaken sir." She replied slowly. "Some witches were 'burnt', but they performed a simple flame freezing charm and enjoyed the tickling sensation whilst screaming in false pain."

Snape stood abruptly making her jump. "If you are calling me a liar Miss Granger you may as well leave now, as I will have nothing more to say to you." He stalked over to the door and wrenched it open. "I obviously over-estimated your intelligence and maturity. Perhaps a safer less controversial project might suit you better, like the teething habits of mandrake roots."

Hermione flushed. "I'm sorry professor, but springing such a theory on someone so suddenly is not going to make them believe any sooner. Would you be satisfied with such a statement without any evidence?"

Hermione stood and picked up her bag.

"I'm sorry to have troubled you sir."

She was stomping thought the door when he reached out and grabbed her shoulder, spinning her round so she was pinned against the side of the doorway.

"Sir what?"

"Shhh you stupid girl."

He took hold of both her shoulders and moved her past him back into the room, while he moved closer to the doorway. By his face Hermione could tell he was listening intently so she tried to quieten her breathing, which was made increasingly difficult because she was pinned very close to her professor, who had forgotten to let go of her. And she was still very, very horny after her encounter with Ron.

She could hear someone moving around in the classroom next door.

"Professor, won't they see the open door?" she whispered.

"No, I spent hours on counter-charms so that you could see the door and enter. That old fool Dumbledore won't be able to see us. But he might hear us so shut up."

Hermione shut up, but was near bursting with questions. When Dumbledore had given up on whatever he was doing in Snapes classroom Snape visibly relaxed. It was also then that he came to and realised he was still physically restraining her and dropped his grip quickly.

"What was Dumbledore doing sir? I couldn't see from where I was standing."

Snape arched an eyebrow. "Still taking an interest Miss Granger? Because Dumbledores behaviour is very much linked to your project, and the little chat you had with Minerva."

"I am still interested sir, I'm sorry for my outburst."

Hermione sat down on the edge of the desk and took out paper and parchment. "I'm ready to know now sir."

Snape smiled and sat down on the other desk. "No interruptions this time? I'd like a general ground rule to be put in place, that I automatically know more than you on this subject. Or won't the know-it-all be able to keep schtum?"

Hermione said nothing.

Snape smirked. "Very well, and listen carefully. It's actually a fairly simple concept. The witches burnt in that period were not muggles as I have said. They were real witches. Witches and indeed wizard's polyjuiced to look like women, from our world. They were sentenced to death by muggle fanaticism because the wizards convicting them didn't have enough backbone to perform the quick and painless Adava kedavra. Death by muggle was less staining on their moral conscience. "

"They would however go so far as to brew a potion that would suppress the witches magical ability. They were separated from their wands and rendered incapable of verbal or even non-verbal magic. They died an ignoble, painful death."

Hermione hadn't been able to put quill to parchment. Her jaw hung open and her eyes were bright. "Why don't we know this? Why the hell isn't it taught! I mean why isn't it taught sir?"

"Its not taught because history is written by the victors Miss Granger. Surely you learnt that from history of magic? The only person to listen in that subject ought to have figured that out at least."

"Well yes that true, it's why so many magical races are subservient to us. But surely those people didn't win?"

"They won and continue to win Miss Granger. And you are not asking the right questions."

Hermione bunched her hands into fists in frustration. "Why were those wizards sentenced to death in the first place sir?"

"Ah, now that is the question I am after. But I will not answer it tonight." He held up his hand to stem her angry retort. "No Miss Granger, I will wait to see how you react to this particular bombshell before I continue. I told you this subject would not be palatable to you, and I intend to take it slowly so you understand each and every nuance of the facts. The classroom is clear, I will see you in class tomorrow."

Hermione counted to ten in her head as she gathered up her books and left the study. She counted to ten as she walked up from the dungeons and she counted to ten several more times on the way back to her rooms. She counted to three when she got to her bedroom, and only three because on four she had taken the roses from Ron and set them alight. Frustration is never a pretty site, mentally or sexually.


	6. Chapter 6

Ron was particularly happy the next day at breakfast. It turned out that the previous days quidittch practise had been the best yet, in terms of Ron's performance anyway. He hadn't let in a single goal, and most of the Gryffindor table were talking about it. Ron leant over and whispered into Hermiones ear.

"I was so relaxed, I didn't feel tense a all so I performed at then top of my game. I reckon it was down to you Mione."

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and went back to his scrambled eggs. Hermione wasn't so impressed, thinking mutinously that his performance with her had certainly not been 'top of his game' and he could forget tension easers in the near future.

But she smiled sweetly and took the compliments directed to her for her boyfriend with good grace. At morning break she even managed to have a girly giggle with Ginny concerning the reason Ron was so relaxed. Although in the back of her mind had been a distinctly Slytherin smirk that Ginny had guessed so quickly.

'She's done more that she lets on, I wonder who she's been servicing.'

"Yes," Hermione said, "Ron is a pretty good keeper, but McLaggen was a very close second in tryouts last week wasn't he?"

'Bull's-eye' she thought as Ginny blushed furiously whilst trying to pretend she wasn't. "Yes he has got better recently hasn't he." She squeaked. After that much to her amusement Ginny hadn't tackled her on the subject anymore.

Over the next few days Hermione noticed the teachers were treating her very differently. With the obvious exception of Professor Binns of course. None of them reacted to her raised hand in class, none of them smiled at her in the corridor any more and it had been at least a day since she had earned any house points. Something Malfoy had picked up on with glee. Clearly then McGonagall had told the rest of the staff about her project, and none of them approved.

Snape was also treating her differently, but in the opposite direction. He was more militant in his decision that she shouldn't help Ron, but other than that he was almost amiable. He had even said well done to her the lesson before, causing Ron to scowl at her suspiciously.

What Hermione couldn't work out was why. Snape had said the victors wrote history, and that was true enough. He'd said the victors were still winning, so her teachers the order and the ministry were therefore the victors he was speaking of as they were still in power. But she couldn't equate the inhumane, cowardly executions with the people she had got to know over the last six years.

Governments and ideologies change, so the present establishment didn't need to endorse the behaviour of those several centuries before. They could freely admit the wrongdoing, teach, and learn from it. Instead she seemed to have broken a taboo, a secret guarded so zealously the adults she admired were refusing to look her in the eye to convince her not to pursue it.

This had the exact opposite reaction. Her instincts were to learn, to understand and to use knowledge to her benefit. The flat out cold war between her and her professors was fine with Hermione, if it meant she would uncover the biggest mystery she'd ever come across. The location of the philosophers stone was nothing compared to this. The identity of the heir to Slytherin a trifle. Snape had her in the palm of his hand by withholding information from her, an idea that both angered, and inexplicably excited her.

Buoyed by the success of his goalie skills, Ron had forgotten to interrogate on her meeting with Snape, but a week afterwards he did the suspicious boyfriend thing, after Snape had once again given her a titbit of praise for her potions essay.

"What did you do that night with Snape? He's being all nice." Ron grimaced as if the very idea was repulsive to him.

Hermione had a sudden image in her head _of Snape pinning her against the doorway, holding her closely in the enclosed space so he could see into his classroom_.

"We uh, discussed my project. I guess he's pleased with my questions and that's why he's being nicer than usual." _The smell of him close up had been subtle but very alluring. A mixture of the lingering scents of past brewed potions, a woody masculine aftershave and a hint of him after a full day bent over heated cauldrons._

"So it wasn't a friendly meeting of minds then?"

_The way his face had seemed so animated when he told her the secrets, the thrill of understanding passing from him to her._

"Of course not, and that seems like a quote. Who said that what it was?"

"Malfoy, he was ribbing me about my girlfriend being with Snape on a Friday night and not me."

"Yeah well he would say something like that, just ignore him Ron."

Ron shrugged. "Well I've got you all to myself this Friday, and then it's the hogsmeade weekend. Harry said he'd come and meet us, did I tell you?"

Hermione smiled. "No you didn't! Oh it'll be great to see him again and catch up."

"Yeah, It's been weird without him in my dorm."

Ron continued to blab on about what they'd do with Harry tomorrow, but Hermione was only half listening, with a guilty, sinking heart. She'd hoped that Snape would send for her again that Friday to give her more information; but now it looked like she'd be spending it with Ron. _Hopefully_, she thought_, it'll be my turn this week._


	7. The order meeting

Severus was sat in his chambers, flicking through the standard historiography of the witch burnings with contempt. The fire in its hearth was starting to die down, sending flickering shadows about the room and illuminating his face with a fiery glow. Dumbledore had been to see him earlier that afternoon to ask him about his continuing involvement with Hermione's project. He had been on the surface the same wise old wizard, but he had detected a note of warning in his voice that being a spy had taught him to look out for. He would have to tread more carefully if he was to keep in the old meddlers good books and simultaneously aid Hermione to the best of his abilities. He had planned to invite her to his secret rooms again that night, but a tip off from Draco had warned him off it, Dumbledore had been to the heads common room asking after Hermione. When he had found her not there, he had immediately assumed she was in his dungeons. At this stage, being so predictable could be dangerous._ I'll have to encourage a friendship between those two_, he thought, _if the two heads are pleasant to each other it'll make meetings easier. _

With a sigh he took a sip of his firewhisky feeling its heat pass down into him. What made it worse was that she had no idea what she was getting herself into, and telling her just yet could overwhelm her and frighten her off, Gryffindor bravery or not. An alias project was needed, potions based so he still had a reason to work with her. Too much interest had been generated by her projects current title. He had a sudden flash of inspiration and smiled into the dying embers of his fire. _Perfect_ he thought.

Saturday morning dawned bright, clear and cold. But the chill couldn't freeze the student's high spirits as they all donned hats and scarves to wear to Hogsmeade. Hermione had had a few brief words with Ron when he had tried to get her to wear 3 jumpers under her coat as well as thick woolly socks, gloves hat and scarf. She felt perfectly warm with 1 jumper, and skipped the scarf and gloves. Ron was of course decked out in full winter weather regalia and Hermione had struggled not to poke fun.

The night before had once again been a disappointment to Hermione, as Ron had flat out refused to do anything once he had learned the fate of the roses he had given her. The ash had been left in its vase on her bedside table, and hadn't gone down too well. He had stormed out, then returned half an hour later full of apologies…with a charms essay in his hand. The rest of the evening had been spent by her correcting his work while he scowled across the room at Malfoy who had been mooching around the whole time.

She took a deep breath of the cold air as they stepped past Filch. Autumn was her favourite time of year, but crisp winter days were a close second. Ron grumbled on the ride down to Hogsmeade about the cold, his feet, his fingers and the cold but Hermione was happy. Harry would have news of how the order was progressing, no news was permitted in letters and she missed being out of the loop after her involvement during the summer. They were meeting him in the Hogs Head, in the three broomsticks Harry would be surrounded by curious students. So with Ginny Neville and Luna in tow they made their way to the outskirts of the village Ron bitching about the weather all the way. Hermione was ready to turn and tell him to shut up and stop being such a baby when Harry appeared around the corner.

With a cry Hermione bounded forward and gave him a big hug. Ginny followed more unsurely, but Harry held out his hands to her and she sank into his embrace gladly. Neville clapped him on the back, Ron gave him a big grin and Luna solemnly shook his hand making them all laugh. They all turned to enter the pub but Harry shook his head.

"We're not staying in Hogsmeade, you're all invited to an order meeting. Dumbledore's got a portkey and he's getting here any minute."

Everyone else burst into excited chatter, but Hermione couldn't help feeling anxious. Before now Dumbledore had been a friendly face at order meetings, sticking up for her abilities. It was him who allowed her to make the spell disillusioning Harry's house. But he hadn't looked at her for weeks, hadn't looked her in the eye in the corridor. Feeling Harry's gaze on her, she turned to look at him. He was fixing her with a suspicious glare, but his face cleared immediately so she wasn't sure she had seen it at all.

"How are you Hermione?"

"I'm good thanks Harry, a little frustrated at not being kept in the loop but schools really interesting at the moment."

"Yeah so I heard, Snape's getting involved with your project isn't he."

Hermione was sure she hadn't mentioned it in her joint letters with Ron and felt her heart gird itself against the accusation, without being sure why.

"That's right. None of the other teachers are being very supportive."

"Well maybe you should consider something else if Snape is the only one wanting to help you."

Hermione was about to reply that she didn't care about the other teachers, and the fact that Snape was risking the scorn of his colleagues to help her showed her project was important when Dumbledore appeared next to them.

"Everyone here? Good. Hold on tight."

He held out a battered quill which they each curled a finger around.

"Three two one…" Muttered Dumbledore. Then Hermione felt the familiar tug as the portkey activated.

A moment later they were outside Order HQ at Grimmauld place. Only Hermione and Dumbledore were still on their feet, everyone else sprawled on the floor in the snow. Hermione gave Dumbledore a smile, but his gaze passed right over her, and he led the way into the house without a word. Crushed, Hermione followed him inside.

It was half an hour before everyone was sat around the table. Some people had arrived late, and it was Snape who had arrived last of all. Hermione watched him enter out of the corner of her eye. She had spent most of the half hour staring into her lap listening to conversations. Molly had given her a brief hug and a stiff hello asking how her and Ron were doing, but everyone else was ignoring her. If Ron had noticed he wasn't letting on, deep in discussion with Harry about Quidditch. He was sat on one side of her, and she was sat at the end of the table, next to the empty space at the opposite head of the table from where Dumbledore sat. But when Snape came in he nodded his head at her in friendly greeting and sat down next to her. Before she could say hello Dumbledore cleared his throat and started the meeting.

"Welcome everyone. I have taken this opportunity to hold an order meeting while the young members from Hogwarts will not be missed. This will be a general information-sharing meeting, as we haven't met in our entirety since September. Would anyone like to begin?"

"I will." Said Harry.

He sat up straight and took out a dirty and much folder piece of paper and shook it out.

"As many of you already know, I've dropped out of school" he gave Mcgonagall an apologetic sideways look "to look for the Horcruxes that we've not yet destroyed. For those of you who aren't completely sure of the facts, Voldemort had created 6 of them, each containing a piece of his soul. I destroyed one in my second year, the diary. Dumbledore here got another one, Marvolos ring. We reckon the others are a locket and the cup of Helga Hufflepuff. Although that still leaves us with two to find, we thought it would be quicker to look for those first before trying to work out what the others are. Since September we haven't found any more Horcruxes, but at this moment we believe we're very close to finding the locket."

He sat back down, and Hermione felt a stab of exasperation. 3 months and the only progress they'd made was thinking that they might be close to finding a third Horcrux. Harry did look tired, and more grownup than she'd left him a while ago, but he also seemed very confident and sure of himself. _I hope this 'chosen one' business isn't going to his head'_ she thought mutinously.

"Thank you Harry. Moody, do you have anything to add? You've been assisting Harry."

"Only that all this bookwork and sneaking around is getting boring. I feel we need action."

"Thank you Alistair."

Dumbledore smiled and the next person presented their progress on a different aspect of the war. It seemed to take hours, and Hermione listened to every word, long after Ron had gained a glassy eyed stare. From what she tell, all the words were meaningless. Voldemort was running rings around all of them and no progress had been made. They were all grasping at straws and exaggerating claims to boost morale.

"Severus, do you have anything to tell us about Voldemorts plans?"

Snape cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Voldemort is operating in much the same way as he did last time, and his actions and plans can be broken down into a recognisable pattern. He's causing panic and fear with a few strategic victims. He is great advocate of old fashioned warfare, and as such does not expend much energy during the winter months. He sees the summer as a kind of campaigning season. This pattern is clear of late; he has killed a few muggles and a couple of wizards. The majority of his time has been spent on general mischief. He has broken bridges, disrupted railway lines and used the dark mark a lot to keep himself in the news and spread fear. He won't really be a problem until the spring."

Snape carried on speaking for a while, basically repeating all he had said so concisely before. His tone was reassuring, but Hermione was far from reassured. He hadn't actually mentioned of any plans Voldemort had in the pipeline. The implication was that there weren't any of consequence worth mentioning. Hermione decided not to bring her doubts to the fore, the way everyone was reacting to her she'd just be told to be quiet.

Dumbledore tied up the meeting and everyone started to chat and stretch after so long keeping still. Hermione wandered off into the hall and sat on the stairs, well aware she'd be left out of conversations just as she had been at the start of the meeting. A lone tear made a track down her cheek and she rubbed it away angrily. Snape had warned her this would happen, and she hadn't really believed him. Now that she had been experienced not being everyone's favourite young witch she had no reason to feel sorry for herself. She ought to have seen it coming. Glaring at the front door she prepared herself to sit waiting until everyone had finished chatting before she could return to Hogwarts.

It was then that Snape detached himself from conversation with Moody and followed her into the hall. She looked up as he lent against the banisters, their faces at the same height as she was sat down on the stairs. "What a waste of time." Said Snape matter of factly.

Hermione could only nod.

"I noticed that everyone was treating you as if you weren't there. How are you feeling?"

Hermione stared at him in shock and he stared right back at her.

"It hurt." She gasped.

Snape lowered his gaze, folding his arms as he looked down at his feet. "I thought it would. Miss Granger, this isn't working."

Hermione smiled sadly. "You want me to change my project."

"Not exactly." Snape turned so he was facing the banisters, talking through them in a soft voice so only she could hear.

"I propose you change your project to trying to brew the potion that stopped the witches from being able to use their magical powers. The instructions have been lost, and only half the ingredients are known. That way you can continue to have private sessions with me to work on your project, and I can tell you the rest of the truth without you being given a hard time by everyone. No one will suspect."

"Why are you investing so much effort in this sir? Wouldn't it be easier for you to forget the whole thing? I know your colleagues aren't being overfriendly to you either for 'encouraging' me."

"I continue 'encouraging' you Miss Granger because I think it's important. Enough said."

"Thankyou." Whispered Hermione.

The door to the hallway opened and Ron and Harry walked through, evidently looking for her. Hermione jerked away from the banister rail, away from Snape. Snape just smiled and turned around to face them.

"Potter." He said. "How is life for the lucky chosen school drop out?"

"Just peachy thankyou Professor." He snarled.

"Hermione we're going back to Hogsmeade now with the others, we're going to have some butterbeers and chat."

Hermione was about to reply that she'd rather just go back to school when Snape butted in.

"Miss Granger will be accompanying me on a visit to Diagon Alley My Potter, so she won't be able to go with you.

Ron went red and turned on her.

"Is that right? You'd rather spend time with _him_ than with us?!"

"It's an educational necessity Mr Weasley, and watch your tone of voice when speaking about a superior."

"I'm sorry Ron, but I've decided to change my project. Its brewing an important forgotten potion now, and I need some potions ingredients. Because I only just decided to change track it's a spur of the moment trip, but still very important. I thought you'd understand."

As she spoke Hermione couldn't help but watch Harry's face. It had been deeply suspicious when Snape had said where they were going, but when she'd said she was going to change her project his face had lit up and he'd smiled at her.

"It's no problem." Said Harry. "C'mon Ron, we can have a manly chat. You know what Hermione's like when she has some work to do, she'd be all zoned out if she came with us anyway."

Ron was still silent with rage and Harry had to shove him slightly to get him to walk away. Snape turned back to Hermione with his eyebrows raised.

"You appear quite proficient at lying Miss Granger. I will have to remember that in future."

"I only lie when necessary Professor, and only now and again with you."

Snape frowned for a second. "Wait here and I will tell Dumbledore about us going to Diagon Alley. I'll also explain about the change in project to alley his suspicions. This will make life a lot easier for the both of us."

Snape strode back into the main room while Hermione put on her cloak and hat ready to leave. She was excited, feeling no shame and deceiving her boyfriend and teachers. _And I'll be alone with him again_, she thought. _Crap no shut up Hermione. You're interested only in his intellect._

Snape returned dressed for the outdoors with McGonagall in tow.

"I'm delighted to hear of your change of heart Hermione." She said brightly. "I'm sure this new direction will be better suited to your abilities."

"Me too professor, History of magic isn't the most practical of subjects, I'm sure this will be much more useful for the future." She had to internalise a grin at how easily she could lie to Mcgonagall. _How this woman could call herself an intuitive witch, ha._ McGonagall then apparated, presumably back to Hogsmeade.

"Do you not have anything warmer to wear Miss Granger? Diagon Alley will be cold."

"I'm not bothered by low temperatures thank you professor."

"Very well. Shall we?" Snape indicated the fireplace and Hermione took some floo powder. "Diagon Alley." She said confidently into the flames.


	8. Books and ice cream

Snape took a moment before he followed her to pinch the bridge of his nose impatiently. _Manly chat? Pfft. If youths like Potter and Weasley are what counts for men these days women take heed._ At the thought of women his mind turned straight back to Hermione. She had seemed so despondent when bearing the brunt of everyone's displeasure, but had rallied magnificently. _Lying like a professional. I wonder what she's lied to me about._ He mused. Shaking himself from his mind reverie he flooed to Diagon Alley.

On the other side of the fireplace Hermione stepped out of the hearth and walked over to the window looking out into the street. Harry was acting just like the teachers, but he was less able to control his emotions on his face. He knew the reasons for the professors not wanting her to do the project, and she'd bet her bottom knut Ron was about to be filled in too in her absence. Hermione sighed and attempted to smooth her hair. Trust Snape to be mysterious about what Harry had probably learned in twenty minutes, _tall dark and mysterious…oh for chrissake._

The fireplace glowed green and Snape stepped out. "We're going to take a short diversion Miss Granger."

He stalked out of the room onto the street and Hermione had to walk quickly to keep up with his long strides.

"Where are we going sir?"

"Knockturn Alley. I trust you're up to it?"

Hermione's step faltered for a moment, but not from fear. She had deeply jealous of Harry when he accidentally found himself in Knockturn Alley but had only tried to get there herself once, when she'd been alone with her parents. But at one glimpse of the place they had redirected her away from it. "Yes sir."

Snape glanced down at the witch beside him, impressed at her attitude. His first misadventure down the Alley had been attempted with a lot more trepidation on his part. She wasn't naïve of what was done there, the Potter boy had been caught there once. With surprise he watched her bring her wand out from her pocket into her cloak pocket so it was closer to hand.

"I doubt you will need that today Granger."

Hermione looked up at him with a dry smile, "Constant vigilance sir." She said in a near perfect imitation of Moody.

Snape didn't even pause at the intersection between Diagon and Knockturn Alley but Hermione did. Thus far it was everything she remembered from her brief look with her parents. Dirty, dark and squalid. The shop signs were near indecipherable; clearly you were expected to just know what you were looking for. Hermione felt a tug towards it; she wanted to be one of those in the know. With a grin, she followed after Snape, at a quick jog to catch him up.

Snape cut a commanding figure amongst all the low lifes that cluttered up the street. Hermione found it easiest just to walk directly behind him. The tramps and what she could only assume to be whores didn't even try to interact with him. When he stopped outside a small shop Hermione had been looking to one side and bumped into his back, she nearly fell over backwards but he grabbed her hand and steadied her.

"This is our destination Granger, it's a bookshop that sells rare potions texts. I already own many of them in the private study so don't waste your time loading yourself up with them. We are looking for one in particular. It's called '_The loss of thy foes potency' _referring of course to magical potency. It will not be easy to find, as it is quite small and battered."

He held open the shops door for her. "After you."

Hermione didn't take a deep breath, she didn't touch her wand for reassurance and she didn't waver. She walked in with her head held high and was met by wall to wall bookcases, with a few piles of books sprawled in the corners of the small room. She was tempted to run her hand along the titles, but looked back at Snape before she did so.

"Is it safe to touch them sir?" Snape raised an eyebrow. "Once bitten twice shy Granger? What dark texts have you come across?" Hermione smiled at him innocently, "None sir of course, but one does hear stories."

"Its perfectly safe."

Hermione turned back to the books and caressed their spines carefully, lost in the beautiful moment she felt before devoting herself to an activity that would enrich her. With a happy sigh she turned her head sideways so she could read the titles, and lost herself in the search.

When she found the book, she had a crick in her neck and wasn't sure she was right. The writing was small and very faint. She pulled it off the shelf and opened it. The pages were brown and damaged, potion mixtures staining many of the pages. She clicked her tongue in irritation.

"I've found it sir, but its in deplorable condition."

Snape held out his hand for it and she gave it to him. "Many potions masters in the past didn't feel that organised and tidy notes were important, gave no thought that their research would be useful in posterity. It would be a work of a lifetime just to sort many old wizards filing systems. Well done Granger, this is hard book to spot."

He turned and rapped smartly on a desk. A small weedy man that reminded Hermione sharply of a mole, thick glasses and a sickly pallor you got from rarely venturing outside. "Master Snape." He simpered. "How can I help you today?" He peered past him myopically. "Perhaps your lady friend would be interested in something…"

"No Ghick, I have what I came for. And this young woman is a student of Hogwarts so less of the insinuations."

"Sorry sir my mistake of course."

The man Ghick took the book from Snapes grasp and bent under his desk to get a bag. "Although she seems too old for a student yes indeed Ghick is sure she's a graduate if she's a day." Hermione had to control the urge to laugh, this man was muttering in the same manner the house elf at Grimmauld place used to, thinking no one could hear him.

Snape turned back to her and rolled his eyes. "Your use of the time turner in you third year makes you look older than you should be, technically, you are 18."

"Oh!" Hermione hadn't thought of that before. So she was older than everyone else in her year, which explained why she felt many of them to be so immature. Snape had taken the book in the brown bag Ghick had given him. "Put it on my tab Ghick, and send me the bill at the end of the month."

"Yes sir."

Snape turned to leave and Hermione followed him unenthusiastically, she would have liked to have browsed longer.

"If you're ready Granger we will return now to Hogwarts."

"A field trip isn't complete without something to eat sir, can we go and get an ice cream?"

"In this weather? And we are not in a field."

Hermione stifled a chuckle. "A field trip is a general term for an educational excursion organised by a school in the muggle world sir. I always thought Hogwarts would provide them, but this is the closest I've got. And Ice cream is always welcome."

Snape was ready to put her back in her place, as he would do any other student. But that inexplicable urge to impress her reared its head again. "Very well, I was never one to pass up an opportunity to learn. Field trips without fields, and a ritual involving eating. Would the ice cream parlour in Diagon Alley suffice?"

"It would be perfect sir."

Snape ordered a mint choc chip cornet much to Hermione's amusement. "Does your role as head of Slytherin dictate what colour your food should be too professor?"

Snape glared over at her choice. "At least mine is a proper flavour Granger, what is that?" He jabbed his spoon towards her snack as he spoke, amusement underpinning his rough tone.

"Well its mostly Vanilla…"

Hermione had opted for a favourite of hers, not strictly ice cream but with ice cream in it.

"Mostly."

"Well it's a carrot cake milkshake sir, so that's carrot cake and milk in there as well. But it's also got vanilla ice cream in it."

Snape made a face. "Carrot cake?" Then he grinned. "Which is if I'm not mistaken, orange. And orange and red are…?"

"Gryffindor colours." Hermione raised her glass to him in a mock salute.

"I suppose we've more in common than you'd expect of a Slytherin and a Gryffindor." Said Snape quietly. Concentrating on his ice cream he put into action his plan. "On the subject of our two houses, how are you and Malfoy getting along?"

Hermione took a sip of her milkshake to think. "It's ok. I mean we're not friends or anything. We've both said or done too much to rectify that. But we're civil, which has got to be the most hoped of us."

"Why is that? You have more in common with Draco than with Potter or Weasley. His intellect, your twin maturity and responsibilities as heads."

"That's true I suppose, but there's too much history to contend with. Plus we are at war, and with the allegiance of his family…but yeah. Its a manageable situation."

"You know little of allegiances Granger, but you will." Hermione wasn't sure what he meant by that, so replied evasively.

"Well it's true I haven't joined the war yet, but it wasn't much of a choice was it? The order or the Deatheaters. I mean, maybe if you'd known what you know now when you first joined…"

Hermione tapered off, realising the dangerous territory she was entering. To her surprise, Snape merely chewed the end of his cornet and beckoned for the bill.

"I think its time we returned to Hogwarts Miss Granger."


	9. Friendships

"We'll have to apparate to Hogsmeade and walk from there; none of the fireplaces at Hogwarts are connected at the moment for full body transport for security reasons. You don't require a side along do you?"

"No sir, I'm fully capable. Perhaps we should go straight to the gates of the ground instead? Less of a walk."

Hermione paused before disappearing with a crack. Snape gaped for a moment at her audacity at not even waiting for him to reply. He narrowed his eyes. Perhaps she thought he'd be impressed, well wait till she saw this…He apparated with a smirk….

…Onto the other side of the gates to where Hermione was stood waiting for him. Her eyes went very wide and her mouth formed an 'o' of astonishment. He opened the gate for her and waved her through.

"Sir that's not"

"Possible? Of course it's not possible." He smiled. "But for something impossible it's pretty impressive wouldn't you say?"

Hermione nodded wordlessly as they began to walk up the long track to the castle. They proceeded in silence but when they got to the main doors Snape turned to her. "I'll call for you on Monday and we can begin to work on this project of ours. I imagine you'll have questions on another topic too, which I will answer."

Hermione gave him a bright smile. "Very well, thank you professor. For the trip, the ice cream and for taking an interest."

Snape waved his hand magnanimously. "It's nothing. When you get to your rooms could you send Draco down to see me please?"

Hermione nodded and set off up a staircase; Snape watched her go _don't look at her ass – oh crap too late _before setting off down to the dungeons.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Its not teaching business Draco drop the sir."

"Sure thing Severus. So what's up?"

Draco collapsed onto the sofa in Snapes private quarters with a sigh. "Haven't been down here in ages so its probably bad news."

Snape smiled at Draco from his armchair. "I just wanted to catch up with you; we haven't had a proper chat since the summer. How's being head boy going?"

"Piece of piss Severus, I get a cushy room to myself, semi-private common room and all the privileges of my position. So I have to sacrifice a few evenings a week to go patrolling…pfft. Who'd complain?"

"What about the Granger girl? Not too much of a thorn in your side I hope."

"Naa Hermione's ok actually. I'm not sure what I was expecting to be honest. She's got a mean right hook and she's smart, so I didn't want to offend her. I mean sharing quarters with someone who's probably getting freebies from Weasels Wizard wheezes or whatever they're called is dangerous enough. But Hermione, she could probably invent hexes and have me with Pompfrey for weeks!"

Snape was intrigued with this new description of her. "A mean right hook?"

"Yeah didn't you hear? Hah, I thought Dumbledore knew everything that happens in this place. Third year. I made some crack about that hippogriff, the one who was being executed and she flipped out and punched me in the face. Nearly broke my jaw! She's full of stuff you wouldn't expect. Do you want to know a secret she let slip?"

Snape motioned for him to continue.

"She told me that the sorting hat said she should would have been perfect for Slytherin, got all our attributes and everything. Unfortunately she's muggleborn. How great would that have been though, the heads this year would both have been Slytherin, and we'd have both the smartest people in the year, me and her."

"Certainly would have been ironic, seeing as how the ravenclaws are meant to be the smart ones."

"Tsch, exactly."

"So you're getting on well then, bearing in mind the circumstances."

Draco looked uncomfortable. "Yeah you could say that. But don't think I'm going soft, I haven't told her anything. She's still on their side. I'm not stupid."

"I wasn't accusing you of that Draco, in fact I'd like to ask you to continue befriending her."

Severus waited for the outburst from the young man, but none came.

"Is this something to do with her project sir?"

Snape narrowed his eyes. "What has she told you?"

"Nothing, but you're not the only one doing reconnaissance in this castle. I can't be the only one to have noticed how the staff are treating her these days, and it started after that detention. I read the note, so I know you're helping her. And knowing she's more Slytherin that Gryffindor…"

Snape sighed. "I had hoped not to tell you quite yet, but it seems you've figured it out for yourself. A spy in the making I think?"

Draco grinned sheepishly. "I try. And if it's any consolation Severus, you gave nothing away."

"Of course I didn't so that's kudos for you for working it out alone. Now you know I'll fill you in. Her project is to do with the history of muggle witch burnings of the 16th century."

Dracos face was a blank.

"The true history."

"Ahh"

"Now she came up with this idea independently, with no influence from myself. This says to me she'd be somewhat sympathetic to our cause. I believe Dumbledore knows this too, which is why there's been so much discouragement from my colleagues."

"Makes sense, she's a real asset to their side. If she defected it would be a real loss to them. It was her who put the wards on Potters house."

"Indeed. Which makes it even more important we do this correctly. I'm taking it slowly but she'll still be very confused. I was planning on telling her the whole story tonight. So if she had someone to go to other than her pathetic little friends it would be good for her."

"And that's where I come in."

"Precisely. As it is, she's bound to go to either Minerva or Albus for confirmation, that's the way her mind works, it's to be expected. But she may want to verify the facts with you, she's under no delusions about your allegiance."

"Yeah, I guess I'm pretty transparent on that front. Ok I'll do it." Draco grinned. "She'll switch sides Severus I'm sure of it. And that means I won't be stuck with Crabbe and Goyle the whole time, I'll have someone to talk with using a non-monosyllabic vocabulary!"

"You have to befriend her first. If you like I can stretch out the information a little further to give you enough time."

Draco shrugged. "To be honest, we won't need it. We're pretty much friends in all but name anyway. I rebuffed her a few times initially, but we chat and stuff on patrol and in the evenings. It's fine until something comes up about the war, then it all goes a bit weird. So yeah, one little heart to heart or something tonight and I'll be done. It's a bonus I actually like her."

"That's good to hear, very good indeed."

Back in the heads rooms, things weren't quite so friendly.

"I'm telling you Ron, it was purely educationally based. Muggles do it all the time."

"What, with just one student?"

"Ok so that parts a little unusual, but who else would have come? These projects are independent study, and there was no way I could have got those ingredients myself. There's nothing suspicious going on."

"Harry has his doubts."

"Well whoop-de-doo. The chosen one has an opinion on something he knows nothing about. Harry doesn't come here anymore; he doesn't know the state of play with these projects."

"You never just called him the chosen one. Hermione, you know he hates that."

"Well he'd have to say that wouldn't he. I bet that actually Ron, he loves being privy to all the secrets we're not, and sees us as sidekicks. What was it he said last year, some speech about how we had no idea, we'd never faces Voldemort, but he had blah blah blah."

"We're his friends Hermione, not his sidekicks. That's what Draco thinks, and if he's been influencing you in that common room of an evening…"

"Influencing me? I have a mind of my own thanks. Actually, Draco and I don't discuss the war when we chat, it all gets a bit weird."

"You're not meant to be 'chatting' with his type anyway."

"Oh yes of course, here we go. Who Hermione can and cannot talk to."

"Well being friendly with Snape and Malfoy? People are starting to talk you know."

"Oh really, and what are they saying might I ask?"

"That you're becoming a liability. That you're too friendly with our enemies."

Hermione chuckled nastily. "You mean to say I'm being accused of fraternising with the enemy? Oh that's beautiful."

Ron was going red again by this point. "Well it's true isn't it? You spend time up here chatting with him instead of coming to the Gryffindor rooms and being with your friends, Ginny reckons." But then he went silent, as if he'd gone too far.

"No what Ron, what does she think."

It was at this moment that Draco returned to the heads rooms, thanking his stars at this opportunity to drive the wedge between Hermione and her friends a little deeper.

"The female weasel thinks that you're sleeping with the enemy Hermione, it's all around school."

They both whipped their heads round to glare at him. "She what."

"She's been spreading the rumour for a while now, but it fluctuates between insinuations that you're shagging me or that your shagging Snape. I assumed you knew, and that's why you've been taking refuge up here of an evening."

"Speaking of which, you leave my girlfriend alone Malfoy, I'm warning you."

"She has a name weasel. And If I've gotten to know Hermione at all this last term, I know that she wouldn't appreciate being treated like a possession. Maybe she would prefer to be with a Slytherin, we treat our women with respect, no antiquated chivalric behaviour amongst equals."

As Malfoy spoke he sauntered closer to Hermione, and put his arm around her shoulders that were shaking in anger.

"Take your hands off her ferret boy!"

"Make me."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Yelled Hermione. "Ron get out, I don't want to see you right now."

Ron spluttered.

"Knew you'd make the right choice Hermione." Said Malfoy.

"Enough from you as well Draco, you're meant to be head boy so start acting like it. This is childish and demeaning."

Draco threw up his hands in defeat. "Fine, I stick up for you and this is the thanks I get."

Hermione cracked a smile. "Nice try."

"Hermione, you cannot be chucking me out of here and not be at all angry with him."

"He hasn't lied to me Ron. Your own sister was spreading shit about me, and not only did you not tell me, you didn't stick up for me and tell her to stop."

"So you are. You're choosing him over me."

Hermione took a deep breath. "I'm not choosing anyone over anyone, stop overreacting. Ron, you are a crap boyfriend. Since we've started going out, you've made ultimatums about my future, wanting me to bow down and be a domestic goddess, conveniently forgetting my aspirations to make something of myself. You have taken advantage of my mind to help you with your work, and my body for your bloody quidditch performance without doing a thing to return the favour. You have stood back and let people start potentially damaging rumours about me, and you have taken me completely and utterly for granted. So you will forgive me if I am a little pissed at you."

"Well said."

"SHUT UP." Yelled Ron and Hermione together.

"Sorry, sheesh."

Ron turned back to Hermione with rage written all over his face. "I'll go, but we're not finished. Harry said you were changing, and I'd have to keep an eye on you. Now I see you're worse than he thought."

"Well you can tell your lord and master Mr I'm-the-chosen-one-so-I-know-everything Potter to **fuck off**."

Ron looked stunned. He opened his mouth about to say more, but turned and stomped out of the room. There was a pause.

"I can go if you want some time."

Hermione joined Draco on the sofa. "No it's fine, I could so with someone to talk to."

Draco grinned. "Yeah, weird it should be me huh?"

"Too right. I mean, we hate each other."

"Sure."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a minute or so before Draco summoned the courage to speak his mind.

"Look, Hermione, I know we don't have the best history or anything, and I know our friends don't get on" Hermione snorted.

"Yeah exactly, well I though I'd let you know that however crappy other people are, I'm not crappy and I think you know that now because I know that about you and"

Hermione butted in with a sad smile. "I know Draco, we're friends, and its not the best thing for either of us."

"Uh."

"Well if you're finding it too hard its cool, I'll totally understand if you return to calling me a mudblood and stuff."

"No! That's not what I meant at all. I meant to say that, well I'd figured out we were friends. That's all. Kind of like, letting you know we're not enemies that happen to enjoy each other's company anymore. We're friends. And that means I'm here for you to vent when you need to."

Hermione looked at Draco for any sign he was lying, searching his face for a twitch, his hands for fidgeting. But he was being serious. "That means a lot to me Draco, thank you." She leaned in to hug him. "Well I've lost most of my closest friends, but I've made a new one."


	10. The Truth

Snape had planned originally to leave her be for Sunday, and talk to her Monday, but while Draco had been talking with him he had decided the sooner the better. He had waited for two hours before he summoned her, deciding that if Draco hadn't spoken to her by this point, he wouldn't do until tomorrow. Striding over to his fireplace he sprinkled some floo into it and stuck his head into the emerald flames. He looked out of the fireplace in the heads common room, and saw Hermione and Draco talking quietly.

"Ahem."

Hermione jumped but Draco just waved. "Hello sir."

"Professor, what's happened?" Last time a teacher had got in touch late at night several second years had managed to nearly drown themselves when they confused with the taps in the prefects bathroom they'd snuck into.

"I've decided to talk to you tonight about our secondary investigation instead of Monday. I trust it's not too late?"

"No of course not! I'll be down right away."

She stood and hurried towards the door.

"Uh Hermione, Professor Snape has the floo open."

She flushed. "Right, of course."

She ducked under the mantle and crouched in the flames Snape had just vacated. "What do I say?"

"Professor Snapes private quarters. Duh."

"Just sounds a bit…"

"Improper?" Draco laughed. "Just don't prove Ginny right just yet Mione."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. "Professor Snapes private quarters."

She glimpsed other fireplaces as she made her way there. For a moment she saw Ron staring into the Gryffindor fireplace and hoped he hadn't seen her. _That would be the icing on the cake as far as our relationship was concerned, flooing around the castle late at night? Eep…_

She fell out of Snapes fireplace when she did arrive, buffeted by an unexpected blast of warm air. Snape caught her as she fell, and righted her, his hands lingering a moment longer than necessary. Both noticed, neither commented.

"I should have warned you about that draft; had you not been expected, it would have pushed you right back to your original fireplace."

"That's amazing," said Hermione brushing ash off her shoulders, "Is it a standard incantation?"

"No, I invented it for my own purposes. There are a few people that are automatically allowed in however."

"Like who?"

"Its not important."

He gestured to the sofa. "Please make yourself comfortable."

Hermione gingerly sat on the sofa, and took a moment to look around his quarters. It was lest austere than she expected after having seen the secret study designed for slytherin potions masters. These rooms were richly furnished, with a range of greens, silvers and blacks. It wasn't unsettling to her though which didn't surprise her. Many Gryffindors would have felt uncomfortable surrounded by such a blatantly Slytherin themed room, but she thought it was beautiful. Snape sat across from her in his armchair and crossed his arms. She felt like she was under his scrutiny, and sat up a little straighter, her hands clasped in her lap.

"I have decided to fill you in on all the details tonight. Please repeat what you already know so I can be sure you have absorbed what I've said before."

Glad to have something to prove herself with, she reeled off what she knew. "The witches burnt by muggles in the 16th century were not falsely accused muggles, but real witches and wizards from our world, sentenced to death and prevented from using magic to save themselves by use of a potion that we are going to attempt to recreate."

"Correct. I believe we left off last time with you asking what they were sentenced to death for."

"Yes sir."

"First a little relevant background knowledge. What is the basis for the war we now fight?"

Hermione sighed impatiently. "Good versus Evil, Dark Magic versus Light."

"Rather simplistic wouldn't you say? The muggle wars you will have studied in your youth had many causes, economic, political, religious and so on. Why should a war in this world be such a fairy tale? Good versus evil? For that to be true the whole world would be made up of blacks and whites, instead we have shades of grey."

Hermione nodded eagerly. "So this war is more than what it appears?"

"This war is more than you have been led to believe." He corrected. "The same fight being fought centuries ago is being fought now. The sides are the same, the dark and the light. And the reasons are the same, muggles."

"Yes, Voldemort wants to kill them all."

"That would be mind-bogglingly stupid though, would it not? The majority of the earth's population? It's not feasible. Think about it."

"Well what are his aims then? What were the aims in the 16th century?"

"In the 16th century there were too many wizards from muggle families going home and using magic. Due to the living conditions back then using magic to ease life's difficulties was too strong a lure to resist. Our two worlds were becoming dangerously close. Myths, stories and folklore about us flourished. The 'dark' side became understandably nervous about this. What would happen if our existence became common knowledge? Witch burnings had been around since the 14th century, it was a dangerous time for us. The 'dark' side argued that we should restrict the number of muggles we educated in our ways. We should allow orphans or those with a sufficient IQ to understand the importance of secrecy to learn in our schools, but allow no others. Under this ruling, people like yourself would be taught, others like Dean Thomas would be exempt. Do you see?"

"Yes Sir. It does make sense."

"The light side were not in agreement with the dark. They argued that all muggles with magical ability should be taught. Regardless of whether they would relay information to their families after graduation."

"To refuse to is denying them their right I suppose."

"But what if teaching them led to widespread knowledge of our world? The chaos that would result, the wars, the deaths. The average peasant was uneducated and superstitious, and those in power would not relish the revelation of a group more powerful than themselves. Communication magic was in its infancy, and muggle communiqués could take months. The world would have been plunged into anarchy with groups fighting for what they thought right."

Hermione held her hand up to halt his words. "So the dark wizards of that period were trying to keep the established order in place, thereby protecting both our world and the muggle world."

"Exactly. But when the dark wizard's proposal to carefully restrict those entering our world was dismissed as paranoia they worked to secure our world in their own way. They were ready to sacrifice everything to achieve their aims. It was at this point that they began to investigate how dark magic could do what light could not in this circumstance."

"So you're saying use of dark magic stems from an ideological groups wish to keep our world secret at whatever cost?"

"Yes. And how far would you go? It was a worthy goal considering the alternative."

"I'd do all I could, muggles were no more ready to come into contact with our world than they are now. What did they do with the dark magic they discovered?"

"They visited all muggle children just before they were contacted about being taught magic. If they were not suitable under the aforementioned guidelines…"

"…Of being orphans or very smart…"

"Their minds were manipulated so their magical ability was suppressed for the rest of their lives. Any unfortunate accidents that could have occurred without training were therefore avoided, and they no longer qualified for our schools. It was drastic, but necessary. Do you understand?"

"Its unpalatable, but I can see how one might decide it's for the best. Did they use the potion we're trying to make to do that?"

"Yes they did. Now think for a moment. Were their tactics in any way cruel or harmful? No they were not. They enacted their plans humanely and fairly."

"I agree."

"Good." Snape looked at her sharply. "But the wizards of the light were not so accommodating. When they worked out what was going on, which unsurprisingly took several years, they were filled with self-righteous outrage. They ignored the fact that for the last decade our world was beginning to stabilize, and the need to obliviate muggles with knowledge of our world was on the decrease. They struck back at the dark wizards, using the same potion against them. But instead of casting them out to live without magic forever, they delivered them to muggle authorities and had them burned at the stake."

Hermione was very quiet. All that Snape had said seemed to paint the light side, their own side, very negatively with dark wizards as the enlightened hero's of history. It did not square one bit with her own experiences. She sat back into the sofas cushions and stared in the fire. Snape must have sensed her need to process what she'd heard, because he was staying quiet. If what he was saying was true, it was the largest shift in thinking she'd undergone since the delivery of her first letter from Hogwarts.

"If what you say is true, and I think it is, then dark wizardry began its days as a group of mature, intelligent men and women who made a very difficult moral decision to save the integrity of our world. Bearing in mind our previous conversation when you said that the victors write the history books, their endeavours were wiped from history. So why do all the teaching staff and members of the order know? And why do they care so much if I know too?"

"Because they are a part of an ongoing propaganda movement. And they need you, you are most intelligent young woman, now think girl, what problems from the 16th century are reoccurring today?"

Hermione smiled from the unexpected praise from him. "Well you could say our worlds are getting far too close again. I'm guessing as the population of the earth increased so did our population. So our villages and things are being more difficult to hide as they're growing in size. Those who can't fit in places like Hogsmeade are forced to live in the muggle world, and accidents happen, especially with young children."

"Indeed, once again we are in a great deal of danger. Muggles have weapons we have little defence against. Bombs cannot be deterred from hidden places; satellites get confused regularly when they see things that aren't supposed to be there. Our knowledge of science is poor, and as a general rule that means we can't deal with it when we come across it. Even little things that you may have found laughable in the past, like many of our kinds inability to correctly wear muggle clothes is increasing the probability of our discovery. Once again, those who are more aligned with Dark Wizardry have noticed it. It took a man bought up by muggles to see this problem and try to tackle it."

"You can't be talking about Voldemort, he's a monster!" Hermione was beginning to become distressed. Snape was meant to be on her side, but that was definitely not the way this conversation was going.

"Silence. I will finish this without interruptions; it is imperative you hear all I have to say before forming an opinion. Winners write history Miss Granger, and that includes the history of Riddles movement. Riddle has created horcruxes, he is as monstrous in appearance as you have been told, but his motivations are far from what they have been made out to be. He does not wish to rule the earth; he does not wish to kill all muggles or muggle borns.

He simply wants what was wanted centuries ago, for muggles to be more carefully chosen for inclusion in our world. This has given rise to the myth that he wants only purebloods taught. Ridiculous. Can you imagine the inbreeding? He is a practical man.

His name, Voldemort, is an invention. The rumours of the goings on at the meetings are just that, rumours, with no basis in fact. He kills strategically, not wantonly. Many of the so-called death eaters you have fought with or seen at work are fools, taking the propaganda to heart and doing what they think are his bidding. They do not know the man; they know Voldemort, not Tom Riddle."

"What are you saying Professor?" Gasped Hermione.

"I am telling you the truth, the first to have done so since you entered this world. Riddle and his followers are not the evil death eaters you think they are. Dumbledore and the order are not the heroic upholders of freedom you think they are. You yourself agreed with Riddles point of view when I explained it to you step by step. You think in the same way he does. And so do I, I am a spy Granger, I spy on the order for Riddle."

Hermione whipped out her wand, "Traitor."

Snape was faster than her "Petrificus Totalas."

Hermione slumped back into her seat, eyes blazing with anger and confusion.

"Don't throw away what I've taught you tonight you stupid girl. You have been lied to because you are so important to the orders future. All your teachers don't want you to know the truth because they do not want to lose you to the side they know you would choose had you been provided with all the facts. They know you'd feel a natural affinity towards the dark because Dumbledore broke the confidentiality of the sorting hat. They all know you would have been in Slytherin. Why do you think you've been left out of the inner circle of the order?"

Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"Harry knows all of this but he didn't tell you. He knew months ago. I don't know if Ronald knew, I'm thinking not, he'd be too easy for you to get the truth out of. Your childhood friendship has broken down when faced with deep-seated prejudices. Now, may I remove the charm without being hexed?"

Hermione blinked and Snape muttered the countercharm, she gasped and the tears began to fall. "H-Harry kept giving me such looks at the meeting, such dirty suspicious looks. And after we'd been out today, Ron and I argued, he said that Harry had told him to keep and eye on me because I was changing. I've not changed, it's just the years of not saying what I felt because it wasn't Gryffindor enough…"

She broke down suddenly. The pain of knowing everyone she cared about had lied to her, to manipulate her in her ignorance to use her for their cause. She slid off the sofa onto the floor, huddled into a ball and stared into the fire, weeping openly. She'd been used for years by Ron and Harry for her mind, and she hadn't kicked up a fuss despite deeply resenting it. And now it seemed all the adults she had aspired to be like were planning to rape her mind as well, use her smarts and not tell her why. _Why me…if this is being the brightest witch of my age, they can stick it._

Snape felt for her as he watched her weep. He had known all this information since he had been a first year as he'd been Slytherin, but could well imagine the shock to her system such a new way of thinking was bound to create, but tears? He had not expected those. Slytherins were more in control of their emotions. _Those damn Gryffindors have rubbed off on her._ "Miss Granger that will do."

Hermione stifled her sobs, but continued to shake. Snape rose from his chair and sat down beside her on the floor, uncomfortable with their proximity. "They all lied to me professor, all my friends, all my role models. This isn't even the first thing either, Ron didn't tell me about the rumours Ginny was spreading about me having a sexual affair with you and Draco." _Fat chance I'd share you with Draco. _Thought Snape in a moment of weakness.

"I'm sorry that you have been lied to in the past Miss Granger, but now you know the truth. And you will have to come to terms with this. I have numerous pieces of evidence for your perusal. I have pensieve memories and rare documents you may read whenever you wish."

"How do I know you're not lying to me too?"

Hermione jerked away from him suddenly and stood. "I've allowed myself to become friends with Draco, I told him about the sorting hat thing. You could both be manipulating me as well. For all I know, the teachers have a perfectly sound reason for treating me the way they have. Up to now they've always been there for me, they never called me a know-it-all, they never insulted my physical appearance like you have. Why should I trust you over them?"

Snape blanched at the obvious reference to the teeth enlarging incident. "I apologise for my past behaviour, I was fulfilling my complex role as a double agent."

Hermione laughed menacingly. "You have always hated me professor. I should never have been flattered by your attention after that first detention. I'm leaving now, don't try to stop me or obliviate me."

"I would not try." Said Snape softly. "You may go."

Hermione looked taken aback by the lack of argument, and dashed across the room, running through the door into the classroom beyond. Snape listened as he heard the various doors slamming open and shut, and her footsteps echoing up the stone stairs to the main castle.


	11. Going through changes

Halfway to Dumbledores office Hermione slowed her pace down to a walk. Her mind was whirling with all she had learnt that evening. She was torn and worse than usual. Normally, when faced with the choice of how to behave it was far easier to ignore her inner Slytherin voice and act, as she ought to as a Gryffindor, with honour and unquestioning loyalty. But this, this was creating such a rift between the person she was, and the person she tried so hard to be.

Snape's not to be trusted, he's just admitted being a spy for Voldemort! I should report him immediately.

**Is that wise? What if he's telling the truth, I'd have turned him over to the people who have treated me so badly for the past few weeks.**

But it's the right thing to do, and for all I know, they all had a perfectly good reason to treat me that way, it must have been for my own good.

**For my own good, pah, listen to me. I can work out what's best for myself surely. I sound so pathetic.**

Hermione stopped arguing with herself and sat down in an alcove in the shadows to think. Snape had taken her though his version of the truth step by step, and she had agreed with him before reacting to the mention of Voldemort. He had been patient and had offered her evidence, even pensieve memories, which falsehoods or manipulated memories could easily be traced in. If she went to Dumbledore and demanded the truth, and he did not offer her an explanation and evidence her mind would be clearer and she could make a decision. Conversely, if Snape was lying to her, she would feel no hesitation in handing him over to the authorities.

Standing, she rubbed away the tear tracks drying on her face, ashamed of her hysterical crying. She strode up the corridor towards Dumbledores office and spoke to the statue that guarded it.

"I apologise for the lateness of the hour, but I would like to request an audience with the Headmaster."

The statue nodded, and moments later the staircase began to move, and Hermione followed them up into Dumbledores office with trepidation. Inside, Dumbledore was sat in a large purple dressing gown, with a ridiculous looking matching bed hat on his head. His half-moon spectacles covered tired looking eyes, but the steady gaze he fixed her with betrayed his appearance, and Hermione doubted that he had been to bed at all.

"What can I do for you at this hour Miss Granger?"

"I have some questions for you regarding the witch burnings of the 16th century sir."

Dumbledore didn't move, but his eyes narrowed. When he spoke, it was with concealed anger. "But both you and Professor Snape have assured us that you are no longer doing your project on those burnings. Why has this changed?"

Hermione marked the anger, and replied calmly. "No sir, Professor Snape will be helping me with a potions based project only. I'm here to ease my own mind. When shopping in Diagon Alley for ingredients today, it became necessary to buy a few rare items in knockturn alley. I insisted on not being left behind so Snape was required to take me with him. One of the items we needed was a rare text, so we entered a bookshop. While Snape was searching I browsed the history books and found one on the subject of the burnings. You know I am a quick study sir, and the book was not that long."

"What is you learnt from that book then?"

"I learnt that it was real wizards and witches burnt alive on those stakes, and that those people were condemned for trying to protect the equilibrium between our world and the muggle world by embracing dark magic. And I learnt that it was our side, the light side, which did the condemning. Is it true?"

"Of course it isn't. That book was obviously planted by a death eater."

"Ok then, if it's such an easily dismissible piece of propaganda, why did you all go through such great lengths for me not to come across it?"

"Miss Granger, we were merely concerned that you would not do a project suited best to your high ability we'd be loathe to see go to waste."

"I see. Well seeing as how what I found out today is a blatant falsehood, could you fill me in on the reality?"

"The reality is what you read in your first year, that most witches burnt simply enjoyed the experience. However a few fugitives from justice were condemned to their execution at the stake that much is true. Dark magic did originate in that period so its fair to assume they were condemned for the heinous crime of bringing darkness into the world of magic. There was and is no valid excuse for use of dark magic, except when attacked with it first by someone else of course. Generally speaking we think it's too distressing for students to learn."

"I beg your pardon sir, but it's far less distressing than some of the details we've come across in other conflicts in our history of magic lessons."

Dumbledore smiled. "But they were generally between humans and magical sub-species, so it's no more distressing than transfiguring a mouse wrongly with Professor McGongall."

Hermione attempted to smile back, but it came out as a grimace. "Well the treatment of 'sub-species' is something of an issue to me as well professor."

"Ah yes, your little house elf club."

"Indeed." Hermione refused to let him change the subject however.

"So, the evidence I recovered today is just death eater propaganda?"

"That's right, I'm glad to have put your mind at rest. These wizards of the dark will manipulate the smallest piece of history to their own ends. Whatever you may have heard, from whatever source is not going to be true. I'm sure Voldemort would love the brightest witch of our age to believe dark magic originated from a sound moral perspective. You would undoubtedly be a great asset to their side before they disposed of you in some horrific manner."

Hermione smiled and smoothed the frown on her face, acting relieved and reassured. "Thank you sir and I suppose now that I know the whole truth you won't mind me reading about the subject more. I'd love to read the evidence you have to backup your assertions. It may provide some insight into Voldemorts mind. Are they in a private library somewhere? I'm sure you'll indulge me in this, I promise it would distract me from my studies."

Dumbledore stood and opened the door down to the corridor for her. " If there was any such evidence I wouldn't hesitate to give it to you Miss Granger, but on the other hand this obsession with the past is detracting from your studies despite your assurances. I look forward to seeing how your project develops, but I must now wish you goodnight. It's late."

Hermione stood and made her way down the stone steps. "Very well, thank you for your time sir, and goodnight."

As she left his rooms she strained her ears to hear what he did next. When she heard him call Professor McGonagall she figured he was speaking via the floo network about her. With a sigh she proceeded to her rooms.

The next morning Hermione woke early, despite having suffered a restless, disturbed sleep. She laid back on her pillows watching the dawn light grow across her ceiling, the light warming her face. The previous evenings events had played on her mind all night, and today was no different. Dumbledore had not satisfied her questions to the degree she had hoped, but she was still unsure of the authenticity of Snapes claims. It was clear to her that both sides were eager to secure her allegiance, but at the moment, she wasn't sure she wanted to grant it to either of them.

This war isn't fun anymore, it used to be a mystery to unravel, a mini-adventure each year within the safety of the school grounds, but its so all-pervading now. Harry lives and breathes this war and Ron would if he could. I'm fed up of the intrigue and I have had it with being used. Ron and Harry would probably be dead by now if it wasn't for me, and if they'd been lucky in their adventures they wouldn't have passed their exams so easily. And the only thanks I get is to be treated like a child, unable to take any form of truth.

Hermione rolled out of bed, and padded over to her wardrobe. Weekends were always harder than weekdays, as she had to choose an outfit. Mature enough to suit a head girl but flattering to remind the boys she was in fact as Ron had recently discovered, a girl. Suddenly the anger at her situation bubbled over. Why should she care about acting the perfect head girl? All the mature adult choices in predictable Gryffindor colours. Why, she'd teased Snape for favouring an ice cream in green, was she acting any different in conforming to reds?

_Head girl I may be, that's no reason for them dictate my life down to the very clothes I wear_. With a smirk unknowingly similar to Snapes she began to empty her wardrobe. _I've had it with this war, and I've had it with Miss perfectly Gryffindor Know-it-all Granger._

Snape was sat at the teachers table trying to enjoy a quiet breakfast. His talk with Hermione had gone fairly well, and it had surprised but pleased him how ready she'd been to hex him. She'd be no good for him if she took everything at face value. Snape became aware of sudden dip in the chatter from the students tables, and looked up to check his authority wasn't in need. What he saw took his breath away, just as it had done the rest of the hall_. It can't be, that's never Hermione! She's stunning_.

Before his eyes was a young woman striding down between the tables full of confidence and radiating power. Gone were her sensible t-shirts and jeans, she had transfigured her outfit differently this morning. Her hair was falling around her face in dark brown curls rather than her usual chestnut hue, and was definitely not her usual frizzy mess. Her top was a dark purple corset with horizontal black stripes; it had sleeves to her elbow that became artfully distressed tatters at the ends. She was wearing black tight fitting jeans that flared out towards the bottom rather than her usual baggy blue figure obscuring style. Snape managed a coherent thought at that. _Her ass is simply spankable._

She wore purple leather boots on her feet and a necklace on her chest, and Snape swallowed as he saw that the pendant on the end was dropping down into her cleavage, partially hiding it from view.

With a frown, he saw that the rest of the male populace of the castle was also gawking, so he tried to seem supremely disinterested whilst watching her from out of the corner of his eye, entranced.

Hermione sat down next to Ron with a sigh. "Pass the Pumpkin Juice would you Ginny?" In her mind though she was grinning with glee. No one could have not noticed how she had been stared at as she entered the hall, and she was relishing the attention and confused looks from her peers. _Looks like the new Hermione is considerably hotter than the old one._

Ginny wordlessly handed her the juice, and as Hermione took it she spoke up loudly, knowing that most people were still watching her quietly. "So Ginny, that rumour you spread about my sexual predilections for Slytherins finally got back to me. I haven't cheated on my boyfriend, but does McLaggen know about you and Goyle?"

Ginny went white, and Hermione smirked. Ginny had been shagging McLaggen she was sure, but as she was also officially seeing a boy from Ravenclaw there was no harm in adding a third to the mix. Hermione watched as the boyfriend and McLaggen both angrily got to their feet. "Oh, did neither of them know about Goyle? Oopsy."

Hermione tucked into her cereal as Ginny ran after the three boys who were making their way outside, Goyle looking more confused than usual.

"Mione, what the bloody hell was that about?"

Hermione turned to Ron who was sat with his mouth open displaying his bacon to the world. "Good morning Ronald, I'm afraid I'm still pissed at you darling, so do be a dear and shut up won't you."

Snape snorted, he had still been watching the interchange with interest, _looks like her chat with Dumbledore didn't go so well, she's certainly rebelling against how the order would like her to be._ He finished his toast and stood, walking down from the dais towards the Gryffindor table. This was an event in itself, and the students turned from Hermione to watch him. Snape smirked at the thought of how he must look, black robes flapping around him as he strode. When he bore down on Hermiones position, she rolled her eyes and stood to face him, Deciding to put on a real show for those watching, just for kicks. Snape stopped in front of her his defences up, her eyes were twinkling, what was she up to…

"Severus, how can I be of assistance?"

Snape nearly lost his cool at the use of his first name. What was she doing? Didn't she know the whole room was watching them?

"Miss Granger, you will refer to me as Professor or Sir is that understood?"

To his horror she pouted.

"That's not what you said last night _Professor_…" The Professor rolling silkily of her tongue. Snape suppressed a shiver at the tone of her voice and kept control, he wasn't a highly successful spy without learning how to control himself.

"That's is enough, come with me please, we have something to discuss."

Hermione chuckled throatily, "I'm sure we do Professor, but so early in the day? My my." Then she winked and turned, walking out of the hall swaying her hips suggestively. Snape stayed glued to the spot for a moment, as his and Rons faces both dropped open simultaneously. As he came to back to himself and stalked out after her he was aware of the excited whispering going on behind and scowled. That woman would be the death of him if she kept this up…

Hermione and Snape walked side by side towards the dungeons. Hermiones resolve did not falter. _I'm not going to give him an easier ride than Dumbledore, even if he the sexiest git in the castle._

Snape however was pondering how to approach her, bawling her out for her actions in the great hall were probably not the best way to go, as he had to tread carefully. Hermione was now one of two people in the castle who knew his true allegiance and could use it against him. Perhaps once again honesty would be the best policy. He opened the door to his classroom, but instead of stopping continued to walk on towards the secret study. He beckoned her with a significant look and she nodded in acquiescence. As soon as she was through the doorway it disappeared leaving the two of them alone in the small room. He sat down on one of the desks, and motioned for Hermione to do the same. She sat directly across from him, their legs nearly touching. She raised an eyebrow daring him to comment, and was pleased when he made no protest.

"If you're planning to take points off for my behaviour Severus, I'd think carefully before you did so. I would hate to accidentally run my mouth off to any of my peers."

He made no reaction to the blatant blackmail, but shook his head. "I had no intention of doing so Miss Granger, although I was taken by surprise by it. I asked you here to inquire as to how your meeting with our esteemed headmaster went last night." He watched the flicker of anger that passed over her face at the mention of Dumbledore.

"He's no different, denying what you told me and dismissing it as death eater propaganda."

"Do you believe him?"

"Not one iota, not that it matters anymore."

Snape lent forward. "Does this mean you believe me?"

"More than I believe him, you offered me evidence." Now she lent forward, so their faces became close enough to feel the breath of each other. "But as I said it doesn't matter."

Snapes eyes flickered for an instant with confusion. "How so?"

Hermione slipped off the desk languidly and stood between Snapes legs, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Because Severus, I am a conscientious objector. It doesn't matter which side I believe, because my 'brilliant' mind will be assisting neither." Her voice was strong, but a slight waver betrayed her nervousness. _Have I pushed him too far? Oh Merlin, he smells so good…uhoh compromising position._

She started to move backwards, but Snape was faster gripping her arm with one hand and her chin with the other, forcing her head round to look at him.

"Is this some kind of joke Miss Granger? You cannot opt out of a war of this kind." She struggled against his grip, her eyes darkening. "Let go of me."

Snape sneered at her. "That's let go of me _sir_ young woman. And I will not until you answer me." She struggled again, bringing her hands up to push him away. Snape drew her to him, pinning her against him by circling her waist with his legs, locking her in place. Now not only could she not get away, but she was also tucked into an embrace of sorts, her hands splayed against his chest as he held her close. Her breathing quickened in response, and she struggled to keep a hold of her anger.

"Fine, I'll tell you _Severus_. I am being used, against my will and without the full knowledge everyone else seems to enjoy and I have had it. I've had it with the war, with my friends and with bloody Gryffindor Miss Granger. The order don't appreciate me, they have taken me for granted for years, and I would bet Voldemort would too if I went with you." Hermione flushed as she realised the innuendo in her words, and looked down away from his eyes. Unfortunately, with him holding her chin she could only look down as far as his mouth, which continued to speak.

"Rest assured, if you were to 'go with me' you would be more appreciated than you are at present with the order. I believe even your relationship with the Weasley boy is breaking down due to their secret keeping and manipulations." Hermione looked up from his lips in anger, and wished she hadn't. His eyes were darker than she'd ever seen them, and although she wanted to pass it off as anger, she knew what it was despite never seeing it to this degree in Ron. It was lust._Oh crap…._


	12. Being unprofessional

Snape realised his lapse as she gasped, his eyes must have betrayed just how much he was enjoying their proximity. They were after all very close and he wouldn't be a man if he could ignore the heat of her in his arms, the warmth of her breath on his face. He stroked her bottom lip with his thumb and her eyes flickered shut as she lent into his touch. His hand was no longer needed to hold her face in place; she was no longer struggling against him.

Hermione tried not to enjoy him stroking her lips, but it was impossible. _This isn't Snape, the snarky bat in the dungeons, this is Severus the man, have I unleashed him by using his name?_ Her eyes flickered shut in pleasure and she lent into him, revelling in the sensation of being held, unlike anything Ron had done to her. Snape _no, Severus, _leaned closer, and she opened her eyes to look at him. "Hermione." He whispered, his voice low and sensual. She licked her lips nervously, and was glad she did because he then touched his lips to hers, gently, as if to reassure her. He pulled back slightly, looking into her face. She gave him a small smile and he tucked a loose curl behind her ear.

His next kiss was more certain now he knew she wouldn't pull away. His hand moved from her chin to the back of her head and drew her to him. Hermione gripped his shirt to steady herself as he crushed his lips against hers. He parted her lips with his tongue and Hermione followed his lead gladly relinquishing the dominating role she'd taken on with Ron. His tongue slipped between her lips and she pressed against him, her hands moving up from his chest to around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair at the nape of his neck. His went around her waist.

Suddenly they both heard the door in the classroom beyond slam.

"Severus I know you're here somewhere. I want a word with you."

At the sound of the headmasters voice they sprung apart. Hermione was slightly panicked. "Severus, how will we get out of here without him finding out about the room?"

Snape ran a hand through his hair to smooth where Hermione had mussed it. "We'll have to go by the backdoor." He went to a corner of the room and pulled out a book. The bookshelf swung back to reveal another room beyond. "We'll come out into the classroom from my quarters."

At the look on her face he smirked. "Better he is angered by a student emerging from my bedroom than his spy emerging from a secret room."

Hermione flushed and walked through the doorway into his bedroom. It was a fairly simple layout, bed, wardrobe and yet more bookshelves, with an owl perched on a stand in the corner. But the bed was a huge four-poster, with curtains and bedding far more expensive and inviting than those in the dorms or even her special heads quarters. She tore her eyes away and followed Severus out of the room to face Dumbledore.

He was stood waiting for them, and his eyes narrowed at the sight of Hermione following Severus from his bedroom. Severus watched Hermione from the corner of his eye and was relieved to see she was no longer blushing or looking cowed, she was holding her head high and returning Dumbledores glare with a purposefully innocent look. He'd have to coach her better if she did decide to join him, but the innate ability was there. With a cringe he noticed her lips were still red and swollen from their passionate kiss. He cleared his throat.

"Headmaster, what can I do for you?"

"You can start by explaining what a student was doing in your bedroom, and the reason for Miss Grangers behaviour at breakfast."

"I can answer that myself sir. I was just teasing Professor Snape earlier because he requested I not be afraid of him, as we will be working on a potion together for quite some time. I was just pushing him to see how far I could go. I was also trying to annoy Ron, who has more that annoyed me the last few days."

Dumbledore frowned. "I wasn't aware of any problems in your relationship, perhaps you should try to make up rather than act so immaturely. You are a head girl and ought to set an example. Those clothes are hardly appropriate either."

Hermione kept her voice sweet with effort. "Apologies headmaster, but I would rather not take relationship advice from anyone, including yourself. And there is actually nothing inappropriate with my attire, I'm wearing trousers so it's not a case of my skirt being too short, and I'm hardly wandering around in a skimpy see-through top."

"Nonetheless, 5 points from Gryffindor for your behaviour. And on that subject, what were you doing in a professor's bedroom?"

Hermione looked to Severus to answer that, not sure she'd come up with a good enough excuse. _He's a spy, he can deal with it._ Snape cleared his mind of images of Hermione with a see-through top and thought quickly. "We were getting some books from my personal library. They are not on offer in the main school library due to their rarity so I keep them in my rooms to safeguard them from curious students. However Miss Granger is capable to deal with them. That's is my professional opinion."

Dumbledore attempted a smile. "Very well Severus my boy, as long as it is _professional_." With an inclination of the head Dumbledore swept out of the room.

Hermione rolled her eyes and started to speak "He is such a..."

Snape stepped towards her and covered her mouth with his finger and spoke in a slightly louder than usual voice. "Perhaps Dumbledore is correct, I'll get the books and we can continue this tomorrow evening. You should be with your friends on a Sunday. Dismissed." Hermione understood that he was putting on a show for the headmaster so nodded and he took his finger away. "Very well Professor." She said clearly, putting emphasis on his title.

Severus nodded and opened the door for her. Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen but Hermione felt sure he had stayed to listen in. With a sudden thought Hermione frowned and rounded on Severus. "I just want you to know," she whispered "that I cannot be convinced to commit my allegiance so don't think kissing me will change that."

Snape looked at her and his lips twitched to keep from smiling. "Believe what you will Hermione, but that idea had not crossed my mind." He turned quickly and closed the door to his classroom behind him, leaving her alone in the corridor.


	13. Just who the hell is he?

Hermione glared at the closed door for a moment before turning abruptly and going to the Gryffindor common room. He was right; she was supposed to be with her friends at the weekend. Now whom did they consist of? Not Ginny, she had spread potentially damaging rumours about her. Ron? Bound to still be angry at her, and probably very confused about what she'd done at breakfast. Harrys not around… Lavender and Parvati are to be avoided at all costs unless she felt in the mood for vapid gossip. Neville perhaps, she helped him in potions for years after all. With a sigh Hermione realised that she had outgrown most of her friends the last year or so, and it hadn't taken all that much to make her see it.

When she walked into the room all those inside went quiet and looked at her. Hermione smiled pleasantly. "As you were, don't mind me." She wandered over to where Neville was sat, resigned to Ron being sat there too.

"Hermione, what are you playing at?"

"What do you mean Ron?"

"All that stuff last night, and then this morning with Snape. It's not like you."

Hermione thought back to what she'd said to him last night. Called him a crap boyfriend and detailed why. _Right then. _

"I'm sorry Ron, but in an adult relationship it's important to be honest with each other. When I said you weren't being a good boyfriend I meant it. However I'm prepared to work on it if you are. All it takes is for you to start being honest with me, and accept the person I am. I'm ambitious and I'd like you to respect that. As for the thing with Snape, just a bit of fun, nothing to worry about."

Ron snorted. "A bit of fun? This is Snape we're talking about here, the overgrown bat of the dungeons?"

Hermione bristled. "Actually, there's more to him than meets the eye."

Ron swallowed his reply in an attempt to be placatory. "Right ok I'm sorry. I'm sure he's full of fun when you're working on your project."

Hermione smiled. "Exactly."

"OI."

Hermione looked up to see Ginny striding towards her, her face stormy and red. _Typical Weasley._

"What the hell were you playing at?"

Hermione smiled sweetly. _Originality isn't a Weasley trait then… _"When?"

"At breakfast you bitch, yelling out about McLaggen and making up lies about Goyle. Do you have any idea how near they came to killing each other? How dare you!"

Hermione stood calmly to face Ginny, who was shaking in anger. "Well Ginevra, I thought that I'd stoop to your level and spread some rumours. I guess I lack finesse though, couldn't help blurting it out in front of you."

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "What rumours."

"What, can't you keep track of you own lies? Tsk that's very bad form. I'm referring to the ones about me sleeping with Slytherins, I've heard it alternates between Draco and Snape."

Ginny had the good grace to look slightly ashamed, but rallied angrily in true Gryffindor fashion.

"Well everyone was thinking it. All those evenings alone with Draco? And private lessons with Snape in the evenings, who were you trying to kid? You even blew off Harry to spend the day with him in Diagon Alley. Fred and George saw you by the way. Eating ice cream and joking around with each other. They said you were flirting with him Hermione, a dirty slytherin death eater. And you're with Ron."

_What is this, a Weasley conspiracy?_ Hermione smiled. Ginny was confused by the lack of a loud reply and faltered.

"Of course I wouldn't expect you to understand. Friendships can transcend age, house and history when forged by a mutual high intellect and a desire to discuss things other than quidditch and boys. My relationships with both Draco and Snape are entirely platonic. And if you ever piss me off again you stupid little girl you will not enjoy the consequences. Do I may myself clear?"

Ginnys eyes widened at Hermione tone, which was light but deeply threatening. She took a step back and blurted out her reply. "Friendships with Slytherins are wrong, we're Gryffindor Hermione, not that you'd think it the way you've been acting today."

Hermione took a step forward, Ginny another step back. "If being Gryffindor means being see through and pathetic like you, then I'd rather my Slytherin friends rubbed off on me."

Ron interrupted at that. "Is that what this is all about Hermione, being friends with Slytherins? They're nothing but death eaters and you know that. Don't you care that it's us against them in the war we're fighting?"

"The war you're fighting Ron." Hermione sauntered slowly over to the portrait hole _I think I'm done here anyway, may as well drop the bombshell_, "I've opted out." She opened the door and went to step out.

"You've WHAT?"

Hermione turned with an innocent face. "I've opted out. I'm not fighting anymore, not for the order, not for Harry, not for anyone."

With a grin she turned and left he room, and listened to the hubbub her words had caused. It sounded like Ron was cursing loudly and throwing things, the younger years were terrified, their wonderful head girl Hermione wasn't going to protect them anymore, and Ginny was shrilly screaming for everyone to shut up.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. That _really could have gone better. I'll be having summons from Dumbledore, owls from the order and probably a very angry visit from Harry. Marvellous_.

Snape shut the door in Hermiones face and returned to his quarters. Kissing her hadn't been the best idea he'd ever had. _It doesn't matter that you're attracted to her Severus, not only will she think you're just trying to coerce her onto your side, but she's a goddamned student. Off limits._

He sighed and sat on his bed before lying down on it to stare up at the canopy. _You've really fucked up this time._

Suddenly his owl gave a hoot as a new owl flew into the room and settled beside it on the perch. Snape recognised the owl and sighed. He beckoned it over and took the message from its leg, giving it an affectionate pat as he did so.

_**Severus,**_

_**How's it going with Miss Granger? Last time you got in touch was at the beginning of term when you filled me in on her ideas. **_

_**Have you managed to explain my position to her? I understand this will be difficult given the circumstances. She has been thoroughly **_

_**Indoctrinated with our enemies prejudices, so I'll understand if it takes a while. **_

_**However I must impress upon you the importance of gaining her support, she's a capable witch and it would be a shame if she lost her**_

_**Life and potential in the final battle. If you need anything from outside Hogwarts let me know, perhaps when she's ready you'll invite**_

_**Her to one of our meetings? Not to mark her as yet, just to help make her aware.**_

_**Riddle**_

Snape took a breath and blew it out slowly. Riddle was a patient man, but was sure to be irked by his progress with Hermione. _No Tom, I haven't convinced her to join us yet, I've managed to get her to opt out of the war completely and I've kissed her._ Suddenly he had a brainwave. _Lets put a positive twist on it, at least she's no longer helping the order, and her friendships within that group are breaking down whilst relations with myself and Draco are improving considerably._ Happier now, Snape summoned a quill and began to write a reply.

Hermione was bored. She'd done her homework and was wandering around the school looking for something to do. Last week she might have been researching ways to help Harry, but that wasn't on the cards anymore. Instead she found herself out on the grounds walking towards the lake. In the cold of a winters afternoon. And it had snowed. She transfigured her cloak into something more substantial to keep her warm and conjured up her trademark blue flame that she poured into her shoes and held in her hands. _At least there's less of a chance of people finding me here to have a go_. She thought sadly. Sitting down on a large boulder by the lakeside she mused on all that had happened the last few days.

_I'm right to feel used by the order, correct to be embittered about this war. But me opting out does mean Harry and all my friends from the last six years are more likely to fail. Its not conceit, Dumbledore can only do so much or he wouldn't have needed so much of my help in the first place. Severus and his issues are more confusing. He seems to differentiate between Riddle and Voldemort, when Voldemort is the persona he invented himself. Harry saw all this in the pensieve so it can't be a lie._

**But all Harry saw was up to the point where Riddle asked for a post at Hogwarts. He saw the conversation about the horcruxes, but Severus admitted Riddle had made some. None of what Harry saw in those meetings with Dumbledore are more recent than that. They don't even cover the first war, let alone anything of this one. **

_Its possible Harry's been deceived as well._

**No, Harry knows everything. That's why he's been giving me evil looks and getting everyone to keep an eye on me. The nerve of it. He's been truly taken in my Dumbledores pathetic excuses for war. **

_Its understandable. Voldemort killed his parents._

**Yeah, Voldemort, the made up man the jumped up wannabe death eaters follow, not Riddle, not the man Severus is with.**

But how does that work? Those death eaters with nothing to do with Riddles true inner circle must get their orders from someone. But who is acting out the role of Voldemort? Whos orders are responsible for so many deaths and ruined lives…

Hermione went very cold all of a sudden. The sounds of the grounds were muted, and the colours seemed less bright. She shivered from what logically must be the answer.

If the order were responsible for creating the myth of Voldemort, and for nurturing the myth of dark magic and the like, they would need Voldemort to continue to exist and do things. That meant that someone from the order would have to make sure Voldemort didn't disappear, make sure he kept active. Which meant someone from the order was pretending to be Voldemort.

"Oh God" She whispered.


	14. The old hypocrite

"Whats up Hermione?"

Hermione turned to see Drcao walking towards her. She stood hurriedly and ran over to him. "Draco, you're a death eater right?"

He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Those oafs? Definitely not. I thought Severus had explained the differences between them and us to you."

"Don't you 'us' me, I'm not on either side right now. But listen, this is important. Who is Voldemort?"

Draco looked confused. "Uh, he's the persona that the death eaters follow when they murder people. Duh."

"Right ok, I know that. But how do they get their orders?"

"I'm not sure; you'd have to ask Severus. He's in Riddles inner circle."

Hermione smiled at him. "Thanks Draco, I'll see you in a bit I've got to go talk to Severus."

"Wait a sec," Draco grabbed her hand. "I was sent down here to get you. Dumbledore wants a word with you. And if you're 'not on either side' right now it's probably about that. What's with that anyway?"

"Oh, I got fed up with being used. So I decided I wasn't going to be a part of the war at all."

Draco smirked at her. "Well excuse me, but it seems as if you're still interested in it. Rushing off to ask Severus who Voldemort is? You're hooked."

Hermione grinned. "Ok maybe a little, but I'm not ready to commit just yet, do you understand?"

Draco shook his head. "Not a bit, to my mind it's pretty obvious you should be with Riddle, but take your time by all means."

"Thanks Draco, you're possibly the one person to understand so far. Even Severus…" And she blushed.

"Severus what?"

"Nothing, talk to you later yeah?"

"Yeah."

Hermione gave the bemused Draco a hug and ran off towards the castle, unaware their hug had been observed by someone hidden from view.

Hermione walked quickly up to Dumbledore's office, hoping to get the confrontation over with as quickly as possible. If Dumbledore did know about her decision to be neutral, then someone had reported her. It wouldn't be Severus for obvious reasons, but there had been plenty of people in the Gryffindor common room when she'd announced it. It was probably either Ginny or Ron though, out of spite or in Ron's case, confusion. The guardian let her through and she found his room empty. Rolling her eyes Hermione sat down in the seat opposite his desk.

_He either wants to make me sweat it out waiting for him, or it's a test to see if I snoop around. What a transparent old wizard._

Instead she sat quietly, fixing her gaze on the view outside the window. She didn't fidget or sigh, that could be construed as nervousness and she didn't want to give him the pleasure of her feeling that way. Although truth be told, she was a bit apprehensive. How could she not be? This man had been the authoritarian father figure she'd not really ever had. Kindly and wise. He'd been a rock amongst all the changes she'd gone through for 6 years, and here she was going against his wishes. She heard the staircase moving behind her but she resisted the temptation to turn around.

"Good afternoon Miss Granger."

"Good afternoon Headmaster, Draco said you wished to see me?"

"That's right. A somewhat astonishing rumour has come to my ears, and I just wanted to get it all sorted out. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly, could he know she was planning to ask Severus about Voldemorts identity?

"Nothing of importance sir, I was just daydreaming out by the lake when Draco came to get me."

"I see." Dumbledore sat behind his desk and rested his elbows on it, his hands coming together in front of him. "The rumour I speak of is that you have taken it upon yourself to be a conscientious objector in our crusade against Voldemort and his followers. I protested that this was preposterous, but my source seemed quite adamant in their accusations."

_It was Ginny then. Bitch. _

"Well sir I don't know the context your source used, I'm imagining she was accusing me of much more than neutrality, but it is true. I'm fostering a non-aligned status in this war."

Dumbledore frowned. "So you've decided to abandon Harry then? To allow the forces of darkness to triumph? There will be hundreds of thousands of deaths if Voldemort prevails Miss Granger, you amongst them as a muggle-born. Surely you haven't forgotten this?"

"I beg your pardon sir, but I'm afraid I can't quite see how my participation could be the key to winning this war. I'm sure the order is a match for Voldemort any day. Neither do I see it as abandoning Harry or any of my friends. I'm just making a moral decision that I'm comfortable with. Fighting is something I am not interested in."

"As head girl it is your duty to protect those in your charge in the event of an attack. Would your non-combatant status affect your ability to defend the innocent?"

"I don't believe so. I can fight the immediate threat of people trying to kill near me, but the long term allegiance to either side is not something I'm interested in any more. I've done more than my fair share for the order, more than many adults I could point out, and much of it before I came of age. I don't think that opting out now is a terrible thing to do. Let someone else take over my duties for the order. Ginny's done nothing, Ron very little. Fred and George are yet more examples. I'm tired sir of it all sir, and I'm well within my rights to act as I have done."

"It's true that you have done much for our cause, even more reason not to abandon it now. You are needed Miss Granger, you have done more because you are capable of more than you peers, you are the brightest…"

"…Witch of my age? Thank you sir, but I've heard that line before. I'm afraid nothing you can say can tempt me back into the fold. Obviously I understand that I will no longer be involved with order meetings and will know no more about their movements than the daily prophet. I can live with that. I don't wish however for this to affect my friendships. I've tried reconciling with Ron and my other friends, but they won't listen to me. Perhaps you could put in a good word for me, they respect you."

"I shall not interfere with your friendships Miss Granger. I trust you realise this situation you have placed us all in is difficult and very irresponsible on your part and they have every right to react badly against it."

_You tried to intervene when you wanted me and Ron to be together you hypocrite._

"I'm aware of that sir, but it will be difficult during the holidays."

"Indeed, its unfortunate you will have to continue to holiday with us either at the Burrow or at Grimmauld place because we are in loco parentis whilst your parents are in hiding."

_Unfortunate? You old prick. Don't bother trying to reconcile our differences then. See if I care. _

"We can still depend on your cooperation when it comes to your parents I trust? It would be a shame if we had to remove the secret keeper charm form their house."

"Of course Headmaster. It's not like I'm cutting all ties with any of you, I'm just not being as involved as I was."

"Yes, it would be a pity if anything were to happen to them. Dismissed."

Hermione started slightly at the abrupt dismissal, but nodded and walked from the room. _Wonder why he kept on about my parents…I'll ask Severus who their secret keeper is while I'm on the subject of hidden identities, he's bound to know. At least that meeting didn't go to badly. Just Harry to go now….At least I've got somewhere to spend the Christmas holidays. Hope people will be talking to me by then, otherwise it won't be the jolliest of festivities._

Leaving the stairway she almost collided with Hagrid, who seemed to have been waiting at the bottom.

"Hiya Hagrid, how are you?"

"You done with Dumbledore?" Hermione wondered at his gruff tone, normally they might have stopped for a chat. With a sigh she figured that there was nowhere news travelled faster than Hogwarts, and Hagrid probably thought she'd defected to the death eaters by now.

"No I'm done Hagrid. See you soon."

Hagrid barged past her and stomped up the stairs. Hermione nearly fell over when he brushed her, but kept her balance and stalked off angrily. _Wonder what's so important he can't wait and speak two civil words to me._


	15. Since third year

As Hermione made her way down to the dungeons she did a time check and realised it was now dinnertime, so Severus wouldn't be in his rooms anyway. With a sigh she turned her heel and went to the Great Hall, aware suddenly that she had skipped lunch. As she got nearer to the hall the number of students increased, and she noticed that people were avoiding her eye and whispering once she had passed. Inside, her usual space at the Gryffindor table had disappeared, her friends taking up more room than usual on purpose.

I asked for this I suppose. But there was no way for me to stay in the order but not fight for them, I'm not as accomplished a double agent as Severus. But Merlin it still hurts.

She sat down at the end of the table closest to the doors and bolted her meal, barely tasting it. All the fight had gone out of her for the moment. All that she and her friends had gone though, all the fights and misunderstandings and they couldn't stay with her through this one. She was a traitor to no one, at least not yet, but they were treating her like she'd received the dark mark on her forehead or something. She looked up and scanned the hall on impulse; _will anyone look me in the eye?_

None of the Hufflepuffs, but they were spineless wonders so that's no surprise.

None of the Ravenclaws, well that was fine, she wasn't friends with any of them.

On the Slytherins table Draco returned her gaze, winked but then shook his head. _I guess he's got to keep it a secret he's friends with me…_

The teachers table was little better, they were all talking amongst themselves, Dumbledore wasn't even present. As she looked at Severus he looked up and their eyes met. Hermione felt a hot flush of desire roll through her, and as if in answer his eyes darkened noticeably, even from across the hall. He broke the connection and shifted in his seat. _Oh my God, he's not adjusting his robes to hide a…Merlin!_

Hermione was flustered so finished her dessert and left the hall quickly, going straight to her room. _I am not going to his chambers at night after that. Way to close for comfort. _She was just drifting off when there was a knock at her door. Cursing she rolled out of bed and answered it. Draco was stood on the other side, wide-eyed at her appearance.

"I was sleeping. Therefore you will excuse the pyjamas and hair if you want to live."

"Uh sorry. I was just going to say, I can't show myself to be friends with you in public. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I'd already figured that one out. You're Mr Slytherin, and I, well until recently I was the schools Gryffindor wonder-woman. Its fine."

"I'm glad you're ok with it. But there's more."

"Oh?"

"Keep acting like you are. You know, rebelling and stuff. A few of the other Slytherins today were making side comments about how impressed they were. I can spread the info about the sorting hat thing if you like, you'll be an honorary Slytherin before you know it. It's hard to miss the way your house is treating you."

Hermione felt her eyes pricking. She'd never even entertained the thought that she might be adopted by another house if her own turned against her.

"I, I'd love that Draco. Thank you."

Draco looked awkward. "Its nothing really. You deserve it I guess. I can't imagine being a pariah from my house. And God knows someone needs to cut you some slack around here. Apart from Severus that is."

Hermione couldn't help but smirk. "What?" He asked.

"Earlier today, I mean it seems like forever ago. I told him about me being neutral, and it got a bit…heated."

Draco laughed at that. "Merlin Hermione, you want to be an honorary Slytherin just carry on shagging Snape. Goddess that's gold."

"We're not shagging!" Hermione shoved him lightly in mock-indignation. "We just kissed."

"Just? Hermione, until last week you were a fully paid up member of I'm-pottys-best-mate-slytherin-hating-Snape-reviling-club. And now you're mates with me and on very good terms with the bat of the dungeons. You got to see the humour in that!"

Hermione grinned. "Yeah ok so it is a bit out there. But he's been officially hot since third year."

Dracos mouth fell open at that. "You're kidding me!"

Hermione made a big false yawn. "Mmmm I'm tired. G'night Draco."

She closed the door in his astounded face and snuggled back down into her bed. Her last thought as she fell asleep was that _Severus' bed looked so much comfier than mine……._

The next week was the last before the Christmas holidays, so the school was alive with excitement and merrymaking, little of which filtered through to Hermione. With only one friend, and him only in the evenings he wasn't with Pansy, Hermione spent most of her time alone in her rooms. The library, her bolthole for when things got rough was always occupied by at least a few people, so when the whispers followed her there she gave up and sent house elves to find her books. The rumours flying around the school became gradually more exaggerated, until the younger years began to look scared and panic if they had to walk past her in the corridor. Hermione didn't know what the rumours themselves were, because Draco was adamant he wouldn't repeat them to her, but she still wondered angrily, hurt that all the good things she'd done weren't enough to persuade others of her character.

Instead of wallowing Hermione threw herself into her studies, and quickly grasped a sneer that would send all but the bravest packing. _Must be how Severus has kept people at bay all these years_, she thought ruefully. _And all that times I thought he was just a bastard._

He hadn't contacted her about Riddle, nor had she figured out a way to speak to him without picturing their kiss or the gaze at Sunday dinner, so they avoided each other, neither speaking in potions lessons. She wasn't impressed with her attitude, but couldn't see a way to break out of it and confront him about anything. So instead she worked on her project; creating the potion to suppress a magical person's ability. It was difficult and time-consuming; luckily the room of requirement understood her wishes and provides dozens of books relevant to her research. But without the potions master it was hard going, and it was tricky fitting it in with her other work.

_I hope Ron will struggle just as hard with this when he eventually gets round to doing something._

Technically she and Ron were still a couple. Last time they'd spoken they'd made up and said they'd give it another go. But Ron was always flanked by Ginny or Neville who both now hated her. Neville's rejection had particularly hurt. She had never done anything to upset him, but had been there to help and give advice for years. But she had deserted the side his parents had lost their minds fighting for, so she to his mind had committed an act of betrayal and cowardice. Knowing her friends felt this way was utterly rubbish, but with no way to explain herself she had to be content with her decision.

The surprising thing was the absence of anything from Harry. No visit, letter, howler, floo-berating, nothing. It was inconceivable that he didn't know yet, so why was he putting off confronting her? Was she not even worth that to him now, not even a 'goodbye bitch thanks for nothing'? Just an unnerving silence.


	16. Clinging

By Thursday Hermione was getting really fed up. So they'd kissed, surely they could be adults about it. I mean it wasn't as if they didn't have anything important to talk about either. As she lay on her bed stroking Crookshanks after lessons ended she decided that she would have to make the first move or nothing would get done.

_I'll just dress less…provocatively than I have done this week. We're hardly going to jump each other. He's probably ashamed of kissing a student that's all._

With a sigh she shoved her cat off the bed and pulled her entire wardrobe out, looking for something fairly conservative to wear. She'd decided to make a real effort to take advantage of the rule that allowed seventh years to lose the uniform after 5pm, and most of her usual clothes were long gone. Settling on an outfit Hermione donned a pair of flared jeans that just covered her black trainers and a black polo shirt with a silver dragon embroidered over her right breast.

_Now I just need a plausible excuse to go and see him after school…_ Her eyes rested on her potions notes for her project. Scooping up the folder she left her room and wandered down to the dungeons. No one spoke to her on her way, but she was used to it by now, and actually quite pleased that people scuttled out of her path. Meant the walk took a lot less time without having to dodge swarms of lower years.

Outside his classroom door Hermione hesitated.

_What if he just sneers and throws me out? _

**Uh, because he's gone through way too much trouble to help me already and he is attracted to me…**

_Teacher student teacher student it's so wrong on many, many levels!_

**Didn't feel wrong, and I'm of age anyway. What's the worse that could happen?**

Hermione knocked on the door sharply with her knuckles and waited for a reply.

"Enter." Barked Severus angrily.

Hermione opened the door to see Severus at his desk marking essays.

"Oh Miss Granger. I thought it was a student. Come in."

Hermione smirked as she plonked her folder down on his desk.

"I am a student."

Severus rubbed his tired eyes and stood. "I meant of course one of the dunderheads, not you. What is this?" Hermione inwardly beamed at the implied high praise as he reached for the folder and began to flick through it.

"It some notes I made for my actual project. I know it's little more than a cover now, but I still need to do it to get the grade."

Severus nodded and walked over to where the entrance to the Slytherin study room was. The wall melted away and they entered. Severus settled down at a desk and spread her notes out in front of them, brow furrowed as he read silently. Not quite sure how to wait Hermione wandered over to the bookshelves and began to browse. As befitting a Slytherin Library three of the four walls consisted of Dark Magic texts, encompassing dark potions, charms, plants and spells. The last was a more eclectic collection, and for the moment much more interesting to her. As she read the titles she got a strange feeling that something about the books was a bit out of whack. Taking the next one off the shelf she looked at the publishing details and let out of gasp of surprise, dropping the book with a thud.

"What is it?" Severus asked. "If one of the books has hurt you I'll have the cure." He stood and walked over to her, taking the hand that had dropped the book into his own. He inspected it closely, feeling the skin as if to check for abrasions. Hermione felt the temperature of the dungeon room skyrocket at his touch, _Nope not the room, it's just me._

"The book didn't hurt me Severus, the most this book could give me is a paper cut."

He stooped and picked up the book. "Yes, but it could give some of your peers a serious headache."

Hermione chuckled and put it back on the shelf. "Sorry to have disturbed you're reading, but it was a shock to find muggle books in a Slytherin library. And science textbooks of all things! I though I recognised the style as the spines changed but I hardly expected that."

Severus smirked. "To my knowledge, only Slytherins pay any attention to what muggles are up to. I've spoken to you about the problems we're having hiding from them, a good knowledge of how satellites work is the obvious place to begin."

"Yes of course. Well I can help with stuff like that, I read textbooks of the subjects I'd be studying if I was at muggle school during my summer holidays so I understand much of it."

Snape looked at her incredulously. "You kept up with two different curriculum's and still managed to be the best in the year?"

"Well I didn't take exams in my G.C.S.E's or A Levels. That made it easier."

Snape shook his head and returned to her notes at the desk. "Well one day I hope all that extra work will pay off. These notes are a testament to your ability in this world. Where did you get this information? It's not in the school library."

Hermione thought fast. If he couldn't guess the room of requirement was her source, then chances were he didn't know about it. Which made it a valuable student resource. "I'd rather not tell you Severus."

He narrowed his eyes slightly but let it go. _Acting like a spy then? Good, you need to learn. Luckily it doesn't matter where she got her information from, she's set it all out here clearly enough for me not to need the original text. She could be such an accomplished Potions Mistress one day._

"Have you ever considered following a career in potions Miss Granger? These notes were done in less than a week between lessons, but your theories are already very strong. I for one would be willing to apprentice you."

"I suppose that would be a way for you to keep me with you here at Hogwarts wouldn't it?" _Crap Hermione, stop flirting with him. _"I for one wouldn't mind that._" Well done doofus._

Shaking her head slightly Hermione crossed the room to put some distance between them and sat at the other desk. "The real reason I came ere, other than to give you those notes of course, is to do with out other project."

"Continue." He came and sat down with her notes, tidying them as he listened.

"Well you say that Riddle and Voldemort are separate entities, and unless you're spinning one hell of a line I'm willing for the sake of argument to accept that at this point. However that begs the question of who the death eaters are taking their orders from. Someone must be sending them on missions, what would be the point otherwise? They're risking their lives after all, if I was risking a dementor kiss I'd want to get my orders from someone."

"I'm afraid I can't give you that information. Only initiates in Riddles Company know."

"What? Draco didn't know."

"Unlike the order we rarely take advantage of young people. You have to be 18 to join properly, Draco is still 17."

"Well that's just great. Riddle would have to follow the muggle coming of age year as being an adult. Fine, forget it."

"Well I could forget it. But I could also tell you that you are technically 18 already."

"Uh, no I'm not. I'd know. I'd have had a big ole party."

"Your use of the time turner. Ring any bells? Add on all the extra hours you lived, you are 18."

Hermione grinned.

"Excellent! Can't wait to tell everyone they'll be so jealous!"

"So you've made up with your Gryffindor friends then?"

Hermione drooped. "Not exactly. I guess I can tell Draco."

"I'll repeat what I said before at half term; let it go if it gets too much. I'd rather you didn't of course, but if life is getting unbearable…"

"Not at all." Hermione sat up straighter with a determined look on her face. "I'd rather not be friends with them if they're this immature."

Snape nodded. "That would be my evaluation too. You are certainly much more mature than your peers. It may be difficult. I found it so."

"Well it can be fun too. Ok, so if you found it the same when you were at school, didn't you ever relish knowing that you were smarter than everyone around you?"

"Sometimes. At other times it was a curse. Having to make an effort not to use long words was often trying at times."

"Too right! And when you spend three lessons on something you learnt in half an hour because there's always a few who can't get it."

"Or when you realise that some days you talk more to the librarian than your friends."

"Exactly. I had no idea you had it the same. Do they ever catch up?"

"Some do, most don't. I for one have found only a few people in my lifetime worthy of my attentions."

"Who?"

"Well currently you," Hermione smiled, "Draco of course, Malfoy senior, Dumbledore too strangely enough."

"Eugh, don't talk to me about Dumbledore, I swear he gets more difficult by the day."

"Oh?"

"Well last Sunday for example. There we were having an argument about my personal war ethic, and he kept bringing up my parents. I was like, ok I know they're in danger. And yes thank you I know they have a secret keeper. It was odd."

To her confusion Severus went tense, his relaxed demeanour gone in an instant."What exactly did he say?"

Hermione screwed up her face trying to remember, then relayed the pertinent bits of the conversation to Severus.

"_Indeed, its unfortunate you will have to continue to holiday with us either at the Burrow or at Grimmauld place because we are in loco parentis whilst your parents are in hiding."_

"_We can still depend on your cooperation when it comes to your parents I trust? It would be a shame if we had to remove the secret keeper charm form their house."_

"**Of course Headmaster. It's not like I'm cutting all ties with any of you, I'm just not being as involved as I was."**

"_Yes, it would be a pity if anything were to happen to them. Dismissed."_

Snape stood suddenly and thumbed the desk with his fist in anger. Hermione jumped and slumped further down into her seat.

"Severus?"

"This is my fault, it was I who got you into this mess, and now you're parents are in danger."

"Danger? What's going on."

He slumped back into his chair with a defeated look about him. "You are not a spy Miss Granger. You have fought yes, but mostly overtly. The subtle threat in Dumbledore's words may well have passed you by. I would not have expected you to understand him. He was telling you to watch you step. You will co-operate with him and the order or he will take steps. You're parents for example might be in danger. He told you then that he is in the position to remove their secret keeper exposing them to death eaters. That is his threat." He looked thoughtful. "The order must really want you on side if they are willing to stoop so low."

Hermione stood in anger and began to pace in the small space. "Well that just makes me want to refuse giving them my allegiance even more. How dare they bring my parents into my fight like this."

"You may have no choice but to 'play nice'."

"That's not good enough!" She shouted. In a rage she kicked her chair clear across the room. "I've done fucking enough for those wankers. I have worked so hard for so frigging long. How dare they put extra demands on me, I've lost my friends, and now they're trying to intimidate me by putting my parents in fear of their lives!"

Severus stood and stopped her as she was about to storm out.

"And don't you try to say anything. If it wasn't for you I'd still be blissfully unaware."

"But you would be ignorant." He said softly, holding her gently to make her listen to his words.

"Maybe that's the best way to be. Maybe that's what I should try to be, act like Lavender and Parvati and be the house-witch with the babies like Ron wants."

Tears were no pricking at Hermione's eyes, and her words flowed thick and fast.

"Its different for men Severus, as a muggle child I knew that being the best would always be harder for a woman. I thought the wizarding world would be more enlightened. But instead I get a double whammy, a girl and a mudblood to boot. I should have taken the hint then and stopped trying so goddamned hard."

She slumped against him, and he held her as she drew shuddering breaths, trying to get a hold of her emotions.

"For starters you are not a girl like them, you are a woman. You are so much more than they are Mi-Hermione. You should never settle for second best. Trying to fit in with their ideals would only frustrate and ruin who you are, and I for one would hate to see you cheapen yourself like that. Come on."

He led her out of the study into his bedroom, then out through another door into a sort of living room. He sat her down on the sofa. "I think we've spoken enough on this tonight. Would you like a drink?"

He held up a bottle of Fire whiskey.

Hemrione managed a watery smile. "Trying to get me drunk _professor_?"

"Of course."

They both smiled at that and she took a glass from him gladly.

"Why is it that I've made friends with you?"

He grinned. "Of all the people you could have done you mean?"

She smiled sadly. "Is this our lot though? A few of us few and far between clinging to each other in the midst of their stupidity." Suddenly she felt the tears return, and downed her whiskey.

Severus paused. Crying women were hardly his area of expertise. Awkwardly, and cursing himself for upsetting her in the first place her put his arm out to her. Seeing it, she snuggled into his side, and he put his arm down around her shoulders.

"I'd far rather be with the few who are my equals than stoop to fit in with them." He whispered into her hair. Hermione just sighed in agreement and burrowed in closer. "Doesn't make it any easier though." He added as an afterthought He stared into the fire, still holding her as her breathing returned to normal after her crying, stroking her hair absentmindedly as the sniffles petered out into a comfortable silence.


	17. the infamous right hook

After a little while of just sitting with each other Snape turned to Hermione and spoke quietly. "I think you should return to your rooms now Hermione." _I should never have let myself touch you again at all. I told myself I wouldn't._

Hermione sat up and uncurled herself. Snape relinquished his hold on her, and she moved forward to sit on the edge of the sofa awkwardly. "Thank you Severus. Sometimes it's just nice to know there's someone around you know? And that goes both ways ok?" Leaning forward she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'll see what I can find out about your parents situation, I'll meet you tomorrow evening at 7pm to discuss what I unearth."

"Thank you. Goodnight."

Snape watched her stand and walk out into his classroom, and then leave and walk up the stone steps, her footsteps echoing in the deserted halls. Snape frowned and poured himself some more whiskey. _I'm letting her in too deep. A friendship like mine with Draco's would be appropriate, sitting entwined on my sofa is not. I shouldn't be allowing these feelings to surface at all, yes she's attractive and I am connecting with her intellectually; but that is no excuse._

Hermione however returned to her rooms with a smile on her face. Her parents may be in danger, but she was under a more immediate threat of falling for her potions professor.

"Its all gone a bit screwy Crookshanks." She told her pet as she fell into bed. "I like him, but I'm not ready to give up on Ron yet either. If I can reach him he might see things the way I do. Besides, Severus probably isn't interested in a kid like me anyway."

Sitting through all her lessons the next day was extremely frustrating for Hermione. She didn't even have potions, so any 'in-the-know' looks were stifled. No one spoke to her, and there was no way she could go to see Severus early. He'd said seven, so she'd just have to wait. Thinking about her parents had taken her mind of Harry, so when she spotted him on the way to lunch she stopped still in her tracks in shock. He didn't however, and walked straight up to her. His face was dark and his robes frayed and dirty.

"What the hell are you playing at Hermione?"

_Oh my God, that line again. Gryffindors are so formulaic! _He grabbed her arms and dragged her into an unused classroom nearby. Not letting him speak Hermione started on him.

"I take it you've heard then."

"Yes I've bloody well heard. I just get back from another fruitless mission to hear that one of my best friends is abandoning the order and me. I came right here and Dumbledore confirmed it."

Hermione snorted in mirth at the news of another pointless mission. _Typical._

"You think this is funny?" Harry gripped her arms harder in anger.

"Harry that's enough. You're hurting me."

"I don't give a shit if I'm hurting you. I want to know the truth." Harry's face was contorted in anger, and his eyes were darkened in his rage.

"I don't have to explain myself to anyone. I'm sorry Harry, but I've had enough of this war even if you haven't. I still want to be friends, that hasn't changed but I have given up my work with the Order."

"So it's true what Ginny said, you are a death eater sympathiser."

"That's ridiculous."

"So what then Hermione? I'm waiting for an explanation." Harry's grip got tighter, and he shook her. "Tell me what's going on with you."

"I said LET GO OF ME." Hermione wrenched her arms out of grip and took a step back. "How dare you get so violent, you'd be dead if it wasn't for me."

Harry grimaced as if struck and lunged forwards, but Hermione was too quick for him and his face collided with her infamous right hook, her anger, frustration and pain unleashed in a moment. With her hand still smarting from the impact Hermione dodged around him while he was reeling, and rushed through the door. On the other side she bumped into Draco and nearly knocked him over. Draco caught her as she toppled backwards.

"Woah Hermione are you ok?"

Harry now followed her out of the classroom, his face like thunder when he saw Hermione in Draco's arms. "Oh so that's it is it? Simple really, you've chosen being a Slytherin slut over helping your own people. Are you just whoring for Malfoy or is there some kind of rota? I should have known you were sleeping with the enemy when you went on a date with Snape instead of coming with Ron and me to Hogsmeade. You disgust me."

"Take all that back Potter." Said Draco menacingly, raising his wand, one arm still round Hermione's waist.

"Make me ferret-breath."

Suddenly Draco dove at Harry, sending the two of them flying and landing with a thud on the ground. The two of them started punching and kicking as neither could reach their wands that had flown from their grasp just out of reach. A small crowd was now gathering as people from inside the Great Hall heard the fight and came out to watch. Hermione wove closer to the two boys and tried to intervene. "Will you two just stop it, Draco come away." Her attempt to split them up didn't work, and she had to step back as flailing limbs nearly knocked her off her feet.

The crowd parted as Snape marched up from inside the Hall. He walked up to them and yanked Harry and Draco to their feet, holding them at arms length from one another. "That is quite enough from both of you. There is no excuse for brawling in public. Harry shook himself free from Snape's grasp and tried to regain his composure.

"What're you going to do Professor?" He snarled. "I'm no longer a student here remember."

Snape's lips curled in disgust. "Then maybe you will remember in future that unless you are a student or a member of staff you have no business being here at all Mr Potter." He spat Harry's name like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"I wouldn't want to hang around with the likes of these as Head girl and Boy anyway." And Harry strutted off in the direction of Dumbledore's office.


	18. Its time

"Come with me, both of you." Said Snape brusquely, and stalked towards the dungeons, robes streaming out behind him. Hermione pretended to help Draco to his feet reluctantly and they both followed him, both trying to look as if they wanted nothing to do with the other. Once they got into Snape's living room Hermione sat Draco down on the sofa and turned to Snape.

"Severus I need warm water and a cloth now please." She ordered. Snape opened his mouth to argue, but swept off to get them at the look on her face. He returned and handed her the implements, whereupon she began to clean Draco's face and nose.

"And why not use magic to clean all that off?" He asked testily.

"Two reasons, firstly there are lots of small blood vessels in the nose that have been ruptured, doing a charm to clear away the blood would just reopen the ruptures and make it bleed again. This is more time consuming but gentler. Hold still Draco."

Draco tried not to squirm as she cleaned off the drying blood from his face.

"Ow!"

"Stop being such a baby!"

"Stop being so rough."

"Right fine." Hermione moved closer to Draco so her hand movements would be minimized as she cleaned. Snape sat in his chair and watched them silently. Far from pleased with the way Hermione was caressing the young mans face. _What the hell is wrong with me? She's cleaning blood of his face that's all. I've no reason to be _jealous_, not that I am of course._

"How did that brawl begin? I'm guessing it was Potter."

Draco jerked away from Hermione and she huffed in protest. "Sorry Herms, it was Potty Severus. I'm on the way to lunch when Hermione comes running full speed out of a classroom and nearly knocks me over. I stop her from falling as she bounces off me. Next thing I know Potters following her out looking angrier than I've ever seen him. He stars mouthing off about how he should have known Hermione was a whore and stuff like that."

"Draco sit still." Hermione took his chin and wrenched it back round to face her. Snape felt a jab of something at her actions. Ignoring it he questioned her.

"What happened in the classroom Miss Granger?"

Hermione finished with Draco, making Snape relax, and turned round to face him. "Well he just got back from a mission and heard about me, and came to question me about it. That's all. He got angry so I left. It's nothing much really." Snape wasn't convinced.

"Hey Herms," Draco grabbed her arm. "That doesn't look like nothing to me." Where Hermione had rolled up her sleeve to attend to Draco she'd revealed the red marks where Harry had gripped her so tightly.

"What really happened Miss Granger?"

Hermione sighed and blew some strands of hair out of her face. "He just grabbed me and dragged me into the classroom. As he got more worked up his grip got tighter. I wrenched myself free and punched him, then ran out. Happy?"

"Decidedly not." Answered Snape sourly. "That boy assaulted you."

"And she assaulted him in retaliation. Nice one Herms! That'll get you closer to the Slytherins than ever, punching the boy wonder."

"That's enough Draco."

Draco threw his hands up in defeat and slumped back into the cushions. "Fine, I was just saying." The three of them sat quietly, Severus vanishing the bloody water in the bowl.

"What was the second reason?"

"Huh?" Hermione looked over at Snape confused. "You said there were two reasons for helping Draco manually. What was the second?"

"Magic is traced Severus, how would it have looked if I was recorded doing magic in your private rooms? Especially after that time Dumbledore caught us leaving your bedroom."

"What?" Said Draco in disbelief. "Severus you dog."

Hermione coloured while Snape just looked amused. "Miss Granger and I were doing nothing untoward, so raise you mind from the gutter if you please."

Draco sniggered suddenly, and then began to laugh in earnest. "What's so amusing?" Asked Snape in bemusement.

"This whole situation is ridiculous. You, the evil Head of Slytherin defending his involvement with the Gryffindor head girl to me. Its funny!" Hermione began to giggle as well, and soon the two of them were gasping for breath as hysterical laughter refused to stop. Snape shook his head in mirth at their antics, but then chuckled himself. It was after all a pretty strange series of events.

"My God Severus, you never just laughed!"

"I may have done, is that so out of character?"

"Well many would say so."

"Professor Snape is far different man from who I really am." Snape sobered. "Speaking of subterfuge, I have news on the situation with your parents."

"Severus thinks Dumbledore might harm them if I don't play ball." Explained Hermione to Draco.

"Its not good news, your parents secret keeper is Professor McGonagall. Where a few months ago I have no doubt you would have been comforted by this, now you must see the dangerous position this puts you in. McGonagall is deep in cahoots with Dumbledore. Whatever he suggests she will agree with just because that's how they work. They could do anything to your parents, not tell the order and get away scot-free. If Voldemort found your parents that's him getting smarter, not them betraying you."

Draco nodded sadly, but Hermione was glowering into the fireplace. "So what then? What can I do?"

"You have little choice but to 'play ball' as you put it. Swallow your pride and return to the order. You may never regain their trust, but your parents will be safe."

"Never." Hermione looked up and her face was livid. "How can you even suggest that to me now you know me better. I could never go back to them. Why can't I just stay out of it?"

"Because you are in such danger you silly girl, your neutral position was never going to be accepted by them in the first place."

"Don't you dare call me a silly girl." Said Hermione quietly. "I have the heart of a Slytherin which makes me anything but silly, and the traits I've picked up from the Gryffindors have not dulled that. So I am stubborn and brave like them, that has not changed me irrevocably. If you accuse me of anything like that again you will regret it."

"You threaten a teacher Miss Granger, tread carefully."

Draco shifted uneasily as Hermione and Severus both stood and squared up to each other, feeling well aware of the tension rising between them.

"I will tread as carefully as my honour allows. If you see me as no more than a mere silly little girl, then your previous actions towards me take some explaining."

Severus glowered at her and took a step forward. "I feel no need to explain my actions to you Miss Granger."

"No? Well I have time for hearing how you would justify kissing a student."

Severus opened his mouth to speak again but Draco interrupted. "Can we get back on topic please? I don't want to know what weird thing you two have got going on thank you." Severus and Hermione both sat back down, breaking their eye contact. Both felt no drop in the intensity of the moment however, and struggled to get back on track.

The three of them at in silence for a while; each deep in their own thoughts. Draco was wondering about what the hell was going on between the two of them. The argument had had undertones of serious attraction to each other, and he was feeling slightly creeped out. Severus was chastising himself for calling her a silly girl, as she was far from being either. _And the way her eyes glow when she roused…_ And Hermione was forcing her mind to go blank. Some of her best ideas came to her when she removed all obstructions from her thoughts. She allowed her gaze to wander around the room looking for inspiration, when her eyes settled once again on her potions project. Here we are…

"I've got a plan." The two men looked up from their reveries.

"Already?"

"Yes Draco already. How's this, I can continue not to be a member of the order, because that thought is truly abhorrent to me. But I will promise the order the potion I'm brewing for my project! It would go towards their war effort and get them off my back."

Draco and Severus both looked strained. "That's true, with the obvious downside of them having a potion that would be used against us."

"Well I'll develop two then. One with temporary results to last for something like ten minutes, that's plausible as after ten minutes of burning to death many wizards and witches wouldn't have the strength to use magic anyway. That one I can give to Dumbledore to keep him sweet and sure of my allegiance. Then they'll leave me alone, seeing my unusual ethical position on war as a mere trifling obstacle. The second potion will be the permanent version for…" And she faltered. Draco laughed at her expression.

"For who Herms? Do tell. You're neutral remember."

"I think." Interrupted Severus, "That it may be time for Miss Granger to meet Mr Riddle."


	19. Midsummer Grambleton

The last weekend before the Christmas holidays dawned bright and clear. Hermione lay and watched the winter sunlight pour into her bedroom and across her beds canopy. She'd barely slept a wink all night with the knowledge of what was to happen today. She was about to go deeper into the mysterious darkness that was Severus, and it gave her goose bumps. If she was wrong, she was about to hand herself over to the Dark Lord, but if she was right she was about to meet the most maligned man in the history of, well history. What would he look like? How would he treat her? Would she be sufficiently impressed to give him her allegiance? That was after all the main question for her. What was the point of dropping the order and losing all her friends just to hang around on the edges of the other side? Would what Riddle have to offer be enough to tempt her from her shaky neutrality. Sighing she shifted Crookshanks off her chest and stretched. With a grimace she saw that the marks Harry's had made were now large colourful bruises. _Great, real attractive for a whole day with Severus._

She decided to just ignore the bruises, Severus and Draco would expect to see them anyway. Hermione now began the dilemma of what to wear to meet the leader of the dark side. _God I must sound like such a girl, but amongst such people first impressions are important. I won't get far pretending to be Slytherin, they'll all see straight through that. But I don't relish the thought of going all Gryffindor either, that's not an accurate representation of who I am. Why am I so torn between the two most conflicting houses? _

When Hermione eventually met Draco in their common room she was wearing a black vest top with blood red cords, a nod to her Gryffindor background. Her hair was dead straight, and her makeup was simple, black eyeliner being her only accompaniment. She also wore a black hoodie and shoes, and on the back of the hoodie was the Hogwarts dragon, curled up and breathing tendrils of smoke up her back.

"You ready?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be, this almost seems unreal."

Draco grinned through a yawn. "Well you are risking pretty much everything, if it felt real, you might back out."

"Never." Hermione matched his grin with one of her own and strode over to the door. "Shall we?"

Draco followed her, "Gryffindor bravery?"

"Nope, my bravery."

They walked down to the main hall together, both slipping back into their roles as enemies with a practised ease. Not speaking, and stoneyfaced they made their way without bumping into anyone. Turning into the main hall Draco turned to her. "So far so good." He whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

Which was, ironically, when Ron turned a corner and literally bumped into him. "Watch where you're going Weasel, you're in the presence of your betters."

"Shut you muzzle ferret-face, no ones interested. Hermione, can I have a word with you please?"

_Of all the moments…"_I can't right now Ron, but I'd really like to later."

Ron went red. "Hermione, we need to talk now, or we're over. Even your heads duties aren't as important as us."

"What? I've been trying to talk to you all week but you kept rebuffing me! Or is it because Ginny and Neville aren't here right now? Well we'll just find some time without them later on as well. I'm busy now."

"What is the problem here?" The three students turned to see Severus coming towards them. "Well?"

"Weasley is preventing us from doing our duties sir." Said Draco immediately.

"That's not fair, he was only trying to talk to me. Look Ron, I really will speak with you later ok? Without the others, just us."

Ron looked slightly mollified when she stuck up for him. "Fine, but we really need to today." He hurried off as quickly as possible, away from Severus before he could get punished. They all watched him go. Draco broke the silence.

"What a twat."

Severus raised his eyebrows but agreed. "I must admit I fail to see why you want to badly to speak to him. He's not anywhere near your calibre."

"We had something once. I guess I just want to explore all avenues before we come to our inevitable split. Underneath it all he's a nice enough person."

"Somehow I doubt that. Buts lets be off before we meet anyone else." Snape led the way down a side passage until they were hidden from sight in the shadows. As they walked Hermione mused on her relationship with Ron. What she had hoped for at the beginning of the year, a passionate and fun relationship, a friendship with bonuses hadn't happened. But a part of her didn't want to throw away what they had.

_A part of me does still miss the 'golden trio', _she thought sadly_, when it was just we three solving mysteries and never getting hurt. And when Harry had to go on without us, it was Ron and me who bonded all the more strongly for it. I don't know how Severus will take it, but after today I'm going to tell Ron all I know from my point of view, not Harry or Dumbledore's. Hopefully our old friendship that was forged by fighting a common foe will prevail, and he'll believe me and come over to my side. Even if our relationship is over, which it blatantly is, we'll be a team again. _

At the end of the corridor they all pressed in close to the wall and listened for any noises that might indicate someone's presence. Hermione was strongly reminded of the time Severus had held her closely in his secret study, and repressed a shiver of excitement. _If I needed any more proof that me and Ron were over, its my reaction to Severus whenever he's near. Damn he's hot._

"You will prepare yourselves for a side-along apparition, as neither of you can break the barrier around Hogwarts, and I don't relish having to explain your splinched parts to Pomfrey." Whispered Severus.

Draco and Hermione nodded, and Severus took hold of Hermione's hand, and gripped Draco's arm. "Ready? Right then…" Hermione grimaced as the uncomfortable sensations of side-along apparition rolled through her, and tried to ignore Draco banging against her painfully. When they landed only Draco fell to the floor. Snape chuckled and gave him a hand up. "One of these days you'll stay standing boy."

"Not with you as the one taking me along for the ride, you're always bumpy."

"Miss Granger managed it fine." Hermione and Severus shared a smile.

Draco dusted himself off looking amused. "Well she would do wouldn't she."

Hermione was surprised to see how much Severus had changed away from Hogwarts. He was lighter and freer in his movements, and many of the lines in his face relaxed to the point where you could hardly see them. Severus spread his arms. "This is where we apparate to when we come to see Riddle. He lives near muggles so it had to be some distance away."

"He lives near muggles?" Repeated Hermione incredulously. "No wonder the order haven't found him, they've restricted their search to areas of magical intensity."

"Yes well." Said Severus lightly. "The order are fools aren't they?" With a smile he looped his arm for her, "Care to walk this way?" Hermione slipped her arm through his and allowed herself to be led from the woodland clearing.

"It's a good thing you aren't like this at school, your scary reputation would go poof."

Severus just sighed. "That's just a part of the act, when I'm away from the order and the school, alone with those I trust I can be who I truly am. I can relax."

Draco slipped his arm around Severus free one. "Don't I get an arm too Severus?" Severus rolled his eyes. "No." And shook him off. Draco pretending to be hurt scooped up a handful of leaves and chucked them at the professor. Hermione froze, half waiting for the biting comment or the loss of house points; instead, Severus released her arm and scooped up his own leaves. As Hermione continued down the path the sounds of a leaf fight continued behind her. Shaking her head she wondered how much stranger the day could possibly get.

As she rounded a bend in the path she was met with the sight of a small village. Severus ran up beside her, he had leaves sticking out from their hair and clothes. "This is Midsummer Grambleton." Explained Severus. "Its not a rural village, its mostly holiday homes of urban types which suits us fine."

Hermione stood on tiptoes to pick some leaves out of his hair. "What's Riddles cover story?"

"He's an unsuccessful author, and his odd bohemian friends drop in from time to time. He is an impoverished descendant of the local gentry, so uses snobbery as an excuse not to converse much with the locals. So far no ones raised any issues. There's one old biddy who insists on leaving him the odd pie on his doorstep, but she's been checked out, harmless."

He raised his hand and removed a leaf from Hermione's own hair. "Thank you, but it was probably you who got that there."

Severus smiled. "It was of course Draco."

"Break it up you too, this is a business trip not a countryside ramble." Draco caught them up with more than his fair share of foliage sticking out from his person. "Keep on like you are and I'll bring Pansy along next time for a double date."

Snape just rolled his eyes and smushed some more leaves into Draco's hair. "If she can distinguish you from a scarecrow that is."

They walked down the gentle slope towards the village, and Hermione was glowing. _I'm probably picking at straws, but he didn't tell Draco to shut up with the insinuations like he did at that bookshop in Knockturn Alley. Maybe outside of school he can see me as more than his student._ Unconsciously she moved closer to Severus as they walked, so that their hands were almost touching. Severus however did notice and smiled to himself.

He stopped outside a bungalow on the outskirts of the village and Hermione drank it in. It was small, but she knew it could easily be enlarged from the inside. It was pale brick on the ground floor, with wooden panels for the single upstairs room. The garden was slightly unkempt, with a small muddy lawn and numerous weeds in the flowerbeds. There was a small pond in one corner, overgrown with duckweed.

"Severus, is that Marijuana growing next to the pond?"

"Yes, we're odd bohemian types remember. Pick some on the way in will you Draco?"

"Sure thing, you going to indulge later?"

"Not unless Miss Granger does, I wouldn't want her to feel she's alone amongst a load of stoned strangers. But maybe for another time" Severus rang the doorbell and waited. A moment later footsteps could be heard approaching the front door. The door was opened, but the chain on the inside was still fastened.

"What do you want?" Asked the person behind the door.

"To be a part of your story."

"To what purpose and what end?"

"To help the shadows exist in the midday sun."

"How many shadows would you have thrive?"

"As many as accept that darkness rules light."

"How many shadows are there seeking inclusion."

"Two, and the one who basks in the twilight."

The door closed, and Hermione heard the chain being taken off. When the door opened again she gasped to see Lucius Malfoy on the other side.

"Nice touch Severus, 'basks in the twilight'. What an epithet. Nice to meet you again Hermione."

"Uh, thanks. You too."

Lucius moved aside so they could pour in, and eyed the weed in his son's hand. "You better get your homework done before you use that Draco."

"Dad not now ok?"

They moved down the central corridor of the bungalow and into a room on the right. Inside was a simply decorated muggle room. Hermione felt let down, this was hardly what she had expected of the headquarters of the Dark side. The bookcases were mostly bare, and the desk had a battered old typewriter and a few crumpled pieces of parchment. The walls were a faded pale yellow, and the floor was a dark green natty carpet. There were three sofas and an armchair, with a small coffee table in the middle of the square they made. Two of the sofas were quite long, enough for four to be seated comfortably, the last was a two-seater. They were all black and slightly worn, whilst the armchair was newer and softer looking.

Hermione sat down on the smaller sofa and Severus joined her. Draco sprawled himself out on the neighbouring sofa and started to roll a joint. His father sat next to him and took it out of his hands. "Have some respect Draco, Tom'll be down in a minute."

"Tom?" They all turned to look at her and she realised she'd said it aloud. "Isn't that a bit, informal? How many people call Professor Dumbledore Albus?"

Severus patted her knee. "It's all a bit more informal around here Miss Granger, you'll get used to it. Apart from Tom being our obvious leader, we're all treated pretty equally. It's a communal organization, everyone contributing what they can when they can."

Hermione shrugged. "Sounds disorganized."

"It can be, but I'd rather that than presssuring people to do more than they can. Greetings Hermione Granger."


	20. Meeting the Man

Hermione turned her head and saw Riddle entering the room. She flinched and shuddered. He was as deformed as Harry had said. His eyes were red in his pale face, but he did have human looking black pupils and white surrounding it. His nose was flat with snake-like slits for nostrils, and his head was bald.

"Hello again Severuss, Draco."

Severus inclined his head. "A pleasure as always Tom."

Tom sat in the armchair, and sighed with relief. "Thiss chair is such a boon, where did you find it again Draco?"

"Ikea." Grinned Draco, and winked at Hermione.

Tom turned to Hermione and spread his arms. "I'm ssorry that my appearance shocked you when I entered, but I generally find its too much hasssle to charm mysself handsome everyday. Besides, better you see me for what I am now than get the wrong impression."

"I suppose so sir, I apologise for being so startled."

"Quite alright. Draco, Luciuss, would you mind leaving us for a while? There are ssome things we three need to discuss."

"Of course." Lucius stood and Draco sloped out after him, clearly a bit miffed at being sent away. Tom turned to Hermione and continued to speak.

"Severus here has spoken highly of you Hermione, and believes that you are not a spy for the order."

"Of course I'm not." Said Hermione harshly. "Sorry, but I honestly can't even imagine doing any of this for them."

"Good. He's filled you in on all the details I take it?"

Hermione glanced at Severus. "I believe so sir."

"Miss Granger knows most of the history of this organisation Tom, but perhaps hearing it from you would give it more authority."

"Come come Severus, she's a friend of yourss. I believe her given name is Hermione?"

Severus looked at her and nodded. "Old habits I'm afraid Hermione."

Tom smiled and spoke again. "Pleasse Hermione, tell me what you know and I will tell you what has been missed."

"Well, I know that dark magic originated in the 16th century when it was developed to protect both our world and the muggle world from too much over-familiarity with each other. It culminated in the method of the suppression of children's magical ability if it was felt they were too stupid to keep quiet about magic when they returned from they're education back to their muggle communities. When the light side, nowadays made up of the order and the ministry, found out they rounded up any dark witches and wizards they could find and shopped them to muggles, having them burnt at the stake. They used the dark sides own potion against them so they couldn't escape their fate. Unfortunately this potion has since been lost, something which Severus and I hope to remedy.

As the population of the planet increased, so have the numbers of people with magical ability. For the first time since the 16th century the wizarding world is getting too close to the muggles due to its size. There is not enough space to house the majority of us in magical communities, and accidents in muggle areas are on the increase. Problems with muggle technology have also developed, with both civilian and military satellites seeing things the muggles think aren't there. Destruction of magical creatures natural habitats would also be a problem I imagine, but that's my own speculation not something I've been told.

You, Tom Riddle, recognised these issues years ago and tried to act to keep the integrity of our world intact. However once again the light side could not see past the short-term, and labelled you as a dangerous dark wizard, creating the persona of Lord Voldemort to stir up hatred and fear towards your policies, masking them in their own prejudices and beliefs. When Harry defeated you seventeen years ago, they thought they had won. But when you returned, well the problems were getting worse and you seemed all the more determined. They had to resurrect Voldemort too, whoever he is." She said with a sidelong glance at Severus, who shrugged.

"This is what I know. I also worked out that someone from the order must be acting as Voldemort giving the death eaters their missions, and from personal experience I can say that they're morals and general goodness are only skin-deep. I have endured threats against my family, and have been ostracized from my own house. I agreed to come here to meet you because I believe what you are doing is right, and to be frank, neutrality is boring me."

Tom nodded. "Severus can you leave uss for moment please?" Hermione and Severus both moved closer to each other. Hermione looked frightened, and Severus deeply possessive.

"I'd rather he stayed sir."

"And I need to talk to you privately. This is inclussive group, but sometimes I pull rank. Am I undersstood?"

Severus stood. "I'll be waiting outside, you'll be safe with him so don't worry. See you soon." He squeezed her hand and walked out, giving her one last look before he closed the door.

Tom eyes narrowed once he had gone. "Your heart is still divided and I question your intentionss in being here. I know you're hiding several things from Severus, and I want to know what they are. I have held off ssearching you mind, but I will invade if you do not fill me in fully, I will be able to tell if you lie."

Hermione looked guilty. "I have only kept one thing from him, that I intend to try and explain all I have learnt to Ronald Weasley, in the hope that he will come to understand what I have. I still have fond memories of my days as a member of the golden trio."

Tom's expression eased slightly, but not fully. "There is more."

Hermione wracked her brains; she had been honest with Severus the whole time hadn't she? "I'm sorry, but I don't know what else I can say."

"Then I will perform occlumency on you. It may be there is a some form of ssubconscious command built into your mind from the order, and I cannot risk that." He took his wand from his pocket. "This shouldn't hurt, but it may be distresssing."

Without warning he flicked his wand and Hermione felt her mind flooding with images. She was talking with the sorting hat, lying for Ron and Harry after the troll fight, finding Crookshanks. Riddle dug deeper and she squirmed, here was her kissing Krum, starting her period, talking to Hagrid in tears after another fall-out. Riddle muttered in frustration and delved deeper, and with a squeak Hermione saw herself crying after Severus' callous comment after the teeth incident, staying up into the early morning on another potions essay, desperate to impress him, sticking up for him in front of Ron and Harry, realising she fancied him, kissing him passionately…

Riddle removed himself from her mind at once, and she lay down on the sofa, gasping for breath. "My apologies Hermione, but had that secret been of another nature it would have been necessary for me to ssearch for it. Rest assured, I will be discreet about what I have seen. I have little reason to trusst anyone, so you understand my reasons for my actions."

Hermione sat up, still slightly shaky. "I understand, but hope I'll never have to go through that again."

Tom smiled. "You will not, in the initiation ceremony we use veritaserum, which is much less distressing. Now I have established that you are not even an unwilling sspy I will fill you in on what Severus has not yet told you. You have a good understanding of what happened then, and what is happening now, but not much on what happened in between. I am the 'Dark Lord'. But that is not a title I alone have created. It's been the title of the leader of the Sshadows for centuries. When the light side learnt of it, they assumed I was the first self-styled Dark Lord. Our organissation has met in secret since the general demonisation of dark magic four hundred years ago, head-hunting the most intelligent of each generation who are also ssympathetic to our cause.

It's often no more than a handful each year, some years there are more than others. From your own year we have found four such initiates, an unusually high number. Draco Malfoy, which was no surprise, his family have been members for generation; Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zambini and yourself. It's usual for our members to be Slytherins, but every now and again we have Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Gryffindors are extremely rare. But as I understand it, you were more suited to sSlytherin?"

"That's right sir, I'm a Slytherin in my heart and soul, but as a muggleborn I couldn't join them so I was put in Gryffindor."

Tom snorted. "That sorting hat has been corrupted at some point then, being muggleborn wouldn't be a consideration for you inclussion in Slytherin, a house of nothing but pure-bloods would be ridiculous. I wonder if it told you that because the light saw your potential and wanted it? No matter. As I was saying, we are particular in who we allow into our fold. Our initiation is not until eighteen to ensure a person is fully developed emotionally and intellectually, whilst I notice the order were using you in their cause since the age of eleven. Most questionable ethics, but then you three were possibly a special case. The dark mark also originated with us, and if you join us you will receive one too. It is not in the sstyle of the death eaters marks, that is an invention of Voldemort but the idea is the same, to summon. We have a somewhat more attractive design, and do not use pain. Severus and Lucius do have both of course, fulfilling their roles as spies. Poor Severus, pretending he doesn't know Voldemort is an order member, and sspying on him for them, and on them both for me. I'm surprised he doesn't get more headaches.

We keep tabs on the order and Voldemort, as well as working on our own goals of keeping muggle and wizards separate. We are planning to eventually get the wizarding world back on track by having our members in top ministry jobs, and having key placements in Hogwartss. By making changes from the inside we want to once again stabilize our world. We have contact with a few unregistered squibs that are living masquerading as muggles, who will be appointed in jobs of muggle importance, like Prime Minister and President of the United States. We are not a worldwide organisation as yet, but we think that once we've sorted out England and America, governments elsewhere will begin to make changes to match us.

It's a long hard campaign, made harder by the ignorance and scare mongering of the light side. We are ever covert, ever alert. If you join uss, which I hope you will, you will be in part pledging your life to the cause. A life outside the Shadows is encourages so as not to arouse suspicion, and as we have said each member does only what they can. But once you are in, you can never leave."

Tom finished speaking and sat back in his seat to watch her. Hermione was absorbing all he had said, and once again it fit. But making a snap decision now would be foolhardy; this was a commitment for life, and not one she could back out of later. She raised her eyes and spoke to Tom directly her previous fear forgotten.

"Everything you have said makes sense to me, and I more than inclined to join now on the spot. But I won't. If you will allow it, I would like to return to Hogwarts and have a long hard think about joining the Shadows. It's a big thing to decide, and if I later regretted it I wouldn't be much use to you anyway."

Tom stood and the door to the room swung open. "I'm glad you have retained your sscepticism, you would be of no use to us if you took anything at face value. Severus told me how you pulled a wand on him when he first told you he was a sspy for me. I will expect this standard of vigilance in future if you do join us." Severus entered the room and walked straight over to Hermione.

"The issue with young Mr Weasley" said Tom, "I will allow you to resolve as you see fit. Tell him what you will. He may stop working for the order and help you, but he is not of a high enough standard to join the shadows, sso you must keep the existence of this group from him. As for you, if you decide that you have no wish to join us, your mind will be manipulated so you forget everything to do with us. Leaving you with such knowledge is too great a rissk to us. I will take my leave of you now Hermione, but I would appreciate an answer by the end of the Christmas holidays, if not before. Goodbye. Goodbye Severus, until next time my friend."

"See you soon Tom, for a proper chat eh?"

"Oh, and Hermione?"

"Yes sir?"

"Two things. One, call me Tom and two." He smiled "Nice jacket."

Riddle left the room and Severus turned to Hermione, who let out a long breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. "Well? How do you feel."

Hermione smiled at him. "I feel like someone on the brink of the biggest choice of their life Severus, what do you expect?"

Severus offered her his hand and she took it, and he pulled her to her feet. "We're going back to Hogwarts now. Draco's been smoking with his father so we'll go straight to your common room. Can't have any teachers seeing him in that state."

The two of them left the room and Hermione followed him into another room, it was much more comfortably furnished in deep purple, black and silver. There were all manner of seats in here, from thrones to beanbags all matching the colour scheme, and they had a large drinks cabinet along one wall, and a wide screen television on another. Hermione raised her eyebrows at that, but Severus just smiled and shrugged again. Draco was on one of the beanbags, while his father was sitting on one of the reclining armchairs with his feet up.

"Herms! How'd it go?" Draco jumped up and gave her hug. "So good to see you!"

Malfoy senior just grinned from where he was sat. "Severus old boy Draco's been telling me some very interesting gossip. You'll have to fill me in on your side of the story. Sound like fun?"

Severus just laughed. "You bet Lucius, and you can fill me in on Shadow stuff and return the favour."

Severus plonked himself down on the beanbag closest to him and motioned for Hermione to do the same. "I think we'll just hang around for a little while, what do you think?"

It was dark by the time they finished chatting. Hermione was slightly light-headed from second hand smoke, but Draco was so out of it by this time he'd nearly passed out. Severus stood and hauled Draco to his feet and lifted him over his shoulder like a rag doll. _Wow he must really work out, shame he hides his body under all those swishy robes._ Thought Hermione. He reached out his hand to her and she took it, preparing herself for apparition. Instead Severus just walked out of the room, and Hermione realised he was planning on walking all the way back to the clearing holding her hand. He smirked at her once they were on the path. "Just making sure you don't do a runner." He explained innocently.

Once they were back at Hogwarts Hermione helped Severus get Draco into his bedroom, marvelling at the difference between his and hers. Where hers was cosy, his was majestic. Where she had fluffy rugs, he had polished wood. Severus noticed her looking round in envy. "What's your room like?" asked Severus as he tucked the already snoring Draco into bed.

"I'd show you, but knowing our luck Ron's probably in there waiting for me. No need to add fuel to the fire by having you go in there with me."

"You gave him your password?" Said Severus in shock. Hermione shrugged.

"Seemed like the right thing to do at the time. God knows I was having difficulty getting him in there at the same time as me."

Severus grimaced. "Too much information."

They walked back out into the common room and it suddenly got a bit awkward.

"Well I guess I'll speak to you tomorrow then Miss Granger."

Hermione looked up sharply. "I thought we were going with Hermione?"

"I'm slipping back into teacher mode, forgive me."

Hermione smiled with difficulty. "Back to the old student and teacher thing then."

Severus gaze darkened. "For now." And his voice was full of promise. Hermione shivered.

"I-I'll go see Dumbledore tomorrow if that's ok, tell him I'll be handing over my project to the order when it's done."

"I'll come too, so he sees us as a united front."

They hovered a few feet from each other. "Well, see you tomorrow Professor." Said Hermione uncertainly.

"Until then." He agreed. For a moment he looked as if he was about to say more, but spun abruptly on his heel and left her alone. With a sigh Hermione went to her own bedroom, hoping Ron didn't want to speak to her too desperately.


	21. Attacked

It was dark inside her room, which was unusual as normally the house elves would have lit a fire. Hermione was instantly therefore on her guard, and taking a defensive position whispered "Lumos." Once her eyes adjusted she saw Ron sat on her bed, looking angry. She lowered her wand, but her voice was heavy with suspicion. "How long have you been waiting here Ron?"

"Since lunch when I figured whatever duties you had to do with Malfoy would be over."

Hermione grimaced. "You could have just left me a note so when I got back I could floo you."

"I wanted to know when you got back. And besides, we need to talk remember."

"I hadn't forgotten Ron." She replied quietly. "But most of what I want to say can wait until tomorrow. Like you said, it's late. What I have to say will make better sense if we're both rested."

"Fine. But you still owe me an explanation as to where you've been all day. Snape and Ferret haven't been seen either, so don't deny you were with them."

"I won't deny that they were with me. We uh, went to the forbidden forest to gather unicorn hair for my potions project."

"A likely story."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Hagrid would have seen you go in, and I asked him if he'd seen you."

"Well we must have just missed each other or something."

"Sure. And maybe you three were somewhere a bit cosier than the forest floor."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that other people have a simple answer as to where you really were all day. People reckon you were shacked up with them both somewhere."

Hermione saw red. "Ron, I am not going to stand here and take that kind of unfounded accusation. Get out, I'll speak to you in the morning when you've had a chance to put such ridiculous thoughts from your head."

Ron's eyes narrowed and he pouted. "Fine, but you'd better have a more concrete story to give me by then." He pushed past her and she heard him stomping through the common room, slamming the portrait door behind him. Sighing, she changed and crawled into her welcoming bed, all thoughts flying from her mind as her head hit the pillow, with her cat curled up at her feet.

When she woke the next morning she realised something was wrong, and it took her a moment to realise that Crookshanks hadn't made his way on top of her, and that something was blocking the sunlight that normally lit her face as the sun rose. She rubbed her eyes and opened them, to be faced with Ron and Harry's angry faces. "What are the two of you doing here? Wasn't it enough to assault me yesterday Harry?" She rolled up her pyjama sleeves to reveal her bruises. Ron looked at Harry in confusion, who only shook his head.

"Ron contacted me yesterday with some disturbing news Hermione."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron who squirmed under her gaze. "I was worried about you Mione…"

"Can it Ron. What news?"

"That you had disappeared from Hogwarts, last seen in the company of Malfoy and Snape."

"So?"

"Ron here had been waiting for you for hours, he seemed to think you were going to talk after you'd finished patrolling. He waited in your room until fairly late at night, and went you eventually got in you were evasive to all his questions, coming up with some cock and bull story about this project of yours. He flooed me when you threw him out."

Hermione crossed her arms across her chest and waited. "So what, you want an account of my all actions is that it? Because everything I do is now under suspicion I take it."

"Exactly." Harry rose from the bed suddenly and before she could react shouted "Expellerarmas." Hermione's wand went flying into his grasp, and he tossed it aside to Ron. "We want answers if you please."

Hermione fought her anger and replied coolly. "What I told him was true. We went to the forbidden forest to gather some ingredients for my project. Draco came too because as it was so tactfully pointed out by Ginny, last time I went on an educational excursion alone with Sev-Snape, insinuations were made which could have been damaging had they been true. Draco was a chaperone if you will."

"Are you on first name terms with the greasy git as well now? You nearly just called him Severus." Spat Ron.

"Its certainly a disturbing development." Agreed Harry. "If you weren't before, you're definitely fucking him now."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the irony, her and Severus were definitely attracted to each other, but were nowhere near the level these two were accusing her of being. "I have never slept with Professor Snape, of that you have my word."

"The thing is Hermione," Said Harry walking closer, "your word doesn't count for all that much anymore." Hermione backed up against her headboard, and Harry beckoned Ron over to join him. "Ron get her dressing gown cord, we need to have a little chat with our good friend."

Without her wand Hermione knew her fighting skills wouldn't get her far, there were two of them after all, and she wouldn't be able to buy herself time to escape out of her chambers.

Severus was sitting in his quarters mulling over yesterdays events. Hermione had shown herself to be a more than average initiate into the Shadows, filling him with pride and expectation. If she joined them, he could be closer to her than ever. _Working with her on the potion will be most enjoyable_, he thought, _if I can concentrate on it and not on her. I don't think she was too confused by my behaviour today, though her face when we had a leaf fight was priceless. It's perfectly understandable that I should be attracted to her, she's technically eighteen, her mind is as sharp as my own and she's utterly beautiful. She's wasted on that poor excuse for masculinity Ronald. _

Suddenly the light of his fire turned green and Lucius' head was seen amongst the flames. "Severus it's urgent."

Severus sank to the floor in front of the fire and listened attentively. "Riddle put a charm on Hermione in case someone tries to coerce her into spilling her guts before she has the correct training, he didn't think she'd be threatened so soon, but that Potter boy is a thug."

"Get to the point man." Growled Severus.

"Potter and Weasley are in her rooms right now, they've taken her wand and Tom detects Veritaserem in the room with them. You must hurry!"

"Get the fuck out of the fire then." Lucius' head disappeared and Severus stepped into it. "Heads common room." He shouted.

From the common room he could hear sounds of a disturbance coming from her room. He ran to the door and listened, his ear pressed against it for a moment. Hermione was whimpering, and the boys were silent. Taking his wand from his pocket he burst into the room and fired off two silent Petrificus Totalas before either boys could react. A flask dropped from Potters hand and fell to the floor. Ignoring the glares from the bys who were straining to do some silent magic of their own he stopped and picked it up before it could be spilled. He judged that they had managed to get Hermione to ingest some, as it was half full. He went to her and released her from her bonds, wincing at how tightly they'd be tied.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

"I'm hurting."

"I won't ask you anything, just go down to the dungeons this minute, it would be best if you were treated there and not by Pomfrey who may ask questions." Hermione looked at the boys.

"What about them?"

Severus' face went blank. "I'll deal with them as I see fit."

Hermione's eyes went wide, but then she smirked. "Serves them right. Have fun Severus." She pecked him on the cheek and left the room. Severus turned round and set the two boys upright, so they were leaning like planks of wood against her wardrobe. They were no longer defiant, and now look scared. Ron had gone a shade of grey.

"Right then boys, I think its time to fill you in on who will be looking after Hermione from now on." He cracked his knuckles, and the boys eyes got wider.


	22. Holiday plans

Severus made his way back to the dungeons after having dealt with the pathetic Gryffindor males to his satisfaction. They had promised not to breathe a word to anyone and he believed them. Even they couldn't be so stupid as to ignore a threat from him. His mind turned to Hermione and he checked his watch. It had been a while since he'd sent her down to the dungeons so the Veritaserum had probably worn off by now. He entered his classroom but found it empty of her presence. Undeterred he went to his shelves and entered the secret room, and sure enough she was sat in there waiting for him.

"My hair is green." She said.

"I beg your pardon?" He said confused.

"I was just checking I could lie."

"Right."

Severus was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable, remembering the last time they had been alone in this room together. She had accepted his advances so readily, and surprisingly enthusiastically bearing in mind who he was. Their kiss had been electric, perhaps partly because it was prohibited between a couple in their roles. He cleared his throat and spoke again.

"Before I ask you about what happened, are you cold? The dungeons can be cold, and you are in your nightclothes."

"The cold doesn't bother me much Severus, remember I told you at half term? It's probably why I don't hate the dungeons lessons you teach like everyone else, I'm perfectly at ease."

"Very well." Severus came and sat down near to her. "Would you care to tell me what happened?"

Hermione sighed and paused before answering. "Remember yesterday before we went…out, Ron said he wanted to talk to me?" Severus face darkened at the utterance of Ron's name, and he nodded. "Well turns out he waited for me for hours in my room, and was still there when I got back. I don't know if he heard us speaking outside in the common room, but I don't think so or he would have bought it up as a part of his accusations."

"What accusation?"

"Well he basically accused me of lying when I said we were gathering unicorn hair from the forbidden forest for our potion, which was quite correct of course. But he implied I was off having some kind of three-way lovefest with you and Draco."

This tickled Severus and he laughed.

"Its not funny!"

"Forgive me, but I think it is. Weasel is so insecure its hilarious. A threesome? As if either Draco or I would share you if we had you to ourselves." He realised his faux pas and groaned inwardly, but showed no sign of it on the outside. _She'll know Draco is besotted with Pansy, she'll see right through my words. Damn._

"Well anyway," continued Hermione, "I threw him out so I could get some sleep, I was tired. When I woke up this morning he and Harry were in my room waiting for me to wake up. They questioned me, then took my wand and tied me up, saying my word wasn't good enough anymore. Then they forced Veritaserum down my throat. They asked me a few questions to check it was working and were about to start up properly when you burst in." She looked up at him defiant. "I was going to fight it as best I could, but seeing you was the biggest relief I'd ever felt."

Severus was touched, and to cover his feelings took her arm to inspect it. "You said you were hurting?"

"The bonds were tight, it doesn't hurt now. Mostly it was emotional pain, we've only really just fallen out after six inseparable years, and they were already using potions against me. Bit of a wake up call I suppose."

He nodded. "Will you be alright over the holidays? They start tomorrow and you will be staying with them at the Burrow on Dumbledore's orders."

"Yeah I'll be fine. It won't be much fun, they're all such a bunch of losers, but I know some pretty tough wards they won't get through, even when I'm sleeping. Being alone for two weeks will be the worse part, over the festival of good-will to all men as well."

"If you like, I will stop by more often than I usually do. We can work on the potion together to while away the time, and you'll see a friendly face."

Hermione looked unsure. "Don't you have duties and things? You never usually come and socialise over Christmas, I wouldn't be a burden would I?"

He smiled. "I don't normally go to the burrow or Grimmauld place unless I can help it its true, but that's because there never used to be anyone worth talking to. You were deeply embroiled in your role as their little protégé, and were I'm afraid, a bore."

"Why Severus, I'm hurt." But she gave him a light punch on the arm and grinned, and he knew to his relief that she wasn't insulted in any way.

"So its agreed?"

"Yes, I'd really appreciate it too. The holidays would get boring even when I was everyone's favourite young witch, having his potion to work on is a boon. And your company will prevent me from getting overly giddy with seasonal cheer, I take it you will be living the cold sarcastic mask in front of the order?"

Severus sighed and looked downcast. "I'm afraid so Hermione. I must also act as if I don't particularly relish being in your company in front of them as well, I don't want to jeopardise my position as an order member. Do you understand?"

"Yes I do, but when we're alone I'll cast silencer charms 'so we can concentrate' and incidentally, chat."

"That would work I think."

Hermione now asked the question most on her mind. "So, Severus. What did you do to Harry and Ron? You weren't the happiest of bunnies."

Severus smirked at her. "I won't divulge my tactics, and they are too frightened out of their wits to blab anything to Dumbledore."

"How's that? Surely any uncharacteristic concern for me would be massive gossip."

"Lets just say, they weren't given a great deal of choice. And I worded it most carefully."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Hermione gleefully imagining what he'd done to them and Severus watching her. Suddenly her face clouded and she turned on him.

"How did you know?"

Severus knew exactly what she meant and had the good grace to look a little ashamed. "Riddle placed a charm on you so if it looked as if you were being questioned or restrained in any way, he would be alerted. Lucius called me and I went to you." He saw that Hermione was less than impressed and he tried again. "Look at it from our point of view, you were a security risk in some ways. We knew you wouldn't tell anyone voluntarily, but people were already suspicious of you and we had to take precautions. Justifiably it seems."

Hermione nodded and looked mollified. "Fair enough."

Severus looked at his watch. "I hate to turf you out, but people will be going to breakfast soon. I can't use floo to your rooms twice in one morning, It'd be noted. And having people see you emerge from the dungeons in your pyjamas is similarly undesirable."

"No worries, I'll see you soon."

Hermione jumped off the table and paused just before she left the room.

"I don't think I thanked you Severus. But I really am grateful for everything you've done for me."

He waved his hand impatiently. "Don't be daft. Now get away from here."

Hermione grinned and waved and she made her way back up to her rooms, now vacant from all violent young fools.


	23. House Elves and Obvliation

Hermione sat in her room for a while, wondering what to do with her last day at Hogwarts before the holidays. Spending any more time with Severus would be suspicious, but she didn't relish bumping into Harry anywhere, as he was bound to be hanging around to catch the train back to the Burrow with Ron the next day. With a sigh she dressed in some green cords with a black tee and wondered down to the library. _May as well get my homework out of the way if I'm doing my projects over Christmas._ She thought miserably.

She had a spot of lunch first, going to the kitchens instead of the main hall because she couldn't be bothered with facing the Gryffindors quite yet. Tickling the pear in just the right spot she entered the kitchen and manoeuvred herself to a table, dodging the scurrying house-elves who were making preparations for the rest of the schools next meal. Dobby eventually bobbed up to her.

"What can I be getting Miss Hermione?" he asked happily.

"I'll have a chicken sandwich with lettuce and tomato, and some chips on the side please Dobby."

Hermione watched him scamper off in relief, she'd worried that even her beloved house elves might turn against her. Dobby held Harry in such high esteem she wouldn't have put it past him to turn his back on her too. She decided to ask him about it when he returned with her meal.

"Well Miss," he replied, "Harry has complained long and muchly to young master Weasley, but Dobby remembers what Miss Hermione has done for Potter yes he does. And Miss Hermione hasn't hurt Potter has she? She just says no fighty no more, and Dobby says yes, fighty is very bad for all peoples, and understands."

Hermione patted Dobby on the head. "Thank you Dobby, you know I'm glad someone believes me."

Dobby bowed low. "And Miss Hermione says free all magical creatures." He looked up conspiratorially. "Dobby is spreading the word Miss, more elves think clothes is good, and like my socks. Dumblydore may have to pay more of us come September." And he stuffed his hands in his mouth, but continued to grin. Hermione's smile widened in response.

"That's brilliant Dobby! I've never advocated slavery or servitude, and knowing that the message is spreading is great. I'm proud."

Dobby winked and toddled off to perform his other duties, while Hermione sat chewing thoughtfully. Her musings were interrupted when the fruit painting was opened again, and someone else came through. As lunch was mostly over now, the unoccupied elves crowded around the newcomer blocking him from Hermione's view. Still slightly paranoid from the experience earlier on she called out.

"Who's that? I'm trying to eat in peace here."

The elves drew back at the pissed off tone of her voice, leaving Ron exposed and confused. He turned to leave again but Hermione got up and laid a hand on his arm, which to her amusement was trembling.

"No need to be scared Ron, I just want to have that chat we had scheduled."

Ron looked unsure but allowed himself to be dragged out of the door and into a nearby empty classroom. "So," She said, sitting on a desk with her legs dangling over the edge. "Why the fear?"

"I'm not scared of you." Said Ron, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"No?"

"No."

"So why do you look it?"

"Snape." He spat.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Snape said he would be watching out for you from now on, and he'd know if we did anything 'untoward'. God knows what he means by that so I'm avoiding him and you in case I do something 'untoward' without realising it."

"Yes, that sounds wise." Said Hermione sarcastically, but really she was loving it. _Wonder what else Severus said to them._ She paused for a moment.

"Ron I've got a few things to say to you, and when I'm done you won't be scared to be near me, and you'll understand why I've done all I have the last few months. You ready to hear me out? This way is preferable to Veritaserum."

Ron nodded and sat down warily on a different desk.

"It sounds incredibly cliché, but everything you've ever been told is a lie."

Ron went red and stood to leave. "If you're calling my parents liars I'm outta here."

"Ok ok, sit down." Hermione changed track. "Wouldn't it be awful if muggles found out about magic."

Ron nodded.

"Well what if I told you that that is happening at the moment because we're letting too many muggles into magical schools? Accidents happen and the magical community is getting too large."

Ron frowned. "Sounds to me like the pure-blood propaganda. Surely sharing rooms with ferret-face hasn't made you forget you're muggleborn."

"I'm not an idiot Ron, and this isn't pureblood rubbish. Think about it, if we let in less muggles, so say only those with a high enough IQ to ensure they wouldn't go blabbing' things would be better right? And if we took muggles seriously instead of ignoring them, as their technology is constantly detecting our settlements and it's a full time job sorting that out."

"No its not. That's dads job and he doesn't bother with all that."

"Well he should be. As it is other people are having to do the ministries job for them."

"What people?"

"Wizards who use all the resources at their disposal to protect our world."

"What resources?" He asked suspiciously.

"Both light and dark magic." Ron jumped to his feet but Hermione held his arm. "Listen to me Ron, surely the integrity of our world is worth overcoming the prejudice of dark magic?"

"I don't know what's gotten into you Hermione, are you telling me you advocate dark magic?"

"Yes I do Ron."

"Well that makes you no better than a death eater, is Harry right? Have you joined Voldemort?" Ron was now no longer trying to leave, but was staring into her eyes with a desperate intensity Hermione hadn't seen in him before.

"Of course I'm not a follower of Voldemort, mainly because he doesn't exist."

Ron looked worried. "Hermione…he killed Harry's parents."

"No, Voldemort is an invention of the order Ron! I don't know who actually gives the death eaters their instructions, but Tom Riddle is not him. Tom only wants to protect our world from being known to muggles, he's acting sanely and it's a historical cause. The muggles burnt in the 16th century were really wizards who began using dark magic to protect our world as well. That's the cause I support."

Ron tore his arms from hers and drew his wand.

"Traitor."

Hermione backed away from him. "No Ron, that's what I thought at first when Severus told me all this but its true. Dumbledore's threatened my parents' lives; he's been a complete arse to me. Everything Riddle's told me makes sense, it's him I trust now."

Ron continued to hold his wand out at her, but it was shaking. He didn't seem to have the heart to restrain her without Harry's support. The silence stretched out between them, and Hermione had a glimmer of hope that he might believe her. Then Ron spoke in a trembling voice.

"I've worked it out. You're under the imperius Hermione, its alright. I understand it now. Snape's really still with Voldemort and he's got you under his control. Its ok now, we'll just go and see Dumbledore and everything will be fine. Please just come with me now alright?"

"Don't Ron please, I'm not under the imperius curse. I'm telling you the truth."

"Ok ok Mione, all your new Slytherins friends are telling the truth. I believe you. Now you just stay here and I'll go have a quick word with Dumbledore. We'll be right back and you can tell all of this to him."

Hermione frowned and took her own wand out.

"I'm not under imperius and I'm not stupid Ron. I can't allow you to tell anyone what I've said here today."

Ron stared at her wand pointing towards him. "No, you wouldn't."

Hermione gave a sigh. "If you don't plan to join me Ron, I have to have a wizards oath you'll never speak a word."

"I won't, Dumbledore needs to know." With a twist Ron ducked under the line of her wand and made for the door.

Hermione followed him as quick as lightening and blocked off his escape up to the main castle. She pointed her wand at his heart. "I can't let you do this Ron, I'm sorry." Ron stared at her in shock as she flicked her wand. "Obliviate." She whispered.

Ron fell to the floor in a daze, and Hermione stood watching him as his memories of their conversation erased themselves from his mind. He seemed so innocent in his confusion, and Hermione felt like weeping for the friendship she's irrevocably torn asunder. He might not know what she had done, but she would never be able to forget it. After a minute or so Ron came to himself again, and got to his feet.

"What just happened?" He asked cautiously.

"You just told me about how Snape said he was looking after me from now on."

Ron's face darkened. "Yeah that's right. So what's with that anyway Hermione, why's he care about you?"

Hermione kept her face neutral. "You'll find out soon enough. Anyway the chat I wanted to have with you Ron. I want to break up. We're over, both our relationship and our friendship. What you did last night was inexcusable."

"But I did it for your own good, Harry said…"

"Harry this and Harry that. One day you'll learn to think for yourself Ron, but not yet I guess. Its clear to me now you were always going to take Harry's side over mine."

"What?"

Hermione tossed her head impatiently. "Never mind. Goodbye Ron, for what its worth, you're lousy in bed, and your friendship sucks ass bearing in mind how much we've been through. Now beat it before I call Snape."

Ron's eyes widened and he hurried off, sending one look of fear back over his shoulder as he went.

Hermione stayed stern and icy until he was round the corner and she was alone in the corridor, then she visibly crumpled, her face falling and her legs giving out beneath her. She slid down the wall and sat on the floor with a thud. Bringing her knees up to her chest she buried her face in them and started to cry. Short gasping breaths at first, like one who has just had a shock; and then the large gulping cries of a woman mourning the passing of something she held dear to her heart. She barely heard the footsteps that moved towards her, and paused as their maker recognised her. The first she knew that someone had walked in on her grief was when a man crouched in front of her on the floor and tilted her chin up to look at him. Through the veil of tears that mired her vision she saw the watery form of Severus.

"What have I done to you?" She heard his soft voice sigh. He stood, his arms enveloping her as he picked her up off the ground. She turned in his grasp and buried her face in his shirt, gripping him as her one lifeline as she wept. He walked quickly, not wanting them to be seen in such a compromising position and bought her back to his chambers, which were in the neighbouring corner of the castle to the kitchens. He kicked his door open and carried her to his living quarters, placing her down gently on the sofa in front of the fire. He held her as her tears faded into whimpers, then hiccups, and finally silence.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her quietly, loathe to break the silence but needing to know.

"I cursed Ron." She whispered into his chest. He shuddered at the feeling of her lips moving against his skin, however innocently.

"An unforgivable?"

"Of course not." She pushed herself off him and looked into his face. "Almost as taboo though, I obliviated him."

Severus smiled and stroked her hair. "Then there is nothing to fear."

Hermione lowered her head and settled back down into him. "Using it is still wrong though, if anyone found out I'd be expelled. And I've nowhere to go."

"Why did you do it."

Hermione groaned. "I thought I'd try and win him over, like you did with me. It didn't work."

"Due of course to the fact that I am far more charming than you." Hermione gave a weak smile.

"Evidently. He decided I was under your Imperius, and tried to go straight to Dumbledore and tell him everything. I couldn't get him to make a wizards oath."

Severus' grip tightened around her. "You did the right thing Hermione, had he got to Dumbledore the Shadows work would have been thrown in chaos."

"I realise that, but it still feels like I've crossed a line somewhere. No curse I've ever thrown at a death eater had permanent effects; it feels like I've thrown my childhood separation from such matters, my childhood friends and even my childhood innocence away if that makes sense. All of that's behind me now, and the future is a far darker place."

They sat entwined for a while before Severus spoke again. "Perhaps then it wasn't just a reaction, it was a necessary step you had to make. Ron and your other childhood friends were tying you down, holding you back from your future. See this as laving all your baggage behind you and starting again as a new, adult, woman. Your childhood has ended just as all your childhood misconceptions about the world have shrivelled in the light of truth." He gazed down at her affectionately. "You can now be the woman I knew you'd turn out to be when I first met you."

Hermione smiled back up at him. "When I was a bushy haired know-it-all?"

"When you were a bushy haired know-it-all." He agreed.

"It's still hard to go on when there's no safety net around you anymore, the order was everyone I knew and trusted."

"And now you have me." He said in all seriousness. "Don't you think for a moment that I'd ever let you fall. If you got into trouble I'd be the first at your side, and the rest of the Shadows wouldn't be far behind. If you accept us, we'll be your 'safety net' as you put it."

Hermione sighed happily. "I guess you're right, I don't need them anymore."

"Of course I'm right, when am I not?"

Hermione smirked, making him wonder what she was thinking, but then she shook her head, as if banishing the memory. Severus glanced at the clock above his fireplace. "You've been down here a while Hermione, you'd better go."

Hermione untangled herself from him and he walked her to the door. "I'll pack and then spend the rest of the day in the library as I planned. I'm going to get as much homework done as possible so I can concentrate on the potion during Christmas."

"Very wise. I will see you tomorrow no doubt."

"No doubt." Echoed Hermione sadly. "All grumpy?"

Severus laughed. "I'm afraid so."

She shrugged and left him, and Severus cursed himself when he sat back on the sofa they'd been sitting on. "I don't believe it." He muttered. _I miss her presence already._


	24. Spring cleaning

Hermione packed slowly, what was meant to be a quick transference of clothes from her wardrobe to her case turned into a major spring clean. Most of her old clothes were gone, but those that weren't she shredded and threw in the bin for the house elves.

After her clothes were dealt with she started on her possessions. She bundled up her Gryffindor scarf and quidditch hat and threw them away. Next went the letters she'd kept from Ron, Harry and Ginny, ignited the ash fell softly onto the already filled bin. She got rid of the idiot proof notes she'd made for Ron, the girly knick-knacks Ginny had bought her for her birthdays and Christmas's, and the beginnings of the family tree she'd started to make for Harry.

_Hmm, actually…_Hermione took the tree out of her bin and looked at it hard. _Might come in useful some day._ She smirked and put it in a box with her potion project notes.

When Hermione got to her photo album she'd gotten into the swing of things and was more than ready to throw it away. She tossed it onto the pile where it fell open. The photo it revealed was of her smiling and waving with the rest of the D.A. It had been taken on an evening when Marietta and Cho hadn't been there, so everyone in it was dear to her in some way. She was at the front, with Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville just behind her, and everyone else behind them. It had been taken on the spur of the moment, like a class photo with her the proud founder in pride of place. Hermione picked the album back up and started to flick through it.

There was her getting her Hogwarts letter, a hidden camera had taken that as a memento for all muggleborns not expecting the summons. There was her on the platform in her 'room-to-grow' first year robes, she flicked through the pages to see snapshot after snapshot of happiness and friendship. She shed no tears for what had past, but decided against throwing it away. She'd put in the last few photos she still had to develop and leave it as a keepsake of her childhood years, the next album could be of her starting out as a woman. With a smile Hermione set it back on her shelf. Her years with the Gryffindors hadn't been a complete waste, and had been fun right up to the swift souring over the last term. Like a healthy old biddy who dwindled and died so quickly it was a relief rather than a shame.

Once she was packed and all her belongings purged of any lingering Gryffindor sensibilities Hermione sat on her bed exhausted. The emotional upheaval was bad enough, but she hadn't got much sleep last night all things considered. She was tempted to close her eyes when she realised with a frown that her room's colour scheme was still inescapably Gryffindor. With a growl she leapt to her feet and twirled her wand in her fingers. Hufflepuff was yellow, Slytherin was green and Ravenclaw was blue. So all three colours were out. Hermione had always quite liked the colour purple, so she changed the colours of her walls to a lilac hue, with her furniture black ebony. Her bed sheets became dark royal purple with black trim and her carpet was white to contrast the black wood furniture. With a satisfied smirk she traipsed off to the common room, now to energised to sleep.

She slumped into the sofa and stretched. "Morning." Said Draco sleepily.

"Its afternoon you fool, sleep in did you?"

"Yeah well, I was tired. Not like I missed anything important."

"Actually you missed me being assaulted by Potty and his Weasel, being force fed Veritaserum and rescued by Severus before they got me to say anything. Then you missed me coming back here after dumping Ron and declaring our friendship over."

Draco groaned. "I'm so sorry Herms, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Its actually allowed me to put things in perspective and completely sever all my emotional ties to those losers. I've had a majort spring clean, my rooms are purple now."

Draco grinned. "Purple? McGonagall will throw a fit if she finds out. You're meant to be the Gryffindor head girl, and that means red."

Hermione shrugged. "More fool her, purples my favourite colour. Have you packed for the holidays yet?" Hermione changed the subject swiftly, not wanting to reveal any more of her emotional state than she had done.

"Yeah I'm all set, can't wait to get home. Are you staying here? What with your parents being in hiding and everything."

"No, Dumbledore wants me at the Burrow with the others despite our disagreements."

Draco made a disgusted face. "Urgh, two weeks at that dump? You have my commiserations."

"I don't mind the décor so much; it feels cosy and lived in. It's just the people I don't relish being cooped up with. If I have to share a room with Ginny I might just scream. I'm setting up a lab in the basement anyway, don't see why I cant sleep down there on a makeshift cot or something."

Draco looked pained. "I'm having a big party for Slytherins over the holidays, tell me you'll come so I can save you from all that for at least a few hours."

Hermione felt unsure. "Well I probably won't be welcome will I, as it's all Slytherins. I mean Severus will be fine having me there," she ignored Draco's knowing smirk, "and your dad seemed fine with me at Grambleton, but that's three including you."

"Its new years Hermione, Christmas is family new years is friends. And you are my friend so you will come. Or would you prefer to spend the countdown relegated to a basement hearing merriment coming from your enemies upstairs."

Hermione sighed. "Fine I'll come. But If I'm hexed even once I'm holding you accountable."

"Yes! This will be your final acceptance as an honorary Slytherin, your coming out parade! You won't regret it Herms, Pansy already knows loads about what I've said about you." He bounded up and enveloped her in a big friendly hug.

They were just parting as there was an angry cough from the doorway. They jumped apart to see Professor McGonagall glaring at them. "I would like a word with Miss Granger alone if you please Mr Malfoy." Said McGonagall stonily.

Draco gave her a salute and winked at Hermione. "I was just off for a quick lunch before the train leaves anyway, see you later Herms."

He wandered out of the portrait hole and Hermione felt distinctly more uncomfortable left alone with her previously favourite professor_. I can't believe she was my role model once. _

"Sit." Hermione sat down on the sofa, and waited blank faced for the lecture she sensed was coming. McGonagall sat down opposite her in an armchair and frowned at her.

"Professor Dumbledore sent me to have a quick word with you before we leave for the Burrow, with a few ground rules that need to be established now that you've turned your back on all your friends."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Go on then Professor."

McGonagall scowled at the disrespect Hermione was showing. "You're staying at the Burrow for two weeks, and you will not be permitted to leave or wander off without an order escort."

"For my own safety of course." Smiled Hermione grimly.

McGonagall ignored her and carried on. "When all your peers leave the Burrow for order meetings at Grimmauld place you will not accompany us and will remain behind at the Burrow. There will be someone posted to keep an eye on you at all times. Miss Weasley has expressed some concern about sharing a room with you, so we have provided you with a bed in the basement where you will be working with Professor Snape on your project." 

"Gee thanks."

"On a personal note, just now is the second time you have been seen with Mr Malfoy, you were seen with him at the lake a while back by Hagrid who reported it immediately to Dumbledore. I would suggest you cease friendly relations with him at once."

Hermione plastered an innocent look onto her face. "But I thought as heads of year we should be promoting the messages of inter-house unity as championed by the sorting hat and Professor Dumbledore. It's not like we're doing anything wrong by being friends."

McGonagall rose and the glare slipped from her face, to be replaced by one of honest incomprehension. "I really don't know what's going on with you this year Hermione, I hoped it was a bit of healthy teenage rebellion after years of being a model student but it's gone on too long and gone too far. Is there anything anyone can say to get you back where you belong at Harry's side?"

Hermione allowed a ghost of compassion grace her features. "I don't think I ever did belong at his side Professor, and that's only half the problem."

McGonagall slumped slightly, defeated. But when he head was raised all trace of kindness was gone. "As head girl you need to make your way down to the train now, so when the first students arrive you are there to help them. Be on your way."

Hermione nodded. "Certainly, I was just about to change into my uniform."

Hermione changed quickly, eyeing with distaste the lion on the front of her school robes. She muttered a quick charm to fade the colours in the Gryffindor emblem as much as she could without being reprimanded for it and made her way through the castle to one of the waiting carriages that would take her down to the station. She shared the carriage with a couple of Hufflepuff third years who looked at her warily and didn't speak throughout the entire journey. Hermione sighed as she jumped onto the train. Normally she would be greeted with waves and friendly hello's on her patrol up and down the length of the train, but she guessed quite rightly that it wouldn't be the case from now on.

However instead of being a depressing experience Hermione found to her amusement that she enjoyed it. Compartments fell silent as she looked in on them, and she listened in magically to the whispered comments made about her once she passed by. _Even though Severus is far from the evil professor persona he exhibits for them, he must enjoy playing the role to some extent._

"They say her and Snape are at it."

"Eww that's disgusting!"

"She dumped Ron Weasley earlier, he's still bright red."

"That must be why she did it then, she hates Gryffindor now and seeing his bright red hair and face the whole time…"

"I heard she's a death eater."

"Well where's her tattoo then? She wore a tee the other day and I didn't see one."

"I bet Snape put it somewhere he'd only be able to see it, haven't you heard about them?"

"Well if that's true I wouldn't mind seeing it, she's hot now."

"What? Listen to the words, DEATH EATER."

Hermione just smiled and walked on. It was fun being so notorious, even if the theories circulating were way out there. I _wonder if these rumours have got as far as Severus_, she mused once back in the heads compartment. _What would he say if he heard one of the ones about us being together_? Hermione remembered his reaction to the rumour of her sleeping with him and Draco at the same time, he'd basically said he wouldn't share her with anyone. Hermione smiled to herself as a roll of desire went over her. _Yup, Hermione that's one doozy of a crush you've got there._


	25. The Burrow

The journey from the train station to the Burrow was mercifully quick. Once off the train Hermione had been led by a silent Tonks to an apparition point where she had protested against a side-along trip and arrived in the Burrows front yard alone for a moment, scattering the chickens. She looked up at the ramshackle building with a heavy heart. The last time she had been here was last summer, and had enjoyed the long summer days as her relationship with Ron had finally blossomed. Looking at it now, framed by the sunset behind it Hermione almost felt wistful over what she'd left behind, and will never have again.

When Tonks appeared next to her the moment was ended, and Hermione followed the woman up to the front door and inside. It was just as cluttered, chaotic and comfortable as she remembered, but Tonks beckoned her to a low door in the side of the staircase she'd never really noticed before. Tonks kicked it open and Hermione saw that it opened onto a dark stairwell down below the house. The air that came up from it was noticeably chillier than the ground floor.

"That's the basement, that's where you're staying. Don't try and go anywhere, I'll be up here all night."

"Why thank you Tonks." Gushed Hermione in fake gratitude; "Maybe I'll come up and we can have a girly chat about your nose."

Hermione smirked at Tonks' look of confusion and descended the stairs. "Lumos" she whispered as she went, and the small room was revealed in all its (shabby) glory. The stairs came down into the middle of the room, bisecting it. The entire right hand side was filled with boxes and general household gubbins that would be relegated to a basement, pots of paint and old sheets, toolboxes and broken furniture. Running along the back wall opposite the stairs was one long table, which Hermione noted happily would make a good workstation once it had been cleared. On the left hand side in the alcove created by the stairs was her bed, a small rickety muggle army-type cot that didn't look very comfortable. Hermione dragged her case towards it and pushed it underneath. There was nothing for her to put her clothes in, no cupboard or even a shelf. With a sigh she changed the colour of the bed sheets to purple, and attempted to transfigure the mattress into something a bit less lumpy.

"May as well start tidying up down here, I'll be down here alone for a while." She said to herself.

Starting with the ceiling Hermione ridded it of the cobwebs that swept like a blanket along the rafters. She then turned to the floor, and cleared the dust and grime from the stone flagons. It was covered in several layers of dirt and Hermione had trouble getting the more stubborn bits of encrusted grunge off. The table was easy enough; she levitated all the bits and bobs on it over to the pile of rubbish on the far side of the room and dumped it on top. Whenever she heard something break she smiled to herself. The table itself had a couple of holes for cauldrons to be lowered into so one could work on potions without bending down, and Hermione cleaned around these with more effort than strictly necessary. If Severus was going to be helping her down here, this is where he would be and she'd hate to present him with sub-standard work surfaces.

When the room was clean Hermione pulled her case out from under her bed and transfigured it into a small bedside locker, and she put several wards on it in case anyone decided to be nosy when it was left unguarded. Which she wouldn't put past anyone now. _I'm getting as paranoid as Severus, heaven help me! But_, she reflected, _just like him, not without reason._

When she was done she climbed the fragile stairs and opened the door. True to her word Tonks was sat nearby with a cup of tea. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"Well bearing in mind I'm not actually a prisoner I'm going to sit in the garden on my own. You're welcome to join me, but it is a bit cold out."

Tonks scowled. "I can keep an eye on you from inside I suppose." She muttered.

"Thanks Tonksy." Said Hermione brightly, and wandered outside. It was softly snowing now and she went to sit on the swing beneath an old willow tree. From the open windows she could hear the sounds of everyone else settling in. Harry, Ron, Neville and Luna were all staying at the Burrow that Christmas, and all the Weasleys who had left home had congregated to make things easier to organise. Hermione sat outside for a long time. The sun now set, colouring the snow with hints of pink and green. She vaguely heard the call to dinner, but wasn't called for when she didn't go in. The swings seat was beginning to get uncomfortable, so Hermione spread herself out on the ground with the willows trunk at her back. She stared up at the sky, her mind blissfully blank and watched the stars come out and the moon rise.

The temperature dropped but she didn't really notice. She was suited to cold temperatures so just cast a quick charm to warm her through, and pushed her hands into her pockets. After a long while she became aware of someone coming towards her, their shoes crunching on the hardening snow. Hermione frowned and moved back father into the shadows, ears pricked in case they didn't know she was there.

"Hermione?" Called Severus, and she relaxed.

"Under the willow." She replied. Severus came over and offered her his hand to help her up. Hermione took it and allowed the momentum to naturally move into a hug of greeting. Severus stiffened and she let go embarrassed. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking."

He smiled and shrugged. "Its ok, just surprised me that's all. I've come out to get you because everyone's off to an order meeting at Grimmauld place."

"I'm not allowed to go to those remember?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes but at this meeting I'm taking you for the express purpose of telling them all about your offer of the potion to them."

"When are they going?"

"They left right after dinner, didn't you see them go?"

Hermione looked down at her feet. "I wasn't at dinner, I've been out here a while."

Severus touched her face with his hand and looked angry. "You're freezing."

Hermione looked discomforted. "They did call for dinner, I just stayed out and lost track of the time."

"That's no excuse, they're meant to just be excluding you from order business, not mistreating you. Molly ought to have made you go in."

"Its fine Severus really, I'd rather not eat with them anyway." She smiled grimly. "I'd only ruin everyone's appetites."

Severus glowered. "First I hear you're sleeping in the basement, now you're running yourself down. This isn't on Hermione." His hand was still on her face and he stroked her cheek as he spoke. "I thought we'd agreed you're better than them."

Hermione snorted.

"Better than the rest of them put together. You're to stop whatever began today. Regular meals and no spacing out on your own, is that understood."

Hermione's eyes flickered and she took his hand off her face. "You can be my friend or my professor Severus, but not both. Stop telling me what to do."

"I'll tell you what to do when you seem to be floundering. It had been hours since you came out here if I'm any judge."

"So what if it has been?" Shouted Hermione angrily.

"Hiding yourself away is one of the steps on the way to depression." He shouted back.

"Do you honestly think I'm susceptible to depression? How dare you! You don't even know me." She yelled in his face.

" I've seen all this before girl, you would do well to take heed."

"Oh yeah, and of course you've seen dozens of depressed teenagers."

"Just the one actually. Myself."

Hermione backed down. Severus looked faintly surprised at what he'd admitted in the heat of the moment.

"I'm sorry." She murmured.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Its fine, I suggest we go on to headquarters now."

He turned and strode towards the house and Hermione struggled on her stiff legs to keep up with him. She was internally berating herself for pushing him so far. He'd only be concerned with her well being, and she'd thrown it right back in his face. Severus meanwhile was repeating a single refrain in his head. _Crap crap crap crap crap crap…._

Inside he went to the fireplace and took a pinch of floo powder. "Its best if we travel at the same time, the Weasels can't afford to be extravagant what with the extra expenses of having so many more people residing with them." He threw the powder into the flames that promptly went green and he stood in them, holding his hand out to her. Hermione took it and he enveloped her in his arms. She looked up at him questioning look. "I don't want you flying off into another grate. 12 Grimmauld Place." He said clearly.

On the other side they jumped out and Severus pushed her away from him, and when she turned to him she saw his customary sneer directed at her. She gave him the barest nod to show him she understood what he was doing, and stood sheepishly to one side to wait for an inevitable confrontation. A head poked out from the dining room to see who had arrived. It was Luna.

"Hello Professor Snape. We were waiting for you impatiently." She said smiling. Then she noticed Hermione off to one side. "What are you doing here Hermione? I heard you were a death eater." Hermione wasn't sure if it was hearing the accusation so pleasantly from the dotty Luna, or knowing that she had probably heard it from one of the order members but she just smiled back. Severus however wasn't so happy."

"Get such idiotic thoughts from your head child." He snarled. "Do you not think I would have told the order personally if that was the case?"

He swept past both the girls into the dining room and Hermione went to follow him. Luna stepped aside to let her pass and followed hot on her heels. Inside the room people stared at her, some with curiosity, others with open hostility or disgust. "What is she doing here?" Spat Harry.

"She's here at my invitation Potter." Answered Severus calmly.

"What possible reason could you have for that my boy?" Asked Dumbledore, his eyes betraying his bland words.

"Miss Granger has the audacity to come before you and give you an offer after turning her back on the fight." Severus sneered.

"What do you have to say Miss Granger?" asked Dumbledore suspiciously.

"There are a few among you who are aware that for my school project this year. I have elected to brew a potion that has been lost in antiquity. The purpose of the potion is to render a magical persons powers inert for a period of time I have not yet established."

Several of the aurors around the table were now listening intently, and Hermione was pleased to see that her words were sparking an interest. She risked a glance at Severus, and he was looking supremely bored. So she decided to drop the bomb that she had kept from him, the idea only having formed in her mind that evening.

"I will freely provide the order with my research notes and a supply of the potion once correctly brewed, but for a price." Severus allowed a glimmer of shock to flicker across his face, and that was enough of a reward for her.

"Speak your terms." Growled Mad-eye Moody.

"I will receive a perfect grade for my project, and I will be allowed to have a word with the sorting hat, I wish to be re-sorted." There was silence around the table, and Hermione could have sworn she saw McGonagall's eyes go misty with controlled tears.

"You realise," Said Dumbledore slowly, "that no student has ever been sorted twice."

"I am well aware of that Sir, but I am not ware of any other student who has ever been completely ostracized by her own house to the extent I have been."

"And whose fault is that Hermione? Yours. We don't want her headmaster, I vote she be allowed to try the hat back on." It was Ginny who spoke, and Hermione felt the very last connection in her heart break as she saw all her old friends nod in agreement. The tiny part of her that had looked up at the Burrow with regret, that had tried to convince Ron to join her, died. She refused to let it show on her face, and held her ground, directing her unwavering gaze at Dumbledore, who seemed deep in thought.

When he spoke it was as if after much thought. "Are you certain this is what you want Miss Granger? There can be no changing of your mind afterwards."

Hermione spoke with all the confidence she now felt. "I am certain Professor, with all my heart."

He bowed his head. "Very well then, it shall be done when we return to Hogwarts in the New Year. Would you care to stay and discuss with us how your gift could be used in the future."

Hermione recognised the olive branch for what it was, but rejected it. "No sir, thank you. But it's been made more than clear to me how people feel about my new role in this war. I'll leave you to your precious meeting. I'll be in my basement if anyone wants me."

She turned on her heel and closed the door quietly behind her, correctly judging that such an exit would have more of an impact than a loud one. She was just putting the floo powder in the fire when Severus followed her into the living room. His face softened the moment he left the other room and he lowered his voice so they would not be eavesdropped on.

"What was all that about terms? I had no idea you were planning that."

Hermione shrugged and grinned. "It was on a whim really, I only thought of it earlier. Do you think the hat might sort me into Slytherin if I asked it to? Its what I'm banking on."

"Certainly, your performance tonight is perfect example of your devious mind. For what its worth, I was impressed."

"That something I've waited a long time to hear you say Severus." She said. "Will you be over tomorrow to work on the potion? You'll need to bring all the equipment we need, I've got nothing."

"Yes I'll be over, Dumbledore just told me this potion is my priority, so no need to invent excuses as to why I'm so interested in helping you. I'll be over about half nine, is that suitable?"

Hermione made a face. "I'll have to get up pretty early to nab a place in the bathroom queue, but yeah. I'm looking forward to it. It'll be a nice distraction."

"Its hard I can see that, but you're doing great. I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

Hermione placed her hand on his forehead. "Are you feeling alright? I could have sworn you just apologised to a Gryffindor."

Severus smiled. "You are mistaken, I just apologised to a fellow Slytherin." He bowed, making her chuckle, and left her.


	26. Christmas Presents

Hermione got up at six the next morning to be at the front of the queue but needn't have bothered. Everyone else had got back from the order meeting very late, and were sleeping in. Her night had been rough, her bed was harder than she was used to, and she was without her beloved Crookshanks. So by the time half nine rolled by she was cranky. Snape rapped on the basement door at exactly 9.30, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Come on down." She called up. To her amusement Severus had difficulty getting down to her, he had to duck to get through the door, and the staircase groaned under his feet as he hurried down it. Once at the bottom he surveyed his surroundings with distaste.

"This is where you're sleeping?" He asked incredulously. "Sleeping, eating, working. I'm either here or in the garden, I'm not really welcome anywhere else in the house."

Severus shook his head and took a small bag out of his robes. With a few flicks of his wand its contents were enlarged to reveal several trunks and three Cauldrons. He set out the potions kit on the desk, and the trunks opened to reveal research materials and ingredients. Hermione smiled with relief when she saw one was full of the notes they'd already made, as well as several chunky looking books. Severus turned to look at her.

"Shall we begin then Miss Granger."

"Certainly Professor." Hermione twirled her own wand, and the room was silenced to the outside world.

The two of them worked from half nine to late at night every day. Their progress was slow, potion brewing was fairly straightforward when the ingredients and method are known, but figuring out how many times to stir a potion, and in which direction among many other tiny differences left Hermione feeling exhausted. When she went up to the kitchen to get food she looked grey and tired in the natural daylight, but people avoided her eye and didn't ask after her health. Hermione mused that if she collapsed on the floor, she'd have to wait until Severus arrived before she was picked up.

On Christmas eve Severus was obliged to join in with the celebrations upstairs, and despite him asking her to join him, Hermione refused point blank to have anything to do with the merriment going on around her, preferring to stay in her basement and do a little more research. He eventually gave up and Hermione stayed up all night working, not being able to sleep with the muffled sounds of music and laughter drifting down to her isolation.

Severus was not enjoying himself. He was stood in a corner of the room watching the members of the order get progressively drunker, he had even been admonished for telling the very underage Ginny and Luna off for drinking, so had retreated into his own company. He had rejected all the approaches of his colleagues trying to get him to loosen up. He wanted nothing more than to return to Hermione's company in the hole of a pit they'd given her to live in, but couldn't allow himself even that simple pleasure. He left as soon as was polite with a sigh of relief. He'd see Hermione in the morning, and that would have to be soon enough.

The next morning he arrived at the burrow at the same time as usual, and picked his way around the slumbering merrymakers littering the floor on the way to the basement door. He rapped smartly on the wood and waited for the response. When none came he rapped a little harder and still had no reply he cautiously opened the door and peered down into the gloom. There were no lights on, so he lit his wand and made his careful way down the steps. At the bottom he lit the lamps, and there revealed was the slumped figure off Hermione, sat at the desk where he had left her the day before, fast asleep with her head resting on a pile of notes. He moved forwards and picked her up, moving her to the bed in the corner. He lifted the cover and was sliding her underneath it when she stirred and woke. She went stiff in his arms and reached for her wand before clearing her groggy mind and realising who it was.

"Why have you come back down?"

Severus sighed. "Its morning Hermione, you fell asleep at your desk."

Hermione looked ashamed and picked at a thread on her sheet. "Well I couldn't sleep, working helped to block out everything upstairs."

"Why didn't you just cast a silencing spell?"

Hermione gaped at him, and then shook her head angrily. "What the hell is wrong with me? I didn't even think of that."

"You're working too hard. You can't tell me that was the only overnighter you've pulled recently. You look ill."

"Gee thanks."

"You get some sleep, you're dead on your feet and you're no good to me in that condition. I'll just sit quietly and make some notes."

Hermione's eyes were already closing as she nodded her acquiescence, and was asleep almost the moment her head touched the pillow. Severus' eyes roamed the room until he found what he was looking for, the pile of presents she'd be receiving. There were five, one from her parents, one from Dobby the house-elf (curious) he thought and one each from Harry, Ginny and Neville. It was these three that concerned Severus most. Hermione was not on present giving terms on either of those three. He cast a charm to detect any potentially harmful magic and frowned when all three presents showed signs of being dangerous. He conjured a containment bubble and put the presents inside it, before opening them one by one with his wand. Neville's contained a nasty little plant that would secrete a foul mist when touched, making the victim stink to high heaven for days, the odour continually changing so they wouldn't be able to get used to it and ignore it. Harry's was a collection of books; he riffled through the pages and grimaced to see various hexes leap from the pages. Had Hermione opened them she would have been hit. Ginny's was an odd collection of bits and pieces; there were about four books, various bit of jewellery and a cuddly toy. Snape opened the first book and saw an inscription on the inside cover. He leant forward to read it and was sickened by what he saw. It was Hermione's handwriting.

_To Ginny,_

_I know you've wanted this book for ages, so Happy Birthday! _

_Love from Hermione_

_XXX_

Now the odd collection made sense. That little red-headed bitch had returned all the presents Hermione had ever given her, and had sprinkled them with various skin irritating powders to boot. He snarled and moved the 'gifts' over to the other side of the room. Keeping them from Hermione's knowledge was tempting, but she had a right to know. He settled over the untidy scrawl that was the notes Hermione had sleepily made the night before and waited for her to wake.

It was early afternoon when she did eventually come to; tempted from her dreams by the smell of the food Severus had bought down for her. It was a portion of everything that makes a Christmas dinner a special one.

"Eat." Ordered Severus, and she did gladly.

When she had finished he dumped the plate on the pile of rubbish on the far side of the room and held out her presents to her, wishing her a merry Christmas. Hermione took them and opened the one form her parents first. It was a small empty photo frame, with note apologising it was nothing much, but they couldn't get their hands on much being in hiding. They told her they were safe and happy, and wished her well, telling her they missed. They suggested she put a picture of herself and those nice boys, Ron and Harry, as it was the right size for three people. Hermione set it to one side on the top of her bedside locker.

"I think instead of Potty and Weasel," she said slowly, "I'll have you and Draco. If you'll agree to pose that is."

Severus nodded. "I think I could stretch to it. But the photo could not be openly displayed."

"I realise that. It'll be well hidden."

She reached for her second present from Dobby. It was messily packaged but she opened it carefully. Inside was a book of knitting patterns, and Hermione laughed to see how garish and ugly they all were. There was a short note in Dobbys poor handwriting, and Hermione passed it to Severus to read, practised as he was with students' poor scripts.

"It reads, Dear Miss Hermione, I hopes you don't think it cheeky of Dobby, but I woulds be most happy if you made more clothes for Dobbys new friends who want to wear clotheses. I knows you likes to make them and help us in our cause. We all appreciates it, and many in the kitchens are going to make the teachers food badly for a whole day when schools start!!!!!! Merry Christmas! Dobby."

Severus smiled as Hermione folded the note and put it carefully inside a book in her locker. "The elves must have you in very high regard to cook badly in your honour."

"I have always been fair to them, and have encouraged their independence as much as I could without insulting them. It's just beginning to pay off."

"The power of the house elves if freely given would be quite a coup if they were prepared to follow their favourite witch's allegiance."

Hermione punched him on the arm. "I'm totally sure yet Mr."

"Of course. Hermione, Harry Ronald and Ginevra also sent presents. But they were unsafe to open. They are in the corner in a protective bubble."

Hermione went over to them and looked at what they had given her. Severus thought she might shed a tear, but none were forthcoming. Hermione gave a huff and incinerated them. "They mean nothing to me any more, its pathetic that they've spent so much time on some kind of petty revenge."

"I agree. I've got you something as well, it's only small though."

Hermione looked startled and sat back down next to him on her bed. He took a small package out of his pocket and passed it to her. "I hope this isn't a bribe." She said, trying to alleviate the tension that had suddenly come down thick and fast between them.

"Of course not." He said softly.

Hermione took of the wrapping paper and opened the box inside. Sat in amongst the shredded paper was a quill, but it wasn't made from a feather. It was a tapering stick, imitating the way a feathers central spine narrows towards the top. It was instead made of a material Hermione couldn't quite place, so she took it out and gave it a closer look.

"It's a quill made of Salamander skin. When warmed by your hand it will start to glow, so you can work in the dark without disturbing people by turning on a light."

Hermione looked on in wonder as the scales began to give off a soft glow. "I had no idea it was Salamander, its not orange."

"Yes, well I changed its colour. I thought Gryffindor colours would be in poor taste. That's why it's white, so it'll give off a clear bright light."

Hermione put it reverently back into the box put it on the bed. "I haven't got you anything." She said apologetically. "I haven't had a chance to go shopping, I'm basically under house arrest here and to be honest, I wasn't sure if we were doing the while friends thing."

"There is no need to apologise, I'm getting my present from you late, next week in fact."

"Oh?" Hermione asked coquettishly. "And what might that be? Its news to me."

"I will be your escort to the Malfoy New Years party. I'll pick you up at eight, and show you off to everyone."

Hermione willed the blush she felt looming to stay down, but only managed partially. Severus noticed the slight reddening of her cheeks._ Yes! She's pleased by the idea. _

"I'd be honoured Severus. Thank you."

He smiled, but frowned suddenly and Hermione put her hand on his arm. "What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid I won't be here until I pick you up on New Years, I have inescapable Shadow business. I'm afraid you'll be alone until then."

Hermione rallied and gave him an encouraging smile. "It doesn't matter, I've got something to look forward to now. I understand you have to go."

Severus' face lightened and he stood. "Then we will start now, so you can mind the potions until I return."

They worked long and hard all day, and on into the early hours before Severus left. Hermione went to sleep that night with a satisfied smile on her face, her new quill still faintly glowing on the side next to her bed. She dreamt of him that night, and every night until he returned.


	27. Countdown

Molly had put on a massive buffet for the annual Weasley New Years party, pulling out all the stops. The tantalising aromas of the hot dishes permeated all the way down to Hermione and her stomach grumbled in response. Hermione had woken late on the morning of the 31st, as she had decided to take a day off. In the five days since Christmas day she had been tending three potions, diligently making notes on any and all deviations. They had been completed on the 30th, and she'd put them into various bottles for later testing. That left her with the last day of the year free to do whatever she wanted. Within the constraints placed on her by the order that is. First on her agenda was getting a decent nights sleep to diminish the bags under her eyes. When she had finally crawled out of bed at midday tempted by the smell of food, she felt the beginnings of butterflies in her stomach. It was the familiar feeling she got whenever he knew she was going to get very drunk in the near future, but with a hint of something else that she recognised as excitement at seeing Severus again.

She dressed quickly and braved the upper household. She darted between people, making for the kitchen. Avoiding the disapproving looks from Molly she grabbed a plate and piled it high with party snacks. As she left she took a look up the stairs and saw the queue for the bathroom had gone done considerably, and she'd have a crack at it in about an hour. She was just about to disappear down into her basement when Harry loomed over her.

"Going back down into your hole Hermione?"

Hermione answered politely through gritted teeth. "Yes that's right Potter. And you're in my way, kindly shift."

"I've got you all figured out Granger. And you want to watch your step."

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "Is that so? Perhaps you'd enjoy filling me in."

"Gladly. You've got an ego problem. You're the 'brightest witch of the age', but you saw yourself as little more than my sidekick. That's why you're so into the dark arts, hanging out with Slytherins. Ron told me about how Ferret said you'd be better off in Slytherin ages ago, so its no coincidence you want to be re-sorted."

Hermione sniffed disdainfully. "And you think I've got the ego problem? Excuse me boy wonder, I'd like to return to my hole."

Harry snarled. "Snape told us to watch our step with you Granger, and I won't forget that."

"Yes well, you'd do well to mind him."

"I'll also not forget that you kissed him on the cheek when he burst in on us. I bet you think he really cares about you don't you? Well here's news for you bitch, he is constantly running you down when he's with us, he came up to me and Ron before he went away on order business that he was only looking out for you because of your role in the brewing of this potion. You're a tool, do you understand that? You're his sidekick now, so don't forget your place."

Hermione thought fast, and summoned up a suitably wounded expression.

"Yeah that's right, seems your precious fuck-buddies aren't all they're cracked up to be. Do you and Pansy take it in turns when you're with the Ferret?"

Hermione saw red, and smushed her plate of steaming hot food into Harry's face. While he staggered backwards yelping as the food burnt him Hermione wrenched open her door and escaped into the basement, closing and warding the door behind her. She stayed at the top of the stairs and listened in to the commotion. Harry was milking it for all he was worth, claiming she'd suddenly flipped at him over nothing and gone berserk. She also listened in amusement as Tonks tried to get her door open, but her wards held against the clumsy-wanded auror. She descended the stairs, and only when she got to the bottom did she curse her hot-headedness. That plate was full of the food that was meant to tide her over until the Malfoy's party, now it looked like she was going to go hungry.

She stayed lying down on her bed all afternoon. When she tuned in she could hear the party preparations going on upstairs. She was lightly dozing when there was a knock on her door. Curious she went up to answer it. On the other side was an equally curious Dumbledore.

"An owl arrived for you from Professor Snape." He said. He passed it to her and tried to peer round her down into the basement. "Is it potions business? I must say I'd like to know more about you progress."

Hermione held the letter to her chest and moved so that her body blocked the basement from view. "We'll have some results for you when we return to Hogwarts, before then I'd prefer as few people as possible to know my progress."

Dumbledore nodded. "Will you be joining us to welcome in the New Year?"

Hermione grimaced. "I'd rather chew off my own toes."

Dumbledore's eyes widened at her honest answer and she closed the door in his face. Hermione took the letter downstairs to read it.

_Hermione,_

_Have your outfit complement the colour dark green. The evening will be formal dress robes. _

_Severus_

Hermione rolled her eyes at his curt message. She glanced at her watch and saw that it was about six in the evening. As if on cue some loud music started upstairs, and Hermione heard some explosions that sounded like party poppers, but bigger. Stuffing the letter in her pocket she gathered up a towel and her dress. It was a dark red conservatively cut evening dress she'd bought a while back, planning on wearing it to the Hogwarts Halloween ball. _I can change the colour…and cut…and material_…she mused. She peered round her door to see everyone chatting, eating or dancing, oblivious to her presence. She ducked out through the small door and hurried up the stairs to the bathroom to get ready.

Severus Snape appeared in the grate at the Burrow in full evening dress robes at ten to eight. He cut a commanding presence, and everyone paused in what they were doing to look at him. He was wearing black, expensively cut robes, a black tux on underneath. His cummerbund was dark green, but his white shirt was open at the neck, as he had chosen to forego a bow-tie. His hair was clean and silky rather than greasy, and he had tied it up at the back of his head with a green ribbon. He inwardly sighed at their stares, and scowled. _Is it so unusual for me to be looking my best?_

"Severus my boy," exclaimed Dumbledore. Severus dusted himself off and watched the slightly inebriated headmaster toddle towards him. "So glad you could make it, but don't you think you're a bit over dressed?"

"I'm only passing through." Said Severus loudly, and most people lost interest and continued with what they were doing.

"Where are you going to then?" Asked Dumbledore.

"I am going to the Malfoy's New Years celebration. It's a more…formal occasion that this gathering."

"I had hoped that the death eaters would allow you to spy on us tonight." He said, his eyes twinkling.

"I'm afraid not." Said Severus brusquely.

"So are you taking a date tonight Severus? I really do feel you should try and have a little time for yourself, even if it is at the Malfoy mansion. Young Miss Nymphradora was making eyes at you a while back. You ought to trade on your 'bad boy' status." Dumbledore chuckled, but Severus was less that impressed.

"I am already escorting someone Headmaster, I apologise for not conforming to your matchmaking."

Dumbledore perked up. "Indeed? And may I enquire as to who the young lady is?"

"You may Professor." Said a voice from behind him.

Both men looked up to see Hermione framed in the doorway. Severus felt his mouth go dry; he had never seen her look so beautiful. She was wearing a floor length black silk dress. It was very low cut, with dark green lace bringing it back up to a respectful level, her cleavage showing beneath it. It clung to every curve, accentuating her (to his mind) perfect figure. The hem swished about her feet as she walked, and Severus caught a glimpse of her feet in dainty green dance shoes. She was adorned with a silver necklace and earrings, all set with small pearls. Her hair was twisted up into a loose bun, with her curls escaping artfully down her back in loose tendrils. Her eyes were framed in black kohl, her mouth soft and shining with some fresh natural lipstick. There were surprised gasps from the order as she floated across the room towards Severus.

"What the hell are you wearing Granger?" Asked Ginny. Hermione looked over at Ginny, who was wearing a tight red miniskirt and a white halter neck, cut as low as she could with her parents in the room. Hermione sniffed disdainfully.

"Something a fair bit more classy than you." She answered haughtily.

Ginny spluttered, unable to form a comeback. Severus smirked and reached into his pocket. "For you." He said, presenting Hermione with a corsage of a single back rose amongst evergreen foliage. Hermione was reminded of Ron's black roses long ago, and smiled back at him, aware in the corner of her eye Ron had gone an angry red, doubtless remembering the incineration of the ones he had given her.

"Thank you Severus." She replied, slipping it onto her wrist.

Severus crooked his arm and held it out to her. "Shall we?" He asked, gesturing to the fireplace. Hermione took his arm and stood beside him proudly.

"I must intervene." Said Dumbledore. "Miss Granger is not to leave the Burrow without being watched by an auror."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Am I not just as qualified to ah, 'protect' Miss Granger as any auror?"

Dumbledore had no answer for that, and Severus didn't wait for him to formulate one. He took a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the fire. He and Hermione walked into the flames, standing a little more separately than both of them would have liked.

"Malfoy Mansion." Said Severus in a clear voice. As Hermione felt the magic take hold she moved closer to Severus and he put his arm around her. When the room span out of view, Hermione caught a glimpse of uproar descending on the orders party, and she smirked in triumph.

They arrived in a small room. Severus stepped out and explained where they were as they walked. "Lucius has a special room for VIP guests to arrive, and that was it. We are on the first floor of their mansion, and around the next corner is a large staircase that we will walk down into the party, our arrival will be announced by a herald. He's been dead for a hundred years, but has never got a name wrong yet."

Hermione stiffened as they rounded the corner and she was met with the dazzling spectacle that was the Malfoy New Years party. The staircase was huge, sweeping own into a large ballroom decorated in silver and green. There was a live orchestra in one corner, and there were people milling around the expensive buffet, sipping punch or nibbling on canapés. There were some people dancing in the middle of the room, but they stopped when a ghostly trumpet sounded their arrival. Hermione found herself at the top of the stairs, her arm tucked through Severus' as the herald announced their names.

"Professor Severus Snape and Miss Hermione Granger."

Severus squeezed her hand, and they walked slowly down into the ballroom. Hermione was painfully aware of the attention she was getting, and it took all of her concentration to keep her blush down and her head held high. At the bottom of the stairs Draco, Lucius and a woman Hermione guessed to be Draco's mother were waiting for them. When they reached them Severus shook Lucius' hand and bowed to Narcissa. He ruffled Draco's hair affectionately to earn a friendly glare from the young man. Lucius stepped up to Hermione, and for a moment Hermione wondered if she'd been tricked and this was curtains for her. Instead he bowed, and took her hand and raised it to his lips.

"Welcome Hermione. It's good to see you here." There was surprised muttering from the rest of the guests, which was silenced with a glare from Lucius as he stood up straight.

Narcissa came up her next and kissed her cheek. "Welcome Miss Gryffindor." She said smiling cheekily.

Hermione smiled back, put at ease by her easy acknowledgement of her background. "Not for long if I get my way." She replied. Narcissa nodded.

Draco now came forward and gave her a hug. "Told you you'd have no problem fitting in." He whispered in her ear. Pulling back he gave her a big smile. "Ready to meet your new friends?" He asked. Hermione took a deep breath and blew it out slowly.

"Yes."

Draco took her hand and dragged her away from her safety line of Severus and bought her over to where Pansy and Blaise were stood next to the punch bowl. Pansy turned and squeezed her arm in reassurance. "Draco's told us all about what's been going with you Hermione. I must admit I wasn't sure I believed it until I saw you walk down those stairs on Snape's arm. As far as I'm concerned, everything we've ever said to each other is water under the bridge. Welcome to the dark side." She grinned. Hermione grinned back, unable to help herself.

Blaise now took her hand and kissed it. "Welcome indeed. But the question remains," He dropped her hand and frowned at her, Hermione felt herself tense, there had been no room for her wand in her outfit and she felt vulnerable. "Can a Gryffindor ever learn to dance with a Slytherin?" He chuckled at the relief that spread over her face. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

"Blaise's idea of a joke." Said Draco rolling his eyes. He had moved over to Pansy and had an arm around her waist happily. The music started back up and Blaise cocked his head, nodding towards the dance floor.

"Think you're up to it Gryffindor?"

Hermione put out her hand. "If you stop calling me a Gryffindor, I'll give you more than one dance." Blaise smiled and led her out onto the dance floor, Draco and Pansy following on behind them.

Hermione danced for a while. She was passed from Blaise to Draco, to Lucius Malfoy who asked her to forget what an oaf he is when stoned, to various other sixth and seventh year Slytherins Hermione had never spoken more than two words to. Her evening was going almost perfectly, she missed Severus' company. However she was accepted without having to prove herself, the support of the Malfoy's being enough for all the guests. In between songs she chatted with Pansy and other young women, who complemented her on her dress, and asked her what being a Gryffindor was like.

Hermione was dancing with Blaise again when Severus re-appeared and tapped the younger man on his shoulder. "I'm cutting in, any objections?" Blaise smiled and handed Hermione over. "She's all yours Severus."

Severus swept Hermione into his arms and placed one hand in hers, the other on her waist. To Hermione it was as if she was the quill he had bought her. She felt her temperature rocket at his touch, and felt herself glowing with happiness. "You are indeed." He said as they danced, as if to himself.

"I am what?" Asked Hermione, moving closer to him, using the excuse of not being able to hear him.

"All mine." He said.

Hermione felt a jolt inside her at his words, and she smiled up at him shyly. _Yes, more than you know_. She thought in the privacy of her own mind.

They continued to dance together for several more songs. Severus span her round during the energetic dances, and held her close during the slow romantic waltzes. Hermione was in some kind of seventh heaven, and laid her head on his chest as a slow dance came to end.

"Can we go outside for a moment? I'm a bit hot. You never said you'd make me dance with you without a breather."

Snape took her hand and led her out though the ornate glass doors that opened out onto a patio. There were small groups of people stood mingling on it, but Severus led her on through a gap in a hedge into a small enclosed garden. "I helped Lucius plant this garden when we were young and thought it would be fun to see what his gardeners did day in day out. We never tried it again, but it has always been a favourite part of his estate for me."

Hermione shook her head sadly. "It's when people here say something like that, it reminds me how I don't really fit in. Are all Slytherins rich, or is it just the people invited here tonight?"

"Most Slytherins come from rich old families, goes with the territory of being mostly pure-bloods I'm afraid. But no, not all of them are. Miss Parkinson is in fact an orphan, she stays in a hostel during the summer holidays, when she's not here with Draco at any rate."

Hermione winced. "I never knew. There's so much I've never known."

From the other side of the hedge the music stopped, and they heard Draco's voice announce that the New Year was almost upon them. The guests all began to count down towards midnight together, their happy voices carrying easily out to them.

"**Ten!"**

"Would you like to," **"Nine!"** "Go back in?" **"Eight!"**

"No I'd rather," **"Seven!"** "Stay out here," **"Six!"** "for a little longer."

"Grab your lady!" Shouted Lucius above the noise.

"**Five!"**

Both Hermione and Severus moved a little closer together, the shadows playing over their faces. _Will he kiss me?_ Wondered Hermione with sudden nervousness.

"**Four!"**

"Ladies, stand by your man!" Rang out Narcissa's clear voice.

"**Three!"**

Severus closed in on her, lifting her chin up to look at him. Hermione shivered with anticipation.

"**Two!"**

Hermione's eyes fluttered closed.

"**One!"**

Severus swooped down and captured her lips with his, cupping her face with one hand while the other rested on her hip. The cheering from inside the mansion seemed to stir him, and he backed away, running a hand through his hair distractedly.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I shouldn't have done that."

But for Hermione, the longing she'd harboured for him since the time they'd kissed in his secret study had risen in her. She took a step forward and glared up at him defiantly. "It takes two to tango Severus, and I really didn't mind."

His eyes darkened and he grabbed her, and kissed her again. Hermione smiled against his lips, and parted her mouth to him. He hungrily deepened the kiss. Hermione felt a fire light within her, and pressed her body flush against him, eliciting a growl from deep within his chest. He tangled one hand in her hair cupping her breast with the other. Hermione gasped at his touch. Their tongues danced in passion as she moaned into his mouth. She pulled his shirt out of his trousers and slipped her hands up over his chest, tracing the muscles with her dancing fingers.

They broke apart at the sound of a wolf-whistle coming from the entrance to the hidden garden. Lucius was leaning against a hedge with his arms crossed in front if him. "I came out here to find Severus, thinking he'd be alone and avoiding the celebrations of midnight, but I see I'm mistaken."

Hermione groaned in embarrassment and hid her face in Severus' shirt. He placed a protective arm around her shoulder. "Indeed. I trust you will be discreet?" He asked quietly.

Lucius raised a hand in placation. "Don't worry Severus my old friend, I'll keep quiet. God knows you deserve some privacy in this crazy world. But an affair with a student? Its certainly juicy gossip."

Severus' arm tightened and he snarled.

"I'm kidding Severus. Your secrets safe with me."

Severus relaxed his grip and Hermione turned in his arms, facing Lucius. "Thank you sir, it's appreciated."

"Of course. Besides, one more indiscretion like this getting out and I reckon you'd lose head girl! And I think we can all see the benefit of two Slytherin heads?" He grinned and left them alone.

"I think I should probably take you back to the Burrow now Hermione." Said Severus reluctantly.

Hermione's face dropped and his kissed her gently. "I took a big enough risk for both of us bringing you here. Its best if I take you home for a reasonable curfew."

Hermione sighed and nodded. They walked side-by-side back to the ballroom, separating to make their goodbyes.

"See you back at school ok Hermione? We'll save you a seat at the Slytherin dining table." Said Pansy, giving her a hug.

"Later Hermione, can't wait to see everyone's faces when you wear Slytherin robes at school." Grinned Blaise.

Draco drew her in for hug. "Your lipstick is smudged." He said in her ear. He drew back and chuckled at Hermione's mortified face. He winked as Severus came up to them.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

Hermione nodded and followed him back up the staircase, waving down to her new friends from the top. They walked silently to the floo room and Severus drew her in for one last kiss. He passed her the floo pot, and she stepped into the flames. Severus followed her in, putting his arm protectively round her waist. They arrived back at the Burrow and stepped out together, Severus regretfully removing his arm. They were faced by the order, who had not yet gone to bed and were still partying. Hermione was suddenly self-conscious, and absently wiped at the corners of her mouth in case Draco really had seen smeared lipstick. Apart from that though, she was all smiles.

"Goodnight Severus." She said clearly. "Thank you for a wonderful night." Severus gave a shallow bow, not trusting himself to speak, and Hermione inclined her head. Ignoring everyone's questioning gazes she swept past them all and headed for her room, adding a touch of a sway to her hips as she went. In the doorway she looked back over her shoulder and winked at Severus, who smirked in response. As she went down her stairs, she heard a number of conversations resume at once. Among them was Ron wondering aloud why she had returned so dishevelled, and why the hell was Snape's shirt untucked. Hermione blushed, and felt sorry for Severus, who was undoubtedly trying to field all the questions and preserve her honour.

Collapsing on her bed she fell asleep with a satisfied grin on her face.


	28. Resolutions

The next day Hermione avoided everyone upstairs, grabbing her breakfast before they all woke up. She also avoided her potions project, knowing if she started another round of experiments she wouldn't have time to finish them before she returned to Hogwarts. Instead she got out her schoolbooks and began on her homework, saving a potions essay for last. When Severus didn't arrive at the usual time she figured with a pang that he was staying away that day to try and play down any involvement they might have.

What had happened the night before made her feel warm and happy whenever she thought about it. The kiss at midnight had been spur of the moment, but he had not pushed her away when she instigated another kiss, and had kissed her again off his own back just before they left for the burrow. _And he's not the type to do that unless he actually liked me. Maybe, just maybe, this is going to be a more regular thing, like a _but she shied away from even thinking the word relationship. A relationship with a Professor, the head of Slytherin, the snarky rude potions professor she'd spent the last six years avoiding, _and trying to impress, and sticking up for against accusations… _Hermione shivered and tried to concentrate on her charms questions.

By midday Hermione had sunk below distractions, concentrating fully on the work in front of her. She didn't hear the soft knock at the door, or the five minutes of muffled swearing as someone struggled with her wards. The first she knew of anyone invading her basement was when a hand placed a mug of hot tea on the parchment in front of her. She started and stared up at Severus bleary eyed.

"Those wards were a bit over the top don't you think?" He said dryly.

"You're the first to get through them." She answered. "I thought I'd need heightened security in a house full of order members. How long did it take you?"

"Five minutes."

Hermione smiled in success. "And you're mister expert spy guy. I'm good."

Severus rolled his eyes and drew up a chair, straddling it, leaning his crossed arms on the back of it. He glanced at what she was working on and his lip curled. "Charms, foolish wand waving if you ask me."

"But necessary. I'm doing all my homework today, I didn't think you'd come."

He nodded. "I thought about not coming, what happened yesterday…"

"Was fine." She answered firmly. "Don't you start feeling guilty now."

He looked at her and smiled. "Sorry. You carry on with that work, and I'll start on analysing the use of the belladonna roots as a catalyst in the last batch, I think they're too efficient for the order, but perfect for us."

Hermione nodded. "Ok." She took a sip of her tea and was immediately re-absorbed into her work. Severus shook his head and watched her. He noticed the stack of assignments she'd already done and glanced at his watch. He knew she hadn't done any homework before today, and was impressed with the speed at which she completed her work. Where other students might be slowed down by not knowing the information and having to look it up, she just had to write down what she knew. And he knew from experience that more often that not she knew more than she had to, and expanded on points just for fun.

He turned to his own work, and the two of them sat quietly, the sound of quills scratching on parchment the only noise for hours. A long while later Hermione stretched and put down her quill, rubbing her eyes wearily. "That's your stupid essay done. Its so annoying having to write essays on something you've known for years."

Severus looked up in surprise. "If I'm not mistaken that essay was on Polyjuice potion, how have you known about it for years?"

Hermione flushed and looked away from him. "Background reading."

He smirked and pulled her chin round to look at him. "I know when you're lying Hermione, you can't fool me."

Hermione sighed and replied slowly. "I may have accidentally brewed it second year."

Severus started. "_Second_ year?"

"Yup."

"_Accidentally_?"

"Uh huh."

"Hermione, there is no way anyone can accidentally brew polyjuice potion, and to make it in second year…" He though for a moment. "You stole my potions supplies."

Hermione chuckled. "I'm afraid so. Going to give me detention?"

"I should do, but instead I'm going to be deeply impressed with you potions skills."

"Works for me."

Severus changed track. "Have you decided about joining the shadows yet? Those skills would come in handy."

"I have thought about it, and I'm going to answer Tom on the last day of the holidays, his deadline remember? I've got one more question for him that I need answering. But yes, I think I'll join. I mean, Pansy's already welcomed me to 'the dark side'." She smiled at the memory.

"Well I hope you do join, I've become…accustomed to your company."

Hermione beamed. "Is that an admittance of friendship from the man with no friends?" She joked.

His eyes darkened and gained a predatory air. "I'd admit more, but risk incriminating myself."

Hermione giggled.

"Hey, no giggling." Said Severus, put out by her reaction.

Hermione just giggled more, unable to stop.

"You will desist such behaviour this instant." He snarled, summoning his experience as a truly intimidating professor.

"Oh my god." She choked in between giggles, "You can't pull that one off any more Severus, I'm not scared of you." She dissolved into laughter now, clutching at her sides in hilarity.

Severus smirked. "Very well then, if you wont stop that racket, I'll punish you by not allowing you to be able to stop."

He moved to her side and tickled her ribs, and she shrieked. "I'm ticklish you fiend!" She cried, trying to push him away.

"Works for me." He laughed.

She squirmed out of his grip, down off her chair onto the floor, but he didn't let up in his torture and soon she was in tears form laughter. "Please stop!" She gasped.

At that moment the door to the basement swung open and Harry poked his head round the door. The two of them didn't notice, Severus letting his guard down for once and truly enjoying himself, much as he would do when surrounded by Shadows in Grambleton village. Harry's face contorted with disgust at what he was seeing, and he hurried down the stairs to confront the two of them, his Gryffindor bravado over-coming any common sense.

"What the hell are the two of you doing?" He yelled. "You're sick, the pair of you. You deserve each other."

Severus stood but Hermione was quicker than him, pulling out her wand and immobilising Harry in an instant from her position on the floor. Severus looked down at her in surprise.

"That was some sharp shooting Tex." He joked. Hermione stood and blew the tip of her wand.

"The fastest foolish wand-waver in the west, that's me. Now what to do with him."

She stalked over to Harry and lent over him menacingly. "Perhaps I should Obliviate him like I did to Ron, that would probably be simplest." Harry's eyes widened with surprise, and a little fear.

Severus came up behind her and put his arm around her shoulders. "That would probably be best, but he'd have to have a replacement memory to explain why he's down here."

Hermione twirled her wand in her fingers, and Harry's eyes watched it tensely. "But what memory?"

"Perhaps the sight of us fighting, that would bring a curious young idiot down to the basement."

"Brilliant idea. What were we fighting about?" She wondered aloud.

"About whether you'd be a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin when you're resorted. I'm yelling that with your general deviousness you're a shoe-in for Slytherin, while you think you'd be Ravenclaw due to your impressive IQ."

"Okey doke, and Harry came down to say I'd be Slytherin, because I'm a bitchy evil death eater whore. Isn't that about right Harry?"

Hermione pointed her wand at his forehead, and Harry went cross-eyed trying to see it. Severus chuckled and pulled out a camera from his robes while Hermione uttered the incantation. A pale mist came from the end of her wand directly into Harry's head, and he went white and started to shake. When it was done he fainted, so Hermione cast a spell to stand him up, and stood behind Severus.

"I'm going to look distraught at his 'words', hiding behind you and crying." She told Severus with a grin. "Or is that a bit melodramatic?"

"No by all means, the boy will get the satisfaction of thinking he made you cry, he won't question the memory in the least bit."

Hermione started to cry, and Severus glowered. Harry suddenly came to and looked furious. "That's right, cry bitch. Just because you know how pathetic you've become. How long until they give you the dark mark?"

"That is enough Potter." Said Severus savagely. "I've said it before and I'll say it again, as you are obviously too pea-brained to have paid any attention the first time. If Miss Granger was in line to become a death eater, do you not think I would know? That I would have warned Dumbledore and the rest of the order? Get out, it is for your benefit we are working so hard, do not interrupt us again."

Harry glared at him, but ran up the stairs immediately nonetheless.

When the door shut behind him Hermione said the silencing spell and collapsed on her bed hooting with laughter. Severus shook the photo he'd taken to dry the ink and passed it to her. She sat up still chuckling to look at it.

"Thanks Sev, its great!"

She twisted onto her stomach and dangled her head over the edge of the bed, rooting around underneath it looking for something. All Severus could see was her bottom waggling about in the air and he fought the urge to paddle it. With a cry of success Hermione righted herself, a little red in the face, holding a black leather bound photo album. She shook out a couple of pictures of Crookshanks and put the one of Harry on the front page. He was shaking with fright as she loomed over him, a gleeful smirk on her face as she pointed her wand at him. Her image turned to the camera and winked. Hermione took out her quill and wrote a caption underneath it.

_Hermione 1, Order 0._

"So you think I'm a dead cert for Slytherin then?" She asked, hiding the album back under her bed. "I wondered if the hat might fight me again and actually put me in Ravenclaw. Dumbledore can get it to if he asks it I reckon."

Severus sat down next to on the bed, and Hermione scooted closer to him. "I think if you tell the hat that Slytherin is where you want to be, no wavering or doubts, it will have no choice."

Hermione sighed happily. "That's a load of my mind then at any rate. I'd hate to have to swap you for Professor Sinatra. He's so polite and friendly and…"

Severus stopped her words with a kiss. Hermione smirked. "Never mind." And kissed him back.

There was no hesitation this time, and his tongue was inside her mouth before she even realised it. His tongue duelled with hers, fiercely taking her breath away. She pulled away to grab some air, pulling herself more upright in his hold and circling his neck with her arms, pressing herself against him wantonly. He growled and picked her up onto his lap, and she straddled him, wiggling her hips to get closer to him. He kissed her neck, nipping the white skin there to leave a mark. Hermione felt like he was marking his territory and she felt desire roll through her, more aroused by such a simple action than any amount of feathery kisses on her lips.

He moved his hands up from round her ass to underneath her top, tickling her for a second making her grin, before caressing her back in rhythmic circles. She squirmed in delight, revelling in the feel of his touch on her skin. With a growl he suddenly flipped her onto her back, pinning her against the mattress. She stared up at him with obvious need, and he lowered his lips down to hers again. Hermione freed her arms and started to undo the buttons on his shirt, her fingers fumbling as her lust-fogged mind struggled with her task. Severus looked down at her and licked his lips. Her curls were splayed out across her pillow, framing her flushed face showing a look of concentration as she worked on his clothes. He really wasn't sure if he'd ever seen anything so beautiful. His mind was filled with images of her face in the throes of passion and he rumbled deep in his chest.

She was about halfway down his shirt; constantly distracted by his hands teasing her body when there came a loud rap at the door, so loud neither of them could pretend to ignore it. Cursing Severus moved off her and began to button his shirt back up.

"You'd better answer that, I'll look busy with a potion."

Hermione nodded, licking her lips and trying to smooth her hair back down. Her body felt bereft when he had raised his off of her, his heat sorely missed. On the other side of the door was an irritated looking Dumbledore.

"I've been knocking on this door for a while, why wasn't it answered?"

"I'm sorry Headmaster, but we've had a silencing charm on this room so we can concentrate, I'm sure you can appreciate how noisy this house can get during the day. You're last knock was the only one we heard."

He nodded curtly. "I see. I take it then that Professor Snape is down there with you."

"He is. And he would appreciate not being interrupted throughout the day. We are trying to re-create a complicated potion and it is not made any easier by curious house calls." Severus spoke at a normal level, but his voice carried clearly up the stairs to Dumbledore.

Hermione stood to one side as the headmaster walked past her down into the basement, his tall hat brushing the doorframe as he ducked to get through.

"It's the potion I came to talk to you about my boy." Said Dumbledore. "Would it make life easier if Hermione and yourself returned to Hogwarts a day or so before the rest of the school goes back? You'd have free rein of the excellent facilities of your personal labs without the distractions of attending lessons. It can't be that conducive working in these conditions."

Severus gave a brief nod. "That would be more practical headmaster, thank you."

Dumbledore clapped his hands. All of the notes and potions equipment disappeared. Severus scowled at him. "I suggest you both go on ahead now, no time like the present you know." Dumbledore left the room, not looking at Hermione at all. She sighed in relief; him trying to be friendly to her had been most unnerving.

Hermione transformed her bedside cabinet back into her case, stowing away any of her things that had been scattered around the room. She turned the bed back into the uncomfortable lumpy mess it had been when she arrived, and replaced the grime and dirt on all of the surfaces with a flick of her wand before spreading the general crap piled high in the far corner back across the entire room. When Severus looked at her questioningly she just shrugged. "Wanted to leave it as I found it."

"You found it in this condition?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I don't think they were bothered with tidying up a bit for the traitor. I am dirt, so a bit of grime wasn't going to do me any harm. Shall we go now? I think they want me gone as soon as is convenient."

Severus stomped up the stairs and Hermione followed on behind, levitating her case behind her. The others were playing wizards chess on the dining room table as they walked through and Severus snorted disparagingly. "Perhaps if you spent less time playing children's games and more time on finding the missing horcruxes we might defeat the Dark Lord by the end of the month." He spat critically. "You could make it your New Years resolution to be more useful to the order, like Miss Granger."

Ginny wrinkled her nose. "I'd rather not be anything like her if it's all the same to you Professor."

"What's your resolution Granger? To shag the Slytherins you've not got round to yet?" Harry taunted.

"My resolution?" repeated Hermione as she threw floo powder into the fire. She and Severus stepped into the grate. "My resolution….is revenge." And she grinned. "HOGWARTS."


	29. Understanding

Hermione parted from Severus and went up to her rooms. Her colour scheme was still in place to her relief, and Crookshanks was sat sleeping on the windowsill, soaking up what he could of the last rays of the day as the sun set. Hermione dropped her case onto her bed and flopped down beside it. Sat up leaning on her pillows she directed her clothes back into the wardrobe or down the chute to be cleaned and ironed with a few lazy flicks of her wand.

_Until I master wandless magic, 'foolish wand waving' is serving me pretty well._

She soon got down as far as her Christmas presents, and she put the empty photo frame by the side of her bed, and the book of knitting patterns on her bookshelf. With a frown she saw that it was getting a bit crowded, and decided to order a new shelf next time she saw a house elf. Unpacking her notes Hermione flicked through them. She and Severus had made good progress over the holidays, identifying several possibilities for the missing ingredients. The battered old book with the original potion in it had been surprisingly complete once she had transcribed the notes onto clean parchment, the main ingredients known to them within a few days, only a few twiddly minor ingredients and catalysts still to work out.

Hermione stripped down to her underwear and crawled into bed, exhausted. It was too late now to set up in the dungeons, so she'd go down there early the next morning instead. Severus wasn't a morning's person any more than she was, but both of them would struggle out of bed for a good reason. Snuggling down into her four-poster her last thoughts were of him, as they were most nights.

Severus woke suddenly when an owl hooted in his ear. With a curse he grabbed it round the neck and took the message from its beak.

"Get away you pest." He recognised it as Dumbledore's bird, which didn't improve his mood in any way.

_I want to see Miss Granger in my office right away for her resorting. My owl was unable to reach her through the wards she has erected around her room, which are by the way against school rules. so I'm asking you to fetch her for me and ask her to take them down._

_Albus._

Severus scrunched the parchment into a ball and threw it across the room angrily. He glanced at his clock, 6am_. Well I suppose I'd have been up in an hour anyway, but why the hell does he want to see now of all times? Awkward old coot._

He showered quickly and threw on some robes. The walk up to her room was too far for him to be bothered, so he cast some powder in the fire and stuck in his head, not wanting to risk his full body in consideration of her impressive warding skills. The common room was empty, but then he wouldn't have expected her to be up and about this early anyway. Pulling back he threw a paperweight into the room, and was encouraged to see nothing bad happen to it. He stepped through and dusted himself off, unimpressed with the house elves attempts at cleaning her grate. He hesitated before knocking on her door, and called out to her instead.

"Hermione? Are you awake."

There was unsurprisingly no response. He rapped on the door gingerly, nothing. He grasped the handle, still no effects. He twisted it and the door opened, and he still had come up against any wards.

"Hermione, wake up."

"No." Came a mumbled voice.

He smiled at the bump under the covers, her head completely hidden from view between two pillows.

"Hermione, that is the oddest position to sleep in I've ever seen, how can you breathe?"

The bump stretched out. "I can't, I'm actually dead. Which unfortunately means getting out of bed is impossible. What time is it?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "It's 6.15, Dumbledore sent me to get you, he wants to re-sort you now."

"Bothersome bloody bastardy bitchface." Said Hermione.

"Indeed. All the same, you need to get up now. He called a while ago, but the owl couldn't get past your non-existent wards."

"They do exist. And they're very good." Her indignation clear despite her muffled speech.

"Well I got in without any trouble."

"I made it so you could. Your fire gave me the idea, do you remember you said your floo would reject anyone except the few you trust? Well you and Draco get in here no problemo. Now go away and stop abusing the privilege."

"No can do. Get up."

"NO."

Severus grinned and took a corner of her bedspread. "I did ask nicely." He yanked the duvet off her in one quick movement and dropped it in surprise. Hermione had been sleeping in her underwear. He span around and went to her window, staring out of it in embarrassment.

"Sheesh, I'm up I'm up." Hermione yawned and rolled out of bed. "I'm having a shower. I refuse to be hurried before coffee." She seemed supremely unbothered to have been seen in her bra and knickers, to Severus' mind anyway, but really she was summoning all her self-control not to shriek and run in horror. She beat a relaxed stroll into her adjoining bathroom, only melting in mortification under the shower.

A short while later Hermione crept out of the bathroom, relieved to see Severus had left her bedroom. She dressed quickly, having decided what to wear in the bathroom. She wanted to really shove it in Dumbledore's damned twinkly face what she was doing. She wore black cords and big black Doc Martins, and a mossy green low cut vest top. Her hair she left down, it was still damp from the shower so she added some hair gel to set her curls in place. With a deep breath she went out into the common room. Severus was sat on the sofa, flicking through a book. As she got closer she saw it was her photo album, full of pictures of her childhood. With a glare she snatched it off him.

"That's an invasion of privacy."

He looked up in surprise. "I'm sorry, I didn't really think. It was the only book on your shelves without a title so I pulled it off out of curiosity. It's not like it's a diary or anything."

"It's still private. How would you like it if I went through all your childhood pictures? All the really embarrassing ones."

"I'd just be relieved you hadn't seen me in my underwear."

Hermione glowered but there was a hint of amusement now flickering in her eyes. "You know you loved it, but now you'd better sleep with one eye open from now on mister."

He grinned. "Because you're so much more dangerous than anything I've yet come across of course."

"That's exactly right. I'm an unknown quantity; you can't be sure what I'm capable of."

"Right. Well are you ready to see the old man now?"

"Yep. Two seconds while I put this back."

She nipped in and out of her room before joining him. They flooed to Dumbledore's office and found that he wasn't there.

"Where is the headmaster?" Severus asked one of the portraits.

"He said he wanted a cup of tea, so he's gone to the kitchens. He'll be back soon."

"He's done this to me before." Said Hermione. "Summoned me and then made me wait. I'm not sure whether he does it to intimidate or anger me. Either way it's pathetically see-through."

"Sit." Said Severus curtly. Hermione remembered he was back to playing his part, so sat down sulkily.

They sat and waited for about ten minutes. Severus was about to suggest she try the hat on in his absence when Dumbledore came up the stairs sipping at a large mug of steaming hot tea. He walked past them and sat down at his desk, accioing the hat to the space in front of him. He put his cup down to one side and looked at Hermione over the top of his half-moon glasses.

"Are you certain you wish to do this? Minerva especially is quite upset by this decision."

"She's just sad to watch the smartest student in her year defect to the rival house." Said Hermione sternly. "I am the model student am I not? Smart, dedicated, responsible and pretty? She's losing me and it hurts her pride as the head of Gryffindor, little more."

Dumbledore sighed. "I had hoped to talk you out of it, but there is nothing I can say is there?"

"Nope."

Dumbledore stood and placed the sorting hat on her head.

_What do you want? You have already been sorted. Although like your friend Mr Potter there was a bit of a dispute if I remember clearly. If you've come to check I did the right thing like he did…._

**Be quiet**. She thought to the hat**. I'm not here to check you put me in the right house, because I know that you did not. You told me that I was suited to Slytherin, but as a muggle-born I was better off in Gryffindor. Well I beg to differ, and I'd like to spend the next two terms in my rightful house. I want to graduate a Slytherin.**

Well this is a most unprecedented request young lady… 

**I couldn't care less hat. You will put me in Slytherin. It was wrong of you to judge me by my blood in the first place.**

_Very well. _

The hat now spoke aloud for the rest of the room to hear. "Slytherin."

Dumbledore bowed his head in defeat and opened a large ledger, moving Hermione's name to the Slytherin column onthe student registers. Severus gave a genuine grin and held out his hand for her to shake.

"Congratulations Miss Granger, an inspired choice I think."

Hermione realised with glee that now she was on the other side of the Gryffindor/Slytherin divide, and as such Professor Snape would favour her. "Thank you sir, it's an honour to be in your house at last."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and she turned to him. "I hope you realise that your position in Slytherin will present you with difficulties, the pure-blood issue will not disappear now you are one of them."

Hermione just smiled prettily. "Don't you worry yourself headmaster, I have friends in high places."

Dumbledore just looked confused, so Hermione changed the subject. "You asked for progress reports, and I've got some. May I floo to my rooms quickly and return?"

"Yes, go ahead Miss Granger."

Hermione hopped into the fire. Severus was frowning. _The only progress we've made is with the belladonna root, and that's far too good for the order. She must have found a catalyst that's poor enough to create short-term effects without me. Why didn't she inform me of it?_

"What excellent news Severus! I had no idea you were doing so well."

"I wouldn't say that. It's a slow process."

Hermione popped out of the fire. "Here we are." She said breezily.

Severus looked over Dumbledore's shoulder surreptitiously as he read.

"It's just a brief summary I wrote for you. I didn't think you'd be interested in reading the detailed notes, it's rather repetitive."

_We have established many of the main ingredients in the potion, and most of the amounts of them required. _

_The lesser ingredients and catalysts are mostly lost to us, but we have identified three possible catalysts that seem to negate the need for many of the lesser ingredients. It is our belief they were added for show, because they were disgusting or rhymed with other ingredients for interesting instructions, as was often the case in ancient potions. _

_The most effective potion we have brewed so far appears to work for about 30 seconds, but we hope to boost that when we start trials with live subjects e.g. mice imbued with longevity and good health through generations of exposure to magic._

Severus stifled a breath of relief. The little minx had seriously underestimated their progress, giving the suppression time of 30 seconds as opposed to the fifteen minutes they'd actually achieved. He stepped back, gesturing for Hermione to leave the room ahead of him. "We will use this time without students to continue working. We would appreciate no interruptions if that can be managed."

Albus had returned to sitting at his desk, scribbling a letter. "Very well my boy, but I will organise elves to send you food if you get too engrossed and forget to eat. I will return to headquarters with your information. Good luck."

Severus bowed slowly and the two of them left for the dungeons. It was odd for the corridors to be so deserted, their footfalls echoing in the empty space. Hermione loved it, this would be how Hogwarts would always be if she had her way. The dungeons were icy cold after the warmth of Dumbledore's office and Hermione gave a delighted shiver. Heat was not conducive to working as it made her drowsy.

"Can we have a quick breakfast before we start working? I won't be much help to you before a coffee anyway."

Severus closed the door to his quarters with a click. "We won't be working until later on anyway, I'm taking you to see Tom this morning."

"Oh good! I was wondering when we'd go. I'd as soon talk to him now then tomorrow's deadline."

Severus turned his cabinet and took out a biro. Hermione giggled and he shrugged. "They're easier to write with when one is in too much of a hurry to be constantly dipping a quill in ink."

"You don't have to worry about tearing the parchment either, I know. I've been using muggle pens for years." Severus nodded. "At any rate, this is a portkey, we're not going to Grambleton today. We're going to Tom's private residence, Grambleton's more a work address." Hermione nodded. He held out the pen to her and she took it, prepared for the familiar hook in her navel, pulling her forwards to the destination.

They landed in a puddle. Hermione took out her wand to dry her trousers but Severus stopped her. "No magic except portkeying in and out. An extra precaution."

"Fine, but Toms not likely to have a hairdryer is he? I mean being bald and everything…"

Severus laughed and they walked towards a door. They were down an alleyway in what looked to be a suburban area, lots of identikit houses and immaculate front lawns. Something about the setting jogged Hermione's memory and she stopped short.

"My god." She laughed. "This is where Harry's aunt and uncle live isn't it!"

"Little Whinging." Severus said in agreement.

"Ingenious."

"My choice. Tom wasn't sure but it's turned out perfectly. We apparate or portkey in at the same time as the guards around the Dursley's house change. That way we mask our presence. The order are so intent on watching that house, they pay little attention to a street one up from it. Privet drive is two minute walk away."

Still chuckling Hermione watched as Severus rang the doorbell. A house elf came to the door and opened it, and they were quickly ushered inside into a small dining room. Hermione's stomach growled at the sight of all the plates and cutlery on the table and she smiled apologetically.

"Hapsad will get you some breakfast Miss. If you will excuse me…" And she scuttled off. Hermione sat at the table and Severus sat next to her. "She spoke properly, what about the broken baby-English other house elves speak?"

"Hapsad has never felt servitude. She was born into a household of shadow members, as her mother died giving birth there was no one to instil the usual mindset of a house elf. She learnt English as the children of a human would do, and was treated as a family friend rather than a slave. When she as old enough we explained how house elf servitude worked, and we were surprised when she told us she'd had urges to serve us since she was a child. It seems their species are naturally disposed to work for wizards, and we can only guess why. But the slavery is an entirely social construct. Hapsad will not work for free, wears clothes, has holidays and will not be pushed around."

Hermione beamed. "I knew it, I just knew it. Dobby's not a freak, I knew I was right! This is so important; we should introduce Hapsad to the elves at Hogwarts."

"No, I think it would be too much of a shock, possibly enough to put them off completely. Dobby is enough of an emissary, let him continue. I think he's probably rather enjoying being a trailblazer."

"Perhaps you're right."

Hapsad returned with cups of coffee and toast, and had to be persuaded not to cook a fried breakfast as well. As they were eating Tom limped in and joined them. Hermione looked to Severus for her cues, and as he continued to eat and talk with Tom, she finished up too. Soon their plates were empty, and they called for a second cup of coffee, Tom joining them with a cup of tea. Severus and Tom chatted about inconsequential matters for about quarter of an hour, Hermione sitting respectfully quiet whilst listening in. Eventually Tom set down his cup and turned his attention to her.

"Sso Hermione, today's the day. Have you come with your decision?"

"I have, but I have one question I wanted to run past you and not Severus."

"Go on."

Hermione took a deep breath. "If it comes down to it, if all our hopes of a peaceful takeover from the inside fall through and we are forced into a final battle by the order, how will we react? Will we run and try to rebuild in secret or will we fight?"

"We will fight and we will win. It's too late to rebuild from scratch, by the time we're at this stage again it'll be too late, our world will have been discovered long ago. We will take out Potter, Dumbledore and anyone else the order will be able to rally behind, now or in the future."

Hermione nodded sagely. "I thought that would be your answer; please understand it was necessary for me to ask. I expected what you said, and I find it doesn't bother me as much as it should."

"Sso you'll join us?"

Hermione smirked. "I'm in."

Severus lent over and gave her hand a squeeze. "Welcome." He said.

Tom snapped his fingers and Hapsad came hurrying in. "Please bring me my appointmentss diary Hapsad."

"Right away sir." She bustled out and returned a moment later with a ledger. Tom flicked through it and looked up at her. "Have you any particular date in mind for your initiation ceremony? Perhaps a day that means something to you?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "January doesn't really mean much to me, so as soon as is convenient."

Tom looked down the ledger. "Sschool begins the day after tomorrow, a Monday…you'll be watched at the weekendss…How about this Friday?"

"That's wonderful Tom, thank you."

"Will you be alright to esscort her to the meeting Severus?"

"It'll be a cinch. We'll just claim to be working on that potion. Hermione's already playing down the success we've made to Dumbledore."

"Oh?"

"I told Dumbledore we've managed 30 seconds. I'm planning on building it up to a maximum of two minutes. They'll be chuffed to bits thinking that they've got a margin large enough to beat you. The potion we've actually got so far manages 15 minutes already, and as you know we're aiming for permanent results. So if push comes to shove, we can sort out the order by mass dosing them at a meeting. Severus can away on a mission for them so he's not affected."

Tom clapped his hands. "Marvellouss. So their plans will involve me ingessting some of your potion I have no doubt, giving Potter the chance to kill me when I'm defenceless."

"We'd best be off now Tom, there's a window of opportunity in a couple of minutes."

"Very well. I'll ssee you both next Friday."

"Goodbye Tom, it's an honour to be working with you." Hermione stood and bowed low. Tom chuckled.

"We don't really stand on formality here Hermione, but your gesture is appreciated. Farewell."

Severus stood and said his goodbyes, and they left the house.

"Severus…" Said Hermione in a wheedling voice.

"What?"

"Could I please go and take a peep at the Dursley's house? I'll change my appearance so the guards won't know. It's still the holidays for muggles, so I won't be noticed for not being at school."

Severus smiled sarcastically. "Sure thing, can I change you?"

"Go ahead."

Severus shook his head. "No magic Hermione remember? And our wands would be detected even if we just strolled past. Another time perhaps." He held out the biro. Hermione pouted but touched it in good grace, and they returned to his quarters. He put the portkey away and bought out a bottle of firewhiskey and some glasses.

"Care to join me in a celebratory drink?"

"And what are we celebrating professor? 30 seconds of pure evil mwah ha ha ha ha?"

He grinned and took her by the collar, dragging her into the living room and depositing her on the sofa. "Impertinence." He sneered in his best intimidating voice. Hermione sniggered.

"You bet."

Severus poured a couple of drinks and passed one to her. He raised his own in toast. "To you, newest member of Slytherin and soon-to-be shadow. Cheers." They clinked glasses and downed both their drinks. Hermione coughed.

"Well it's been quite a journey getting here. To Severus, the man I never thought I'd get to know as well as I have."

He poured again and they drank, this time Hermione spluttered a little less.

"To Tom Riddle, for opening his mind and letting you in." said Severus.

"To Draco, for being my friend when my own turned against me." She cried. Hermione now had a bit of a buzz on; firewhiskey was notorious for going to the head of those who drank it very quickly, first time drinkers or veterans. Severus was also feeling its effects.

"To you friends for turning against you, or we'd have never got so far." He added.

"To the order for being so stupid, allowing me to leave their organisation so easily."

"To the shadows for recognising your potential."

"To the shadows for being so uh, great!"

They both laughed tipsily. Severus paused trying to think of something to toast. "Uh, to the house elf rebellion on Monday!"

"To the hic, potion!"

"To our progress!"

Hermione dropped her glass as she reached out to clink it with Severus'. He had fully committed to the gesture, and without anything to stop his momentum fell forward onto her, making both of them fall drunkenly of the sofa onto the floor. They were both splattered with firewhiskey, both what was on the floor from Hermione's glass and that from Severus' fall. Hermione rolled in hysterics at the sight of Severus looking thoroughly confused.

"I'm on the floor." He grumbled. "And I'm sticky."

"That's the hic, drink." Giggled Hermione.

"No shit." He flipped her onto her back off of his chest and grinned down at her. "I think we've both made a few too many toasts."

Hermione giggled again and lifted herself up on her elbows, closing the distance between them. "I don't think I've had enough, I've developed quite a hic, taste for firewhiskey." She darted forward and licked a drop of whiskey that was dripping off his chin. She lent backwards again, licking her lips. He growled deep in throat and swept down to capture her lips in a searing kiss. The taste of him mixed with the firewhiskey was possibly the best thing she had ever tasted, and the eroticism of the moment ignited to a flame between them. She moaned into his mouth and she fumbled with his shirt once again. It had been hard enough when sober, and it was her turn to growl as she struggled, only with frustration not desire.

He shook her off and undid the buttons himself, once undone Hermione slipped it off his shoulders, nibbling on an exposed nipple as she rose up to do so. The muscles she knew were there having seen them in action when he had lifted Draco were revealed to her in all their splendour, and she ran an appreciative hand over them. She became aware that he had not been idle, and he was lifting her vest top off over her shoulders. She dropped her arms and he lifted it off over her head. She noticed for a moment that the floor was indeed sticky, her back was flush in the mess they'd made, but she was soon far more interested in just where his tongue was going…

She gasped as he traced her jaw line and sucked at the hollow between her neck and shoulder. He bit the same place he had at the Burrow, and Hermione moaned in pleasure. He then went down and sucked at her nipple through the material of her bra, and she thrust her chest upwards towards him in need.. They spent some time intoxicatedly exploring each other's bodies, Hermione was enjoying herself immensely, and this was where she wanted to be, in his arms. Although the floor wasn't ideal.

"Severus," she gasped, "can we take this somewhere?"

Severus froze, and he shakily lifted himself up off of her, seemingly with much effort, as if he didn't want to leave her at all. Hermione staggered to her feet as well, but when she grinned at him she saw his face was dark and troubled. He ran his hand through his hair getting it off his face and he grimaced.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry."

She reached out to him confused. "No, don't touch me. We shouldn't, I shouldn't be doing this."

Her anger rose at his words, and put her hands on her hips in a fighting stance, unknowingly pushing out her breasts further. "You can't stop now Severus, you know this is what we both want. If you think you're taking advantage of me or something you're sorely mistaken."

He shook his head angrily. "You don't understand, it doesn't matter how we feel. This is wrong. You're my student, whether you're of age or willing or whatever doesn't matter. Its against the.."

"Rules?" She agreed sadly. "I know, but haven't we broken enough? Why is this one the one that breaks you?"

"It's too soon, we must, I must wait until you graduate."

Hermione picked up her top, and put it back on. She moved to the door and looked back at him, her eyes imbued with understanding and regret.

"I've put my feelings for you in perspective Severus. It started off a schoolgirl crush I'm sure of it, but as I found out more about you, it became more. When you're ready to face whatever the hell is going on with us, I'll still be here."

She turned and left his room, going out through the classroom that was the root of their problems. Severus cursed loudly and threw the bottle of whiskey into the fire, making the flames burn all the more brightly. He collapsed on the floor, his head in hands. But no tears fell, he was Severus Snape, and felt in his heart he had to keep all emotions in check, even the ones that could bring him such happiness.

_Oh Hermione, why do you do this to me_? _You deserve so much better…What hurts the most, is being so close, and letting you walk away._

He reached under his armchair for his emergency bottle of vodka. If all else failed, mixing firewhiskey and vodka would send him to oblivion for some time. He took a swig, his hand shaking.

Hermione meanwhile made her way back to her rooms. Coming back to Hogwarts hadn't changed much at all. She was now as alone as she was at the Burrow. With a sigh she changed into her big baggy pyjamas and crawled into bed with her much-thumbed copy of Hogwarts, a History, needing the comfort the familiar words bought. After a while she couldn't concentrate, and stared out of her window.

She felt the place where he had bitten her. _If nothing else Severus, you've marked me. And that means something. Just as I am yours, you are mine. And now_, she thought, _now after everything I've gone through with Ron and Harry, after all the confusion, the pain and frustration, I know the truth. The truth shall set ye free, and God isn't it true. Despite everything, I finally understand my allegiance. And soon Severus will come to understand that my allegiance is to him as well. I won't give up on him._

The End 

xXx


	30. A note from the Author

I'm sorry to end it there! But Hermione has fulfilled the goal of the title, to 'understand her allegiance', so this seemed the perfect place to stop. Luckily for those of you who seem for some reason to be enjoying this fic, there will be a sequel, because I've enjoyed writing it! It will be concerned with the development of her and Severus' relationship (lol how could it not be) and how the Shadows continue to fight the Order.

I'd like to take a moment to explain why I haven't been writing continual pleas for reviews, or replies to those of you who post them. Sometimes when I'm reading a fic it can be quite distracting having the comments from the author at the tops and bottoms of the page, so I decided to not put any. Please don't think I was ignoring what you had to say, I loved every bit of feedback I got!

Special thanks to my regular reviewers,

Sampdoria

Latinachikita

Draegon-fire

SLytHeRiNcHiCk 101

DanniV

Bloodwitch88

ladybug18706

dryade

duj

risi

and nonwritten, just in case you were the same person every time!

Yours, Marari  
xXx

Disclaimer, I know I know, I kept forgetting to put a disclaimer up. So here it is. I own nothing of the Harry Potter world, be it characters plot or rights.


End file.
